Prehistoric Park: Dawn of the Indominus
by DaDog
Summary: Based off of the final chapter of MortalKombat247's Extinction World. Join Nigel as he travels back in time to rescue the amazing creatures that time has left behind. He will bring them back to the saftey of the present and give them a second chance. Welcome back to Prehistoric Park (not to be confused with Jurassic Park or Jurassic World).
1. Return to Hell's Aquarium

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back on a safari with a difference as wildlife explorer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

 **This time, Nigel will go back in time to save mates for Prehistoric Park's current Megalodon and Xiphactinus, but run across some unexpected surprises.**

 **Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Chapter One- Lost Loves of the Past Part 1

 **The air is hectic with excitement as Prehistoric Park staff get ready for the arrival of yet more new residents. However, these aren't any ordinary new arrivals. These are of species already rescued. Today, Nigel and Chiyo are rescuing mates for residents already brought back.**

Nigel was in a scuba diving suit as he swam in the waters of a marine exhibit. In the distance, a large three meter predatory fish with a squashed face could be seen cruising slowly. It had a black stripe that came down from the tail before ending at the squashed face. The rest of the fish was blue and vicious teeth could be seen in it's mouth.

Nigel swam alongside it for several minutes, occasionally stroking it's scales before climbing onto a boat above. There, he took off his scuba mask before talking to the cameraman.

"Mr Bullock is a relatively calm animal" Nigel said, grinning to the cameraman. "He doesn't act aggressively towards other animals unless he's hungry. We just fed him some chicken and salmon, so he was full and docile. He used to eat fish, cephalopods, small sharks, marine birds, young mosasaurs, and even smaller members of his own species until they went extinct. Today, we're rescuing a mate for Mr Bullock. Later on in different times, we're going for mates for our Sphenacodon, Lizardlips, adult Megalodon, Lamia, and Gigantophis, Apophis."

The cameraman chuckled at the given name of the Permian reptile before he was interrupted by Mr Bullock leaping out of the water to try and unsuccessfully catch a modern seagull. Gravity reclaimed the predator as he fell back into the water and became passive and docile once more.

 **At Isla Nublar, two of the mechanics, field equipment experts, and vehicle engineers of Prehistoric Park, Jack Thorne and Eddie Carr, have finished working on a new visitor attraction: the Gyrosphere. They have been testing throughout the entire park to find positives for the Gyrosphere tours. Every creature had tested positive so far. However, they are about to have a disagreement with some of the park's oldest residents.**

John Arnold and Ian Malcolm were in the control room watching the Gyrosphere with a camera drone. Eddie Carr, a balding white man in about his early thirties, had fitted a camera onto a crash test dummy inside the Gyrosphere. All the tests in the other enclosures had been positive. It had tested positive to Torn. It had tested positive to their Spinosaurus. It had even tested positive to Cronus and Jane. But the Gyrosphere's luck was about to run out.

"Oh crud" John muttered as the Triceratops started to flee from the Gyrosphere. It was on Theo's and Andy's side of the creek. Andy could be seen ignoring the giant glass ball rolling towards the forest next to him, but Theo saw the Gyrosphere as a threat.

"Look like our day is about to get interesting" the man muttered to himself. The man grabbed the closest radio before changing it to Eddie's channel.

"Hey Eddie" John said into the radio.

" _Yes?"_ said the man. " _Make it quick, we need to finish the last dozen Gyrospheres for Muerta. They aren't made quickly you know."_

"I'm sorry about the inconvenience, but it looks like the Gyrospheres are a negative for the Triceratops. The Ankylosaurus seem to be okay with it, but Theo is starting to become more aggressive towards it."

"See. This is a perfect example of the Chaos Theory."

"Shut up Malcolm" John growled through clenched teeth.

Theo was now rattling his quills and bellowing at the circular inanimate object before charging. John winced as the horns pierced right through the glass, strong enough to withstand bullets, and into the crash test dummy's seat belt. The clasp broke and the dummy suddenly drooped.

Theo wasn't done though. Using all the strength in his massive head and neck, he managed to lift the Gyrosphere off the ground before dropping it and using his head as a battering ram. The Gyrosphere flew backwards before suddenly stopping as it crashed into something. A pained grunt came from behind the Gyrosphere as Andy the Ankylosaurus recovered from the blow.

Theo suddenly ran away to avoid the wrath of the furious Ankylosaurus. Andy seemed to glare at the fleeing Triceratops before turning his gaze to the glass ball and turning around as if to leave. John relaxed until the Ankylosaurus used his great tail's strength to hit the ball. John's jaw fell open as the Gyrosphere didn't move (it was pinned between a tree and boulder) but the dummy flew out at least ten yards before tumbling to a stop. It's head was bent at an unnatural angle and the arms had flown off.

The Ankylosaurus lumbered over to it's victim before assessing whether or not it was a threat. After a sniff or two, the Ankylosaurus brought it's club down on what would be the stomach of the dummy. One of the legs jerked up before detaching and becoming airborne and landing in the tree branches. Once convinced that an enemy was dead, the herbivore went back to the spot it was originally grazing, as if nothing ever happened.

"You think they'll have that on the tour?" Ian asked jokingly, looking at the "guest".

 **Back at the aquatic holding pens of Isla Nublar, Nigel has met up with Chiyo and Hussein to travel back to the oceans of the late Cretaceous period. These waters were prowled by mosasaurs, predatory fish, sharks, giant squid, and even late surviving pliosaurs. The coastlines often had Deinosuchus and spinosaurid dinosaurs. This was not your average summertime beach.**

Nigel climbed aboard the _Ichthyosaur_ as Chiyo was throwing some bits of bread to the marine ducks. The birds had started swarming under the hull to get to the bread that they loved so much. One duck even went as far as to fly onto the deck and steal an entire slice before flying away.

Chiyo's hair stood out against the bright sunlight while the sea breeze blew it, making it resemble fire swaying in the wind of night.

"Hello Chiyo!" Nigel yelled to her as he climbed on deck. "You ready to quite possibly die by mosasaur?"

"Nope. Sorry, but I'm allergic to dying."

"Excellent! Now let's just get Hussein up and then we can be on our way. I'm hoping that we might be able to capture some Hesperornis this time, since we missed them the first time around. We might even bring back an entire school of Xiphactinus instead of just a female."

A chill went down Chiyo's spine at the thought of a school of Xiphactinus swimming towards the yacht before jumping out of the water and trying to get to the humans. Xiphactinus were brave enough to try and do that. Sometime Mr Bullock would jump onto the deck to grab an unsuspecting seagull before flopping back into the water. Six unwary birds had met their end that way.

"Let's not try to bring back a school" Chiyo said. "Remember how Mr Bullock tries to occasionally try to jump onto boats for gulls?"

"Oh yah" Nigel said, frowning. "Well, we can't help that. We should catch multiple just in case. Breeding season will be coming soon and I think it'll be good just to have a few extra Xiphactinus for when the park opens in case Mr Bullock doesn't want to come out."

Chiyo sagged once she found out that she wouldn't sway Nigel from his decision. In the distance, Mr Bullock jumped out of the water, almost as if to celebrate and gloat and Nigel's decision, before he crashed back down into the depths as sweet gravity reclaimed his body.

Hussein came back with his camera, ready to rescue animals from the most deadly sea of all time. He even hummed a cheerful little tune. Nigel found that ironic.

"Good day" the captain of the _Ichthyosaur_ said. "So, you ready to die? No? Great!"

"That's what I said" Nigel muttered.

The portal flared to life and within seconds, the boat was back in the most dangerous sea of all time. Gentle blue waves kissed the hull of the park's yacht. Birds could be seen flying towards a nearby coastline. It appeared peaceful on the surface, but it always appeared so. Looks could be deceiving until one actually went under the water.

"Well" Nigel said cheerily. "Now we're here, we can throw some chum in the water. Hopefully it will attract some Xiphactinus and maybe even some extra creatures. As I said before, I personally hope that we can capture some Hesperornis or maybe even some sharks or something else."

Hussein used a crane onboard to throw the chum into the water. Nearly an hour went by before something appeared on the sonar screen. Nigel and Chiyo quickly darted under to the glass bottom to catch sight of their newest visitors.

Two fourteen foot long mosasaurs were swimming side by side with each other, cautiously going towards the meat. Both were brown with yellow spots on their sides and strong tails. They nervously flicked their forked tongues in and out to taste the water for threats.

Nigel didn't know that mosasaurs were shy, but apparently these two were. A fish suddenly started in front of them before they swam off. After the initial surprise was gotten over, the two started swimming towards the meat once more.

"Wait a minute" Nigel said, looking at the mosasaurs more closely. "They're glowing."

The mosasaurs's yellow spots were in fact glowing as the two came out from the inky depths. They were obviously deep sea fishers that used their glowing spots for some important use. The one on the left seemed to flicker it's spots in a sort of communication between them.

"I know what these are!" Chiyo exclaimed happily. "These are Platecarpus, a type of smaller mosasaur. They weren't as dangerous as Tylosaurus, but they could still ruin beach day. They hunted a variety of animals, including small sharks, small Xiphactinus, Hesperornis, younger marine reptiles, and maybe even small Tusoteuthis!"

As Nigel watched the two mosasaurs circle the boat from below and contemplated whether to give Bob a heart attack via glowing mosasaur, a dozen new shapes appeared on the sonar screen. And they were heading right at them.

 **Back in Prehistoric Park, Hammond has given John and Bob the task of retrieving the destroyed Gyrosphere to avoid the glass injuring the animals. And it appears that Andy is much more territorial after his recent encounter with overgrown hamster balls.**

Bob had attached a hook from the back of the jeep onto the shattered Gyrosphere after cleaning up the glass shards that had flown and broken off of the mechanism. John was currently in the jeep, ready to make a quick getaway from the territorial herbivores if need be.

"You almost done Bob?" John yelled from the window. "Theo is coming back. For my sake and your, I hope you are."

"Yes" replied the head keeper as he came back. "I'm done. I just hope that we can now… RUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!"

"You want to run? You can do that outside the paddock Bob."

"DRRRRRIIIIIIIIVVVVEEEE!" Bob yelled as we dove into the passenger seat.

"You want to drive? Honestly Bob, I'm already in the driver's seat. I offered to hook up the Gyrosphere instead, but you said that you didn't want to drive. Too late now. I hope you learned your less…"

Andy let out a bellow as he burst out from the shrubs behind the jeep. John Arnold hit the gas pedal and took off at full speed, trying to stay away from the territorial Ankylosaurus.

"Turn!" Bob yelled as the noticed Andy was trying to herd them into a small cornered ravine. It was a common tactic that Ankylosaurus would use to eliminate threats that they thought were too dangerous. Bob knew for a fact that Andy's mate was most likely at the bottom of the ravine, waiting for the threat to come to her. Many a jeep had been destroyed at the canyon that way.

John swerved to avoid the slope and drove through the tall shrubs and young trees until they came to a familiar trail. John started to relax, as this enclosure had two trails that could lead out of the enclosure. This, however proved to be a case of out of the frying pan and into the fire.

Several minutes down the road, as John and Bob were laughing about their escape, the jeep started to slow down.

"Oh boy" Bob said as he noticed the low amount of gas in the car. "I knew I should've brought some extra gas."

"Yep" John said. "Just call someone who's recently ate beans to come on down and refill the tank."

Bob snorted at that before a bellow came from down the game trail. John paled and Bob gulped before pulling his radio off of his side belt.

"Hey Suzanne. We need a tow truck and a fast one at that."

 **In the Cretaceous period, Nigel and Chiyo have been watching the Platecarpus slowly creep forwards towards the bleeding ball of chum. Distracted by distant shapes on the horizon, Hussein has forgotten to check the sonar screen. Now the crew will get a surprise that they are not prepared for.**

Nigel and Chiyo were taking pictures of the beautiful glowing mosasaurs before a dart-like shape passed by, quick as a bullet. One of the Platecarpus immediately retreated back into the depths, while the other turned aggressive and swam after the shape.

Soon, another shape darted by. This one accidentally hit it's head against the glass bottom of the _Ichthyosaur_ , giving Nigel and Chiyo time to observe the creature.

It was a bird with small grey feathers, a black and red beak, short legs, giant feet, and wings utterly useless in for flight. Teeth filled the beak of the fish eater and it's eyes were green. A small crest of feathers, similar to certain forest theropods were on it's head.

"This is _Hesperornis Regalis_. They were fish eaters that were an important part of the food chain, which was why we weren't able to bring them back last time. John set the portal near a breeding colony since he knew Nigel would most likely want to capture some. Look, they're acting like crows attacking a hawk!"

The Hesperornis were in fact harassing the Platecarpus. The mosasaurid in fact tried to snap it's jaws around one several times, but each time the bird narrowly escaped. Finally, the harassers were too much for it to take and it vanished into the inky depths.

"Shame" Nigel said looking into the deep water. "I really wanted to capture one of them. Oh well. I guess I can't give Bob a heart attack every mission."

Hussein had just come back from the deck and had just checked the sonar screen to see the Hesperornis. He wasted no time in raising the chum out of the water and onto the deck. For a minute, the Hesperornis bobbed in the water to look at the great ball of cephalopod and fish flesh before jumping onto the deck.

Hussein startled into backing up at that action. Nigel and Chiyo rushed up to help him and capture the birds, but Hussein had already recovered and was making a trail of dead fish into a doorway.

"Hey Chiyo" Hussein said. "Set the portal up in the doorway so that I can lure the giant, toothed heron-penguin things into it."

"Giant, toothed heron-penguin things? You make them sound demonic. They act more like seals than penguins. Also…"

"Chiyo, I honestly couldn't care less about what they are, what they evolved from, who their mother was, or any of that. All that I care about is whether they're going to poop on the deck. The last time we came here, some Ichthyornis, Pteranodon, and Hesperornis slept on the deck. It took a week to get all the feces off. I do not, I repeat, do not, want that to happen again. Ever."

Nigel snorted and Chiyo gave a little chuckle as she set up the time portal using the teardrop shaped machine that had allowed for countless animals and a few plants to be saved before. The blue vortex appeared and the aquatic holding pens of Isla Nublar appeared.

The Hesperornis slide on their Bella's as they followed Hussein, who had some more fish, held one out and occasionally tossed one to a Hesperornis losing interest.

Once they were all directly in front of the time portal, Hussein dumped the entire bucket of fish before running away. The marine birds started eating them at once, while Nigel grabbed a hose.

Aiming it at the one farthest away from the portal, we squirted a stream of icy water at the bird. The bird shrieked in shock before using its legs to push itself at the portal. It pushed through more Hesperornis, sending several of them through as well, before they finally all went through in a chain reaction.

 **As Nigel, Hussein, and Chiyo clean the deck after their capture, Suzanne is watching the dwarf panda female through a camera in their den. And it looks like they finally have a bit of a pleasant surprise.**

Suzanne smiled as the male groomed the female before going out to forage on the plentiful bamboo. Three months ago, Nigel rescued the dwarf pandas in China, while trying to rescue Gigantopithecus. While doing an exam, Suzanne had made a pleasant discovery: Zhen Zhen, the female panda, was pregnant.

Last night, her keepers had noticed her leave early from the area where she usually liked to jump in a pond. Suzanne had taken that as a sign that she had to give birth. Now, Zhen Zhen was in her den with a small shape, mewing and crawling around her fur. Her cub was finally here.

A small hairless cub now suckling from the mother, who was currently licking her lips. Suzanne smiled as the cub suddenly sneezed and Zhen Zhen turned around to look at her cub.

"I'll find out what gender it is when it's older" Suzanne said to the cameraman. "Right now, it would be impossible to tell. The mother is also most defensive about it right now, so I'll have to wait until she starts making it leave the den by itself."

Suzanne turned back to the screen to look at the two pandas before a message popped up on her phone. It was from Bob, who had escaped Triceratops Creek/Ankylosaurus Alcove, and was now dealing with more pressing matters. The message read:

 _Recapturing Phil the Phorasrhacos, who has recently raided the frozen meat storage at the boat dock storage complex. Need assistance, a raise, and a vacation. Please send help. Thank you._

Suzanne sighed and rolled her eyes before sending two assistants down to help recapture the terror bird.

 **In the Cretaceous period, Nigel, Hussein, and Chiyo have picked up a new creature on their sonar screens. While Nigel is hopeful for a school of Xiphactinus, Chiyo is hopeful for some more Hesperornis, and Hussein is hopeful for something that won't sink his ship, some visitors have arrived.**

Nigel sat on the deck with the sonar screen beeping next to him as he watched out for new creatures. The mystery creature was just underneath them. At the front of the ship, Hussein was cursing like a sailor (probably because he was one) as he cleaned up the mess that the Hesperornis had left him. Chiyo was below on the glass bottom to see what their mystery creature was.

Several minutes later, she came up and Nigel turned his head towards her.

"What was down there?" Nigel asked. "Please tell me it wasn't a Tylosaurus. Or any other large mosasaur."l

"No" Chiyo said. "It was a female Xiphactinus scout."

At this, Nigel perked up. Schools of Xiphactinus would send their smallest out to scout the area for danger before the school itself would come. The smallest were always the fastest, which meant that they had a better chance of escaping danger.

"Is it still there?" Nigel asked.

"Nope."

"Where is it now?"

"In a shark's belly."

"What?"

Chiyo led Nigel below to the glass bottom to observe the said shark. It was circling the boat underneath, it's primeval eyes portraying no emotion. It had a dark black back, the darkest black Nigel had ever seen, and a blue and white underbelly. Teeth lined it's giant mouth and it was an impressive five meters in length.

"This is a real monster" Nigel laughed. " _Squalicorax Bassanii._ They were strong sharks that were capable of hunting some of the smaller marine reptiles of this age. Unlike the Cretoxyrhina, they hunted alone and usually hunted animals from the size of an Archelon to smaller. Cretoxyrhina would form gangs and hunt larger animals, sometimes even Tylosaurus, as prey. I think I can vouch for Bob that he is going to just _love_ this new arrival."

Nigel cracked a mischievous grin and called to Hussein to lower the chum ball back into the ocean. The water turned red once more and the shark started to swim towards the surface to investigate this free food.

Nigel pressed a remote and the shark vanished through the portal on the hull of the _Ichthyosaur_. Chiyo grinned and even Hussein smirked at think about the reaction that Bob would have at seeing the shark that would put a great white to shame. Then the sea exploded.

In the distance, a Xiphactinus jumped into the air. Nigel just had time to point it out to everyone before a pair of great reptilian jaws burst from the water and clamped onto the fish. The Tylosaurus let sweet gravity reclaim it as it started to devour it's prize below the water, turning the water even redder than before.

Then the rest of the sea exploded as Xiphactinus jumped out of the water to escape more Tylosaurus. The marine predators were blowing air out of their lungs to create a bubble ring, like a humpback whale pod.

"You know" Chiyo said dryly. "This reminds me that Ludlow one time wondered if InGen could make a separate farm with certain animals, like dodo, Xiphactinus, Aurochs, and Moa, not to conserve, but to breed, farm, and eat! That was the worst idea I ever heard and Hammond put a firm foot down on that idea, destroying any and all hopes for it. Ludlow's didn't act too angry or surprised at the action, but he was slightly disappointed that he wouldn't get to taste a Triceratops steak. He can settle for pork and beef for now. I like a good Italian sausage myself, but I don't want to find out what Cronus or Theo tastes like."

Nigel nodded before several Xiphactinus jumped onto the deck. He hurriedly, with the help of Chiyo and Hussein, managed to push them through into the Nublar aquatic pens. A little random fact about one of the recent events clicked off in Chiyo's mind and she activated the hull portal quickly.

What are you doing Chiyo?" Hussein yelled from across the deck.

Chiyo didn't answer and pulled the chum ball to the hull. Several seconds later, a Tylosaurus burst from the Cretaceous ocean and attempted to eat it, but the marine reptile was positioned in a way that it fell back into the portal. The gaping jaws full of glistening white teeth snapped into nothing before she fell into the swirling blue vortex.

Several more Xiphactinus jumped into the portal as well, probably through accident. Satisfied, Chiyo turned the hull portal off and motioned for Nigel to send them back to the present day. Nigel nodded before pressing a red button and the Ichthyosaur vanished. A blue light covered the ship before the yacht was outside the Nublar aquatic holding pens. Inside, staff members could be heard yelling as the Xiphactinus jumped. The Tylosaurus most certainly wasn't helping matters.

"Chiyo, why did you bring the Tylosaurus back?" asked Nigel. He was obviously worried that Muldoon was going to have a fit about the unexpected carnivore. He had good reason too. This one was forty feet long.

"Well, the juvenile Tylosaurus just left his mother, meaning that he has almost reached sexual maturity" Chiyo said. "I thought he could use a mate as well."

Nigel nodded before speaking again.

"I think I'll rescue mates for the Squalicorax off-screen. I think that the cameraman has had enough with the predators."

A yep from the cameraman confirmed this. Hussein smiled before they headed back to shore. In the distance, it was possible to see Bob chasing Phil down the beach, while Phil was holding a sausage rope in his mouth.

 **The next day, Nigel goes to the extended Pierre Shale to observe the newest resident in their new homes and habitats. And it appears that some of the new residents are taking a particular liking to the new room mates.**

Hammond and Nigel were strolling down the underwater walkways as they followed the Archelon and Hesperornis. The Hesperornis were playing underwater in a manner similar to Dolphins, while the Archelon, Dharma, obliviously swam on.

"The Hesperornis are riding the small current that Dharma makes, similar to what dolphins do with whales and ships" Nigel explained to the cameraman. He remained silent afterwards.

The strolled by Xiphactinus Canyon, where the new school was currently jumping out of the water to try and catch seagulls. In Squalicorax Mariana, the primeval shark was exploring the depths of this new territory. The new female and old male Tylosaurus were currently sizing each other up through a specially built mating tank.

"Well done Nigel!" Hammond exclaimed. "Brilliant job! However, I have another job for you. Apophis has been getting a wee bit cranky and I think a friend will do him good…"

Next time, Nigel and Chiyo will rescue a mate for Apophis,

 **(a giant python-like snake hisses at Nigel)**

 **save other unique fauna,**

 **(an Arsinoitherium trio grazes in a herd of early elephant-piglike animals)**

 **and deal with Theo's aggression once more with a new machine.**

 **(a strange looking tractor with tires and bamboo sticks to resemble a Triceratops battles Theo)**

All next time on Prehistoric Park!

 _Animals Rescued:_

 _16 Hesperornis Regalis: seven males, nine females_

 _1 Tylosaurus Kansuensis: one female_

 _1 Squalicorax Bassanii: one female_

 _9 Xiphactinus Audax: five males, four females_


	2. The Mangrove of Monsters

**Hey guys. I wanted to take a random DaDog survey and ask you which animal mentioned below is your favorite. Sorry that this took so long to upload. I don't have a good reason except that I have been going through some tough times for awhile now, which is mainly why I have had to delay chapters. I am not being driven off or threatened or anything, it's just some other things outside my FanFiction life. And I know that everyone was complaining that Amphicoelias Fragillimus wasn't really the largest dinosaur, but I'm just trying to stick to the websites and book. One book says it's 191 feet long. Dinosaurs says that it's 200 feet long. Prehistoric Wildlife says that it's 180 feet long. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Keep on being awesome. Bye!**

 **Mongolarachne, the colony living spider**

 **Platecarpus, the bioluminescent mosasaur**

 **Torvosaurus, the semi-aquatic theropod**

 **Alaskan Troodon, the amazing cussing theropods of the North**

 **Coelophysis, one in particular if you know who I mean**

 **Thanatosaurus, the fake animal that my jerk cousin added**

 **There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

 **This time, Nigel and Chiyo are returning back to ancient Egypt to save a mate for Apophis the Gigantophis, but come across some more surprises in the mangroves of massive monsters.**

 **Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Chapter Two- Lost Loves of the Past Part 2

 **The air of Prehistoric Park has started to become heated up as breeding season has finally come underway. Today, Nigel and Chiyo have prepared to go back to the Egyptian Eocene mangroves. However, Nigel is first visiting some creatures rescued off camera.**

Nigel sat in the aquarium, looking into a tank full of dozens of little animals swimming around. Each was a few centimeters long with five eyes and a trunk like mouth snapping at little bits of meats, small worms, and plankton in the water. Their bodies were blue, while the eyes were a beady black.

"These are our newly rescued Opabinia" Nigel said to the cameraman next to him. "Chiyo and I have rescued mates for a few of the animals that we've found nesting and breeding areas back in their times. So far, we've captured these dozens of Opabinia, three more Jaekelopterus, three more Crichtonsaurus (we rescued Crichtonsaurus, not Crichtonopelta) seven Asiatosuchus, another Hyneria, and two Cymbospondylus. We also rescued some more Squalicorax because Chiyo and I didn't want to have to go on massive rescue sprees for species we already had next time breeding season came around. We wanted that time to focus on rescuing new species."

Just then, Chiyo came walking down the aquarium halls, soaked head to toe in water and smelling like a dried swamp (Nigel knew the smell from rescuing Ceratosaurus). Her normally red hair had a piece of water plant in it along with some sand. Her expression said _I really regret what I just did_.

"My goodness" Nigel said. "What happened to you Chiyo?"

"I went to Cretaceous Egypt during a drought and rescued these three really territorial Sarcosuchus. At first, they both ignored me. When one of them won, the loser tried to kill me in his frustration. I slipped several times on the shoreline when he was chasing me because it was really muddy and some type of green algae was growing all over the place. I just barely got him through the portal before I tried to capture the other male. He was showing off for a female when he saw me. After several moments of waving and shouting, they both went after me. If you think you get wet at the SeaWorld orca splash zone, then you should really get splashed by two angry Sarcosuchus."

"Well" Nigel said. "That must have been a bit of an ordeal. Well, I hope you're ready to get wet again, because we're going to the mangrove swamps of Eocene Egypt. Are you ready to go rescue a mate for Apophis?"

"Yes. Hey, what are you having Bob do? I haven't seen him for the last two days."

"Oh, just a little side project" Nigel said, cracking a smile. "Theo has been getting a wee bit more aggressive since it's mating season, so Bob and I thought of something that might calm him down. Then we might be able to place the Gyrospheres in his area. Oh, look at the time. Come on Chiyo. Extinct animals aren't going to save themselves."

 **As Nigel and Chiyo prepare to rescue another Gigantophis as a mate for Apophis, Suzanne is checking up on the giant serpent himself in Wadi Al-Hitan Formation. And he is not a happy camper. Or should I say swimmer?**

The water of the mangrove swamp was a foamy white froth as Apophis repeatedly tried to lunge onto the boat Suzanne was on. The veterinarian was clinging onto the rail as she tried to prevent herself from falling off the deck and into the water.

Apophis jumped out of the water before his head hit the railing. A loud thunk was heard as the two collided and the great Egyptian snake slid back into the water.

Apophis was a massive animal, at nine meters long. His skin was similar to that of an African rock python and his curved teeth were every bit as sharp. When he opened his mouth, his curved ivories shone white in the sun until it was hard to tell what was water and what was his teeth. His green eyes seemed to bore into Suzanne's soul to the point where the veterinarian had shivers down her spine at all times.

"We're doing a monthly check-up on Apophis to see if he's healthy and fit to share his enclosure with other Gigantophis" Suzanne shouted over the waves to the cameraman. "Snakes in general aren't really all that well known for being territorial to snakes of their own species, but it seems as if Apophis isn't really all that happy about our visit. I'm going to take that as a good sign."

Suzanne stopped as another wave plowed into her and Apophis tried to attack fruitlessly again. His teeth temporarily slipped on the boat's deck before falling back into the water. The giant snake seemed to give up after that. This hard, cold prey could not be bested.

Suzanne let loose a sigh of relief before shouting at the captain to get her closer to look for any signs of physical injury. After several minutes of observing the giant snake from a distance, Suzanne concluded that Apophis was healthy.

"It's good that he's healthy" she said to the cameraman. "That way, we don't need to try and capture him. He's chaotic enough as he is inside his enclosure. That's why we named him Apophis, after the Egyptian mythological chaos serpent."

Almost as if in agreement, the Apophis brought his head out of the water and hissed at the boat before returning back under the watery world where he reigned as the king of chaos.

 **At the holding pens of Isla Sorna, Nigel and Chiyo have gotten the proper gear and equipment for their expedition to the Eocene paradise of Egypt. There, they will search for a female Gigantophis within the vast swamps and mangrove forests. However, it was not only Gigantophis that lived here. Other creatures made their home in Eocene Egypt.**

Nigel and Chiyo entered the Eocene to immediately be greeted by some of the local wildlife. A number of gulls were circling overhead, cawing like modern ones. They seemed to take a particular interest in Chiyo, though mainly it was because she had a large cod and several reef fish in a large plastic bag as bait for a female Gigantophis or any other fish eater.

They walked several miles downshore before finding a shallow reef where several rocks and slabs of coral intersected with the land and the water. Nigel promptly took the fish from Chiyo before tying them all to a rock and throwing it in the water. Next, he set a camera looking into the water and at the fish before explaining his plan to a confused looking Chiyo.

"I've placed this camera here so that we can hopefully get a picture or video of some of the native water predators that come to eat the fish" Nigel said to her. "Gigantophis was mainly an early elephant eater, but they also frequently hunted in the coastal coral reefs for anything from tropical fish to sea bass to even young Dorudon. The fish are also outfitted with a pressure activated time portal. We had John place us in an area where the food is especially rich, so we should have a confirmation on whether a Gigantophis lives here or not."

Nigel finished setting up the camera and ushered Chiyo to come with him as they hiked inland. The cameraman followed Chiyo for several minutes before she explained.

"We're going inland to avoid the creatures that come onto land. Crocodiles and Gigantophis here often go on land to rest and young Basilosaurus will sometimes beach themselves trying to catch animals on the coastline. Oh, looks like we have some company."

A herd of animals that looked like a mix of pigs, tapirs, and elephants. They were dark black and grey with tiny light blue spots and pink bellies. They were currently grazing on the lush plants. In the middle of the herd fought two male Arsinoitherium over a female.

"These are _Moeritherium Andrewsi_ " Nigel said. "They're common herbivores to this area and are the normal prey of Gigantophis, along with fish, monkeys, early manatees, small sharks, and young Arsinoitherium. They often switch between the land and water to move to new grazing grounds and get access to the aquatic plants at the bottom of the mangrove bays. They have a matriarchal system because, although they are early ones, they are elephants. They'll be extinct through climate change and competition with more successful herbivores, making them prime candidates for residency in Prehistoric Park."

As Chiyo admired the two male Arsinoitherium fighting, Nigel placed the time portal ahead of the herd. Once set up, he took out his weapon of choice to lure the herd through the portal: an apple.

The herbivores looked up from their grazing at this offering of fruit. The matriarch seemed to weigh the pros and cons of accepting fruit from primates before wallowing forward. The rest of the herd followed it, possibly thinking that she was taking them to a new grazing area or thinking that they were unsafe here.

After nearly five minutes of admiring the male Arsinoitherium fighting, one of them lost. One of the males had charged suddenly, taking a gambling shot, and missed the other male. The missed male used his large horns to stab the back left leg of the attacker before the charging male tripped in it's pain and rolled in the sand.

The stabbed male tried to get up, but the other male pushed it down once more. After another two minutes, the charged male gave up and laid down in defeat. Chiyo finally realized that the Moeritherium herd had moved on into the portal, so she focused on capturing the female.

"If I catch the female, the winning male is going to try and follow to try and mate with her" Chiyo said to the cameraman. "We'll get the losing male to charge at us through the portal. Once back in the present, I'm going to stay back at the park for the night because I'm overseeing another one of Tantor's sessions."

Chiyo pulled an orange out of her coat pocket before offering it to the female Arsinoitherium. The female turned her head at the general direction of the fruit before slowly walking towards Chiyo. Arsinoitherium was short-sighted, like rhinoceros, and largely used their sense of smell to locate threats and find food. Despite this and the horns on it's head, Arsinoitherium was related to the modern day elephants of Africa and Asia than the rhinoceros of the same environments and habitats.

Chiyo held her breath as the horned animal stopped in front of her before staring at her for a moment. After what seemed like forever, the herbivore ate the fruit out of her hand. Chiyo let out a sigh of amazement when the Arsinoitherium let her touch it. Carefully, Chiyo took out the time portal before sending the female through.

The blue flash startled the winning Arsinoitherium male and the injured one took advantage. The injured one jumped up, catching the rival male's head between his two biggest horns, before getting up.

The first winner struggled, but the injured Arsinoitherium twisted it's head back and the other bellowed in pain and discomfort. The injured one kept twisting his head in different directions before the original winner tripped.

In one quick motion, the injured male swept his head away from his neck to let the winner fall before bashing the underside of his horns on the fallen one's head. The fallen one bellowed in pain before lying down in submission. The new winner snorted before charging at Chiyo for no apparent reason.

Chiyo quickly activated the portal and the Arsinoitherium went into the twenty-first century. Nigel quickly checked to make sure she was right (she went through the portal afterwards) before Nigel turned his attention back to the defeated Arsinoitherium. He was already wandering away, now looking for more females in this massive mangrove of marine monsters.

 **As Nigel and the cameraman set up their camp in Eocene Egypt, Bob is building a new vehicle that is specially designed for Theo to vent his anger out on in Prehistoric Park. However, it seems as if someone is going to be visiting him. And that someone is rather feathery.**

Bob was putting the sixth one of the eight tires in place when he heard a squawk above him. Before, he had been working on turning three different tractors and two trucks into Nigel's greatest terrible idea ever: the Tricero-Tractor. It was nearly impossible to flip over, had two bamboo stalks as horns, and a tire frill and padding.

The idea was that Theo could fight the Tricero-Tractor when someone was driving it. Bob had thought it was a stupid idea, but Hammond thought it would help Theo vent his anger out and be amusing to watch.

Bob looked up to see the source of the disturbance, who turned out to be none other than Phil the Phorusrhacos. The South American terror bird inspected the wheels that Bob was attaching to the Tricero-Tractor before he nudged Bob for some food.

Bob sighed, but complied, walking over to a nearby freezer room before coming out with a rabbit carcass in his hand.

"It's amazing that InGen can clone these things without them ever being alive" Bob said to the cameraman. "They use artificial wombs for cows, goats, sheep, rodents, rabbits, and horses before they create this giant glass tube full of nutrients. Once finished, they place the womb in there and wait for it to burst. The cow or such continues to grow until it's needed. Several sheep or goats can share a tube, as can dozens of rabbits or hundreds of rats and mice. This is done in some obscure InGen facilities in China, Russia, Montana, and France. John briefly considered making a large underground area in the labs as a cloning facility, but he decided that it would be too much work at the moment. One day he plans to, but that probably won't be until years after the park opens. God, darn it Phil!"

Phil had gone snooping through the building and apparently found at least two dozen worker helmets. He wore one on his head, while the rest were put into a pyramid. Phil was balancing on the top helmet somehow and watching everything below him. The hat that Phil happened to be wearing was Bob's.

"Give it back you stupid ostrich on steroids" Bob yelled at Phil when he merely used his leg to gently push Bob away. "I swear, I am going to eat you the next time Thanksgiving comes around. You know, the pyramid kind of reminds me of when I went to Egypt. The real pyramids were beautiful. One of the seven wonders of the world. What were the others?"

"I don't know" said the cameraman. "There's the pyramids, the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, the Great Wall of China, uhhh…. the first McDonald's, Cronus the Tyrannosaurus Rex, that one phone that you still have from the eighties, and my great grandmother."

Phil didn't reply to this and Bob laughed aloud. When he finished laughing, Bob sighed as he tried to take his hat back in vain. Once it was clear that Bob wouldn't get it back through force, he used the rabbit carcass he had retrieved from the freezer room.

Phil perked up when the carcass went flying at him and he lunged to get his hooked beak into the mammal. The helmet flew off his head and Bob retrieved it with a sense of triumph.

Until Phil took and ate his ham sandwich from his lunch box.

"PHIL!" Bob yelled angrily. "That's it! I'm giving you to the saber tooths!"

Phil didn't looked concerned and he started to preen his feathers. He knew the words "saber tooths." He knew that they were the creatures that he use to compete with, but he wasn't particularly concerned. He had seen them multiple times during his escapes. They were more or less the same from when they had come here, while Phil had grown larger and stronger since being brought to the park.

Bob seemed to quickly imagine fight between the saber tooths and Phil in his head before he sagged. He had just realized that in a fight between all the Smilodon and Phil, Phil would win, if motivated by food.

"Never mind" Bob said as he sat down and sagged. "I guess it wouldn't be a fair fight for the Smilodon in the first place. I hope we never get anything more hungry than Phil (like a certain Coelophysis which shall not be named). He eats so much that I wonder if he would eat all day if he could."

The sound of an opening metal door brought Bob to see that Phil had used his beak to open the giant freezer doors. Bob decided that he had had enough of Phil today and carefully aimed his dart gun at Phil. Bob fired and the dart whistled at Phil's neck. At the last second though, Phil turned and the dart whizzed past his long neck. The dart made a painfully loud ping on the wall behind Phil before the Phorusrhacos turned his head in Bob's direction and seemed to give a mocking screech. As Bob started aiming again, Phil grabbed one more rabbit before running out of the building to escape. Bob sigh once he took off.

"They don't pay me enough for this" Bob grumbled to no one in particular. "Babysitting and tranquilizing runaway terror birds every one or two days wasn't in my job description."

 **The next morning in Eocene Egypt, Chiyo meets back up with Nigel to check the underwater camera to see what they had caught overnight. However, there are some angry beach goers that they'll have to get by first.**

Nigel and Chiyo hid in the mangrove trees as they watched two Arsinoitherium battle it out for territory. One male had a large amount of scars from escapes from predators and battles with past rivals. The other was a female defending her calf from the overly aggressive male.

"This is a common thing that animals do" Nigel said to the cameraman. "If a male lion takes over a pride, he'll kill all the cubs of the previous pride leader to bring the females of the territory back into heat so he can mate with them. Arsinoitherium males do something similar, where they create territories and take over territories for the females within them. I guess that the previous male of this area was defeated by this one, so now the male is trying to kill the juvenile. Wow, look at the female!"

The female had managed to sink her horns into the male's back leg. The horns were dull and the male's skin was thick, but it still hurt the male.

As the male Arsinoitherium bellowed in pain, the female Arsinoitherium walked backwards. Just as the male recovered from her last attack, she charged forward and plowed into him. The male bellowed in pain before falling onto his side.

The female, seeing that the male was temporarily down, gave a strange forlorn cry to her juvenile. The young Arsinoitherium, which had been cowering in some tide pools, darted off and into the mangrove forest… and into the time portal. The female, seeing that her juvenile had vanished, stopped the fight with the male and darted after it, trying to protect it from a threat that wasn't there.

Once she barreled into the portal, Nigel deactivated it and looked back at the male. He was injured, but he would live. There was no need to bring him back to the twenty first century.

The two humans waited until the early elephant relative left until they climbed onto the rocks and started jumping from rock to rock, little by little gaining ground to the fish and camera from the day before.

After nearly seven minutes, the two time travelers and cameraman made it to the little rock island. Once the cameraman gained balance on the slippery seaweed covered stone, Nigel offered him a homemade device, similar to a telescope.

"I made these back at camp" Nigel said. "These are homemade ocean telescopes. They don't really have any magnification or anything like that but they work just fine. I'm going to peer into the water through one to see if any of the fish were taken. Normally, I would just swim down, but these waters are home to sharks, crocodiles, young Basilosaurus, and Gigantophis. And, although I would consider finding a Gigantophis a good thing, I don't want to be stuck in the water with one."

At this, Nigel shoved one end of the ocean telescope into the water, while he looked into the other end still on the surface. In the crystal clear waters below, two fish were missing and one of the pressure activated time portals had bite mark in it, clearly from something big and predatory.

"Looks like something visited last night" Chiyo commented once she saw the bite marks. "Could be any number of things."

Nigel nodded as he quickly grabbed the camera out of the water. What monsters of Egypt had visited last night while they had slept?

 **At Prehistoric Park, Nick is causing trouble once more for the staff members and animal residents. However, it looks like one resident isn't going to have any of his jokes. Namely, Cronus, the sub-adult Tyrannosaurus.**

Nick and two other workers were standing on the Tyrannosaurus Rex observation platform when Nick had started making jokes about the theropods within. Cronus had been asleep and had been awoken from his slumber by the morons on the platform.

"Hey, Cronus, the crows called!" Nick shouted at the Tyrannosaurus Rex, referring to his black and grey coloration. "They want their feathers back!"

The humans started laughing at the lame joke before a menacing rumble came up from within Cronus's chest as the mighty theropod dinosaur rose onto his feet. Nick and the other two humans took no notice in this and continued to make stupid jokes.

"Hey, you know what the Tyrannosaurus would write as a book series for extra meat if they were able to?" Nick asked his friends.

"I don't know" the two replied. "What?"

"The Cronus Chronicles."

The three humans once more laughed at the obviously bad joke before they registered the pounding of giant feet. Cronus was walking towards them with a death glare in his eyes. He always woke up from his naps cranky.

"Hey guys, I think Chicken-Zilla is looking for a fight" Nick joked as Cronus stopped in front of them. "You wanna get the Triceratops-porcupine mixes and see who would win?"

The humans laughed once again and Cronus turned around. They didn't register Cronus lowering the front half of his body and raising his back half. But by the time they did, it was too late. Yellow urine sprayed out, covering the three humans stupid enough to antagonize the king of the dinosaurs.

"Ouch! It burns!" shouted one of the men as he tried to rub the urine out of his eyes with his urine covered hands, only making it worse.

"You're telling me!" said the other man, who was rubbing his nose and blowing it out on any dry spots on his shirt and jacket before running out and using leaves from nearby trees.

"Stupid dinosaur!" Nick shouted at Cronus as soon as he got the taste of urine out of his mouth. He had, unfortunately for himself, had his mouth open, laughing, when Cronus had launched his attack. Cronus curled his lips, as if he found it gross too, before going back to his napping spot and fell back into blissful sleep.

 **Back in Eocene Egypt, Nigel and Chiyo are looking at the video footage from the night before in the camera. However the question remains as to if they will find their target, a mate to the chaos serpent back at the park.**

Nigel and Chiyo were looking at a laptop screen on the _Ichthyosaur_ with Hussein looking at the map with them. The first few pictures showed seemingly nothing but long black and brown blurs before the cameras yielded the pictures of the enormously wide variety of the creatures that lived there.

Over the night, hundreds of thousands of animals had passed by. Sea bass, thousands of smaller tropical fish, Dorudon, diving Arsinoitherium, early manatees, reef sharks, seabirds diving after living fish, Moeritherium swimming on the surface, a school of jellyfish and even a trio of young Basilosaurus had been seen so far. And that had only been the activity within four hours. They still had another nine to go through.

The camera showed pictures of one Basilosaurus stealing a fish, but avoiding the portal, while another showed one biting down on a fish and a portal, sending all three back to the aquatic holding pens. This brightened up Nigel, Chiyo, and Hussein greatly.

More pictures revealed previous wildlife and others. Sea turtles had swam by commonly. Sawfish had migrated up into the mangroves to breed, passing the camera in great schools. Rays were abundant along with schools of hunting sea snakes. Sea horses had been stalking among the corals and anemones. When night had fallen, schools of glowing jellyfish had came from the open ocean to go with the currents in the reefs. Crocodiles and sharks had hunted alongside each other and an unidentifiable whale species had swam by.

"There are at least two whale species that haven't been identified in the Wadi Al-Hitan formation" Chiyo said to cameraman. "Oh, look at that picture!"

Nigel had stopped at a picture that seemingly showed nothing but dark water. But Chiyo quickly pointed to the corner of the top right half to show the others a reflective green eye. Nigel smiled. He could only think of one creature in these mangroves that had a green eye. They had found their Gigantophis.

"Hussein" Nigel said, smiling at the picture. "Let's cruise up and down the coast for a while to see if we can find the territory of this Gigantophis or where it was going. Because I have a feeling that this one wasn't alone."

 **At Prehistoric Park, Bob needs help with building the Tricero-Tractor. Fortunately or unfortunately, there is only one available staff member to help him with the finishing touches. And that staff member was Nick.**

Bob had finished putting the last wheel in place on the Tricero-Tractor when Nick snickered for seemingly nothing.

"What's so funny?" Bob asked Nick.

"Nothing" Nick said back to Bob. "It's just the way you were bending. That reminded me on Thanksgiving when everyone was in the staff lounge and having the bowling contest."

"Oh yeah. That. I wasn't the best at bowling, was I?"

"You stink at bowling."

"You stink!" Bob retorted. "Literally. You smell like a Tyrannosaurus decided to spray you."

"That's because one did" Nick grumbled.

"Really? Who?"

"I am not going to give you the satisfaction of knowing which one it was."

"It was Cronus, wasn't it?"

"No. Maybe. Yes. How did you know?"

"Just a lucky guess. What did you do to him?"

"Nothing! He just woke up and sprayed me!"

"So… Cronus woke up from his nap and randomly decided to spray for no apparent reason."

"Well, I guess I woke him up."

"You are a first class idiot for waking him up."

"Hey! Am not!"

"Are too."

"Both of you get back to work!" the voice of John Hammond said over the radio. "Bob, don't antagonize Nick. Nick, don't antagonize Bob. I don't care if you antagonize Cronus, Nick, because you don't legally work for me, but Ludlow. If you're eaten, then it's Ludlow's fault for hiring employees that didn't know when to stop with their bad jokes."

At this, Nick turned beet red and Bob briefly wondered if the man would randomly explode. It was one of the many random thoughts to come to his head that day.

 **Several hours later of attentive patrolling along the coastline, Hussein believes he has found the territory of a Gigantophis. Unfortunately, he is both right and wrong.**

Nigel was sipping lemonade from a glass cup when Hussein shouted "Snake on the port bow!"

Chiyo got to the side of the ship first and was the first to see the Gigantophis. It was swimming swiftly and quietly under the surface of the water, fleeing from the much larger ship to a river that went into the mangroves where it wouldn't be able to follow.

"Meet you there" Chiyo said to Nigel before jumping off the boat. The snake didn't so much as turn back and Chiyo quickly swam to the shore before climbing into the mangrove trees. From there, she jumped from tree to tree, following the gigantic snake in the river through the treetops. Watching Chiyo, it was possible to think she was part gibbon or lemur.

"Well" Nigel said to the cameraman. "Chiyo has spirit. I don't know why, but I'm not surprised. I'm going to get a canoe and follow the river, looking for Chiyo and the snake. Hussein can go back to the present and… wait, I just saw something."

Nigel looked at the ocean to see it was retreating. Water started to slowly recede back out into the ocean, revealing corals, sponges, and sea stars in the reef. Fish of all sizes swam upstream with other animals of all shapes and sizes. The birds all seemed to head inland and the monkeys of the area used the trees as a fast method of transportation inland.

"The fish and such will be okay" Nigel said. "The river is actually a channel of an estuary inland, a mix of fresh and saltwater. It's not the animals that concern me, but the ocean. The climate is changing across the globe and it's not just the currents affecting the Tethys Ocean. The shifting continental plates also caused change in the coastal environments. An earthquake could possibly have happened overnight. If it was an earthquake, we would be fine, but it looks as if a small tsunami is coming."

At this, Nigel seemed to remember that Chiyo was still in the mangroves. He quickly told Hussein to go back into the present before he got into a canoe and sailed down the river, following the animals part of the way before he saw a Gigantophis away from the main group of animals. It followed a different channel that also went inland.

"Wonder where it's going" Nigel thought to himself. "Knowing Chiyo, she's probably going to keep on…"

Nigel was disturbed when something big swung from the trees before landing and regaining balance on the canoe. Chiyo had arrived.

"Don't do that Chiyo" Nigel said. "I thought you were some animal trying to attack me. So, have you caught the Gigantophis yet?"

"Yes" Chiyo replied. "Unfortunately, it was a male. But look at what I found past those mangroves."

"What?"

"Come on!" Chiyo said before leaping into a tree overhead. Nigel shrugged before placing a portal grenade on the canoe and following. A moment after he swung into the tree and took off into the forest, the canoe vanished in a vortex of blue light.

 **While Chiyo shows Nigel her surprise, Suzanne is introducing two very territorial marine reptiles to each other for breeding season. The juvenile (okay, he isn't really a juvenile anymore) male Tylosaurus had been chased out of the his mother's territory and now had respectable sized territory of his own. Now, Suzanne must play Cupid for the mosasaurs. She has done it with Tyrannosaurus, Smilodon, Triceratops, Torosaurus, Woolly Mammoths, Yutyrannus, Microraptor, Gorgonops, and Dwarf Pandas before, but Tylosaurus might present an entirely new challenge for her.**

Suzanne watched from the underwater walkway as the female Tylosaurus was released from the transportation ship and into the waters of the male Tylosaurus. The female tasted the water with her forked tongue before twisting around in the water to face the male.

The male just floated in the water, staring at her from a hundred or so meters away. Suzanne held her breath when the male started swimming up to the female. The grey marine reptiles showed no emotion in their eyes, their forked tongues flicking in and out like modern day snakes and monitor lizards.

Once the male reached the female, he stopped just feet away from her. Both stared at each other, bobbing up and down in the water, not quite sure what to make of the meeting.

"I'm really excited and nervous right now" Suzanne said to the cameraman. "Fossil evidence suggests that mosasaurs commonly fought and killed each other. Mosasaurs with tooth marks and broken necks have been found before, so I'm prepared to give the call to separate the two in case one of them start a fight with the other."

So far, the two had just been staring at each other, making no move of reaction nor aggression. Then, as if they had both woken up from a trance, they swam in opposite directions. Suzanne scratched her head, wondering what had happened.

"I'm not sure if I should take it as a good sign, a bad sign, or just a sign that they'll tolerate each other. I'm going to take it as a sign that they'll tolerate each other for the moment. However, we might have to move them later in the future."

Suzanne looked as the two giant mosasaurs swam away from each other in silence before leaving.

 **At Eocene Egypt, Nigel has finally found Chiyo's surprise. And it is a snake hater's nightmare.**

A hidden lagoon, less than two miles inland, had at least a dozen Gigantophis swimming under the water, snapping up turtles and fish that lived within. Chiyo had found a Gigantophis breeding lagoon. Nigel was currently in a tree, while Chiyo attracted the attention of several of the Gigantophis.

"We're just using a portal grenade this time" Nigel said. "I honestly don't want to get close to that many large predators. If they were land predators, then maybe I would risk it, but aquatic predators are much more versatile."

"Nigel" Chiyo yelled from afar, running across the mangrove roots and away from the giant snakes. "A little bit of help would be appreciated."

Nigel was about to chuck his grenade when he heard a rumble close by, followed by snapping trees. He quickly chucked the portal grenade at the snakes before setting up the time portal. Chiyo joined him and the snakes went up in a flash of blue light. The two humans ran through the time portal, just as a thirty foot wave washed over the bay.

 **The next day at the Wadi Al-Hitan Formation, Nigel and Hammond are checking in on the new resident of Prehistoric Park.**

The new Gigantophis were currently swimming in their enclosure while Apophis showed them who's boss. We currently was fighting another male for breeding territory in the main observation bay.

To the North, the Arsinoitherium and Moeritherium were grazing on aquatic plants found in their mangrove territory. Out in the ocean, the Basilosaurus trio played on a colorful reef, enjoying the company of small sharks that were too big for them to harm the early whales, but too small to eat. Hammond was watching them play through the reef tunnel before he spoke to Nigel.

"You know Nigel" Hammond said. "I think that Lizardlips and Lamia have been alone for too long.

 **Next time on Prehistoric Park, Nigel will save another Sphenacodon**

 **(A synapsid snaps at a piece of meat hanging from a tree)**

 **And another Megalodon.**

 **(Lamia circles another giant shark)**

 **But also anger some of the other creatures living with them.**

 **(A large amphibian charges out of the water at Nigel, similar to a modern alligator)**

 **All next time on Prehistoric Park!**

 _Animals Rescued:_

 _17 Moeritherium Andrewsi: Seven males, ten females_

 _4 Arsinoitherium Zitteli: one male, three females_

 _3 Basilosaurus Isis: two males, one female_

 _7 Gigantophis Garstini: two males, five females_


	3. Of Predators and Prey

**Sorry that it took so long to upload this guys. It's just that Glarn said some bad things about my work and series and I took it personally. I deleted the comment because it made me feel bad, so don't go looking for it. I've just been kinda bummed because of Glarn's comment. So… merry Christmas. Happy holidays to all of you guys (except Glarn). Bye.**

 **There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

 **This time, Nigel and Chiyo are returning back to ancient Egypt to save a mate for Apophis the Gigantophis, but searching for mates for Seymour, the Seymouria, Lizardlips, the Sphenacodon, and Lamia, the Megalodon.**

 **Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Chapter Three- Lost Loves of the Past Part 3

 **At Prehistoric Park, mating season has hit the islands. Most of the animals are continuing life on as normal. Other species are getting more territorial to create room for potential mates. Several of the animals have gone above and beyond, with the Ankylosaurus and Arsinoitherium, chasing out other species that they live with from their chosen territories. However, there are still some animals without mates. And after today, the animals at Prehistoric Park will never be lonely again.**

Nigel and Chiyo sat in front of a glassed off exhibit in the Carboniferous House. The inside had green, murky water and small Lepidodendron growing out of the water. Algae grew on the bottom and logs provided hiding for the animals inside if they wanted privacy. A bell ring from a walkway above and a keeper threw in sixteen dead fish in to feed the inhabitants. A moment later, five shapes came from all around the enclosure and snapped at the fish.

The creatures were Crassigyrinus, a caiman-like amphibian that would have eaten the fish, Meganeura, and Pulmonoscorpius of the Carboniferous period swamps of Scotland. One bit a fish in half before another snapped on whole.

"I remember when Scott attacked me the first time" Nigel said. "We were in the Carboniferous looking for giant bugs when Scotty attempted to attack me. We couldn't rescue him the first time, but then we saved him on a Lost But Not Forgotten mission. We rescued four new Dromornis for Daffy, our first Dromornis. Today, we're going to be rescuing mates for Lizardlips, Seymour, and Lamia. I always forget about Seymour, because he's such a small animal. But at any rate, even he doesn't deserve to be the last of his kind."

"We're going to be returning to the same area where we originally found Lizardlips, but going two hundred miles South of where we found Lamia and Manny, the juvenile Megalodon male" Chiyo said to the cameraman next to her. "We're hoping that maybe we can find more than one Megalodon to increase genetic diversity within the animals here. We haven't told Bob yet. Mary built the enclosure instead, while Bob was working on the Tricera-Tractor. Just wait until Bob sees the new sharks we bring back."

Chiyo smiled and Nigel gave out a chuckle, imagining the surprise Bob would have. He had nearly had a heart attack at seeing the Squalicorax. He hadn't even been told that Nigel and Chiyo were going to rescue more Megalodon.

Together, Nigel and Chiyo walked out of the from the Carboniferous House, passing the Meganeura aviary, Lepidodendron nursery, and Meganeura Nymph area. Each giant griffonfly nymph rested in it's own jar, eating minnows that had been provided for them. Nigel's radio suddenly blared to life, scaring the nearby Hylonomus from their logs.

"Nigel" Bob said on the other side of the radio. "I just finished the Tricero-Tractor for Theo. I'm going to park it next to Cronus's exhibit so Theo doesn't see it and break through the fence to try and get to it."

"That's fine Bob" Nigel said. "Just make sure Nick doesn't see or hear about it. Otherwise, he might do something stupid."

Chiyo nodded seriously before a Meganeura that was flying particularly low forced her to duck. Only three Meganeura that hadn't mated yet hadn't died. They would live on until they either reached six years of age or mated. Three females had not mated this year, meaning that they would live longer than the rest of their enclosure partners.

"So, where are we going first?" Chiyo asked Nigel.

"To the coast of Miocene Peru" Nigel said cheerfully. "I personally hope that we can find some Odobenocetops and rescue them. They're actually a relative to the narwhals, so I think they would be excellent additions to Prehistoric Park."

The two humans walked outside the Carboniferous House to find Phil running around while Suzanne chased after him. A worker clung to his neck, riding him like a horse or a carnivorous ostrich on steroids. Phil paid no mind to the worker, as he continued to run away from Suzanne and towards Morrison Formation. Nigel laughed at the sight before Chiyo talked.

"At least we'll never get an animal more troublesome than Phil, Theo, or Cronus (cough, Python, cough)" Chiyo said, watching Suzanne disappear down the path.

 **As Suzanne is preoccupied by Phil, Nigel and Chiyo by Lamia and Lizardlips, and Bob by Theo, Nick is doing his usual antics, after hearing "don't let Nick see or hear about it". And it looks like someone large, angry, and with big teeth is going to get his revenge.**

Nick was messing around in Hell Creek Formation, occasionally stopping to text on his phone. After he heard Nigel ask Bob to keep Nick away from the Tricera-Tractor, Nick had decided that it needed some "field testing".

Nick found the bamboo horned, tire frilled tractor easily enough. It sat next to the gate of some enclosure. Nick didn't bother reading the sign to see what was inside the enclosure as he opened the gate and drove the Tricera-Tractor through before closing it and driving along the edge of the clearing where the animals inside could be viewed.

"This is awesome" Nick said to himself. "Triceratops fighting! Alright! Maybe this can be an attraction. This is going to be so awesome!"

It was so not awesome. As soon as he finished his sentence, he ran over the tail of an animal sticking out of the underbrush. A surprised gurgle was made before the tail retreated into the bushes, leaving behind a black feather.

Nick paled. He only knew of one black feathered species in Hell Creek Formation. Slowly, the head of an angry Cronus raised out from the trees, looking down at Nick with anger and hunger in his eyes. Nick slowly started to back away slowly with the Tricera-Tractor before remotely opening the gates out of the paddock. Then, as quickly as possible, he turned the Tricera-Tractor around and sped off towards the gate. Cronus let loose an angry roar, shaking the very earth he stood on, before giving chase to the fleeing prey that resembled the horned ones he had hunted so often before being rescued.

"AHHHHHH" Nick screamed as Cronus nearly took his head off his shoulders. "Please don't eat me Carter or Cupcake or whatever your name is!"

Cronus roared angrily and continued to give chase. He did not like being compared to festive desserts. The gates were fully open now and Bob was on the other side, his arms crossed and glaring at Nick with his best angry gaze.

"Hmmmm" Nick thought to himself. "Seeing Bob stare daggers at me, it might be better to just jump off and let the crow on steroids get me."

After a brief argument with himself, he decided to take his chances with Bob. At least he didn't have to worry about foot long teeth biting into his body from Bob.

After several more seconds, Bob started closing the gates. At this, Nick panicked and drove faster than before, just barely making it out of the Tyrannosaurus enclosure in time. As soon as the gates closed, Cronus bashed his head into them in frustration before giving a growl of defeat. Beaten, the Tyrannosaurus lumbered back into the forest, disappearing from view.

Bob turned to Nick before talking angrily.

"So? Have anything to say for yourself?"

"Yes" Nick replied. "Can we make that an attraction?"

 **At the Sornan aquatic pens, Nigel and Chiyo have gotten Hussein to, once more, help them rescue animals as mates for older park residents that have been alone too long. First, they are going to Miocene Peru to rescue the greatest sharks ever to live. And because of that, they have brought secret weapons to help them catch both the juveniles and adults and even record their lives in the wild oceans of the prehistoric past.**

Nigel was walking up into the Ichthyosaur in a diver's suit and a harpoon with a small mini-sub looking device attached to it. It was the Remora (Researching the Environments of Megalodon in Oceanic Range Areas) drone. It was was made to be attached to the fin of an adult Megalodon that was to be attracted by chum. Inside was a small time portal for when Nigel desired to bring the Megalodon back.

Nigel smiled at the cameraman before he held up the Remora for them to see.

"Chiyo and I are going to split up" he said, smiling. "She wants to go after a juvenile since they're slightly less dangerous than the adults. While Hussein and I go out into the open ocean on the Ichthyosaur, Chiyo's going by inflatable speed boat along the shoreline. Hopefully, she'll bring back an Odobenocetops or two. We're going during the summer, which is when the juvenile Megalodon will be congregating in massive numbers along the shoreline to hunt the Odobenocetops. I'm going after the adults following the whale migrations."

Just then, Chiyo came along, dragging a paper mache Odobenocetops behind her. It was a pasty white with one tusk longer than the other. It was less than well built, but one could pass it off as an Odobenocetops if need be from a distance.

"Hi Nigel" Chiyo said as she dragged it along. "I made this paper mache Odobenocetops to see the exact method of how the juvenile Megalodon hunt in the wild. We normally have Lamia and Manny jump out of the water to attack cow carcasses that are rolled over the water. I thought that I could record a juvenile Megalodon attacking this fake Odobenocetops to try and create a more natural feeding method for the juvenile Megalodon. I've attached a camera to the bottom of the Odobenocetops, which I'm going to drag behind me on a rope, so we can see if juveniles go under their prey before propelling themselves upward like a modern great white."

"That's excellent Chiyo" Nigel said. "As you can probably tell by me taking the Ichthyosaur, I'm going out into the open ocean to find a mate for Lamia. Adult Megalodon will be following the whale migrations, so I thought that the best way to find a Megalodn would be to get a paddle and imitate an injured, thrashing whale."

Chiyo nodded before Hussein talked over the intercom to announce that all that wanted death via giant Miocene shark were advised to go abroad the boat. Nigel and Chiyo said bye before they splitted ways.

A minute later, after climbing aboard the Ichthyosaur, Nigel watched as the yacht disappeared into a flash of blue before they came to rest on a foggy ocean. A distance away, the coiffed coastline kissed the ocean and kelp forests grew along the surface and sea bottom. Seagulls cawed as they flew up and down the ocean sky.

In the distance, a small orange inflatable speedboat appeared from a flash of blue with Chiyo on. Chiyo quickly tied a rope onto the Odobenocetops dummy before she sped the inflatable boat off. The Odobenocetops dragged less than gracefully in the water behind the boat. Several of the gulls followed Chiyo, smelling the fish, squid, octopus, chum, and meat that she had as further enticement for the juvenile sharks.

"Welcome to the coastline of Miocene Peru" Nigel said happily as the speedboat disappeared in the fog. "Here, baleen whales, sperm whales, seals, other toothed whales, and smaller sharks are abundant along with other animals that called this ocean home. This is the best place to look for Megalodon, save perhaps Sharktooth Hill in California. If we're to find any Megs, it's going to be here."

Hussein lowered the giant chum ball into the water of the sea and the crew watched as the ocean turned red with fish blood. All there was to do now was wait.

 **At Prehistoric Park, Suzanne has caught up with Phil and cornered him next to one of the enclosures. However, it was the enclosure of a rather dangerous animal. Namely, the pair of Prehistoric Park's predatory fish, Hyneria.**

Phil was backing away from Suzanne and into foot deep water. Suzanne was now slowly backing away from Phil to encourage him to come out of the water. How ever, the terror bird was in no mood to do so.

Once Phil was at the two foot deep part, Suzanne started to worry even more. Hyneria were known to beach themselves trying to get to prey on the shore. Ripples on the far side of the lake didn't help Suzanne's anxiety whatsoever.

When Phil reached four feet of water, the female Hyneria, Holly, attacked. She rushed towards him, on the surface of the water. Swirling white foam and bubbles came from the fast moving fish as she zeroed in on her target. Phil squawked in alarm before he took off towards the shoreline. Despite being just ten feet away from the shore, the predatory fish was still closing the distance between her and Phil.

"Hurry up Phil" Suzanne said as she loaded a special type of tranqulizer into her gun. This dart was made specially to penetrate most sauropod hide, giant crocodilian hide, and fish scales. The park has yet to make a dart that could penetrate ankylosaur armor and Saltasaurus hide.

Phil lunged forward as the teeth of Holly snapped down and a loud snap-crack was heard. Mud and water flew everywhere, blocking Suzanne's view of Molly, Phil, the lake, and everything else.

Several seconds later, the water and mud let the sweet kiss of gravity reclaim them and Suzanne could see again. Phil was next to her, his eyes wide with fear and shock, shaking like a leaf. His beak was open, but no sound came out.

Holly was sliding back into the deeper water, deeming the chase done and over with. The snap had come from her almost getting Phil, but snapping down on a branch jutting out from a log that was on it's side.

Suzanne looked over herself, covered in mud but okay. Then she examined Phil. He had a small cut on his leg, but it wasn't anything life threatening. Phil quickly caught her gaze before running away from Hyneria Estuary, squawking in terror as he sprinted back to his safe enclosure with his mate and his new enclosure partners on Santa Cruz Plains. The terror birds of Isla Nublar had quickly learned never to go in water four feet deep outside of their enclosure.

Back in Miocene Peru, Nigel is still waiting for an adult Megalodon and Chiyo is looking for a juvenile. Fortunately or unfortunately for both of them, their about to find their sharks.

 **Chiyo's P.O.V.**

Chiyo had been driving up and down the coastline for an hour now, without a single sighting of a juvenile Megalodon. Several times, a mako shark swam near the surface, but nothing else showed itself to Chiyo. Then the attack came. The water behind Chiyo seemed to explode and before Chiyo could look back, the shark was already gone.

Chiyo quickly drove next to the cliff line to prevent an attack to her boat before looking at her fake Odobenocetops. It had not fared well.

Half it's body was missing, along with one tusk gone. The camera was barely in the remains and the empty marbles it had as eyes seemed to stare at Chiyo as if to say "Not cool man". Chiyo gulped before putting a diving suit on.

"You may think I'm nuts"Chiyo said. "But the Megalodon might be full, even though it was just paper. I'm going to dive down and explore the kelp forest to find some of the local Odobenocetops and maybe even the juvenile Megalodon."

With that, she finished putting her suit on, strapped on her mask and oxygen tank, and dove underwater. There, she was taken aback in the green water as dozens of Odobenocetops looked for shellfish on the underwater floor as they obliviously went on with their day, with an air similar to modern day manatees in the Everglades.

Each one was a dull grey with brown spots. In males, one tusk was considerably longer than the others. In females, both short tusks were the same length. Each one was keeping a careful eye out for predators.

"That one's injured" Suzanne said, gesturing to female who was swimming weakly and bleeding on her fin. "She likely scratched it on a rock or just barely missed the jaws of a shark. It might be infected, which can be a killer. I'll wait for a Megalodon to come, but if one doesn't, then I'll send her back before the infection can get worse."

Chiyo watched silently behind some kelp as the herd foraged on, oblivious to the human watching them in a sunken world that survives no more.

 **Nigel's P.O.V.**

The ocean was the brightest red Nigel had ever seen. The birds pecked at bits of chum that floated off of the giant ball of chum. Those birds were occasionally taken by the tiger and mako sharks that patrolled around the boat. Then the radar went crazy.

A big blooming sound came from the radar and Nigel, along with Hussein, raced to it. On the radar was a solitary shape. It was a forty foot long shape with two little spikes that represented fins coming out of the side. It was a Megalodon.

Nigel almost ran out of the room in excitement before another bloop came. At this, another forty foot shape appeared on the radar screen. Both men paled as they realized that they may have used too much chum. Now they had two full-grown Megalodon. Unfortunately, Nigel was, well, Nigel. He wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to rescue more animals than necessary.

"Nigel" Husseing growled, looking at Nigel prepare his harpoon, readying the chum over the hull, and grabbing the portal remote. "Don't even think about it."

"Oh, I'm thinking about" Nigel laughed. "Bob is just going to love me."

Hussein seemed to weigh the pros and cons of rescuing the extra animals before he gave Nigel some extra bait as further enticement for the sharks.

He handed him a large red crab from a nearby aquarium that had some type of small crusty coral growing on it's shell. The wildlife explorer looked over the crustacean before Nigel questioned the gift.

"What….?" Nigel started.

"It's the Crusty Crab" Hussein said joking. "Here's the Chum Bucket."

Hussein handed Nigel pail full of (you guessed it) chum.

"Thank you…?"

"You're welcome. Now hurry up. I want to see the look on Bob's face when we first get the Megalodon."

Nigel quickly tied the Crusty Crab onto a rope before tossing him into the rope. For a Megalodon, it would have barely been a snack, but the sharks didn't seem to care. The one closest darted towards the Crusty Crab, who was doing nothing but snapping his claws at the seagulls that got to curious about him.

Nigel quickly pulled the Crusty Crab away from the shark and towards the hull. The Megalodon, seeing the crab move away, she chased after it. Nigel quickly activated the hill portal and the Megalodon was sent back, into the Isla Sorna aquatic holding pens.

The Crusty Crab was quickly hauled back on board to avoid the jaws of a mako shark and placed back in the aquarium. Now came the hard part for Nigel: not catching the shark but placing the Remora on it's fin.

"This is going to be painful for me" Nigel said as he placed the Crusty Crab back in his aquarium. "But it's for a good cause. I'll rescue it when I come back. This crusty little crab is going to get a special place in the Aquarium when we get back. I may as well make a plaque for him describing how he rescued a Megalodon!"

Nigel quickly grabbed the harpoon with the Remora on it before running out. He stood near the later and directed for Hussein to take the chum towards the ladder that one could climb if they had fallen into the ocean. Waiting carefully, Nigel was rewarded for his patience ten minutes after Hussein had moved the chum by the Megalodon swimming right by, it's dorsal fin exposed.

Knowing that this might be his only opportunity, Nigel launched himself out at the shark, not thinking ahead. Only when he harpooned the fin and landed in the water did he start to think about what the consequences of jumping into shark infested waters. A male tiger shark started to rush at Nigel before the wildlife explorer could get out of the water. Before he could do anything, Hussein tossed a portal grenade and Nigel disappeared in a blue flash, leaving behind some very confused birds and sharks.

 **As Nigel is getting out of his diving gear and into his Permian safari gear, Owen and Bob are introducing Lamia to her new mate, Dakuwaqa. But it appears that Lamia is more territorial than she first lets on.**

The boat had just released Dakuwaqa into Megalodon Currents when Lamia melted out of the inky black depths. Bob had had a heart attack at seeing the new addition to Megalodon Currents before deciding to interrogate him into the enclosure.

The two sharks circled around each other as they watched each other, evaluating if it was worth enough energy to attack. Carefully, the two inspected each other, cautious of the other. Then Lamia attacked.

She charged at Dakuwaqa, her jaws agape. Dakuwaqa swam to the side before ramming her gills. It stunned her into stopping and he took the opportunity to bite her dorsal fin. After a moment, Lamia dislodged the nuisance before using her tail to smack Dakuwaqa over the head.

"Someone get those two apart!" Bob yelled on the deck of the boat.

"No, don't!" Owen yelled. "They're just setting up territory boundaries. If you try to separate them, you'll only make them angrier! Just let them fight it out!"

 _"Just setting up territory boundaries?!"_ Bob yelled at Owen _"They're going to rip each other into fish sticks!"_

Owen said nothing as he watched Dakuwaqa give a final bite to Lamia before he went into his newly claimed territory. Lamia, who was bleeding from the bite, swam back and wandered into her territory, now only half as big as it was before. The boat crew relaxed as they watched both sharks disappear back into the vast blue ocean.

 **In Miocene Peru, Chiyo has been watching the Odobenocetops for nearly an hour and her oxygen supply is running out quickly. Luckily for her and the injured Odobenocetops, the Megalodon have finally come. Unluckily for her and the injured Odobenocetops, the Megalodon have finally come.**

The injured Odobenocetops (which Chiyo had named Odie) was the first to be attacked. A juvenile Megalodon seemed to come from nowhere before ramming into Odie. Odie gave a cry of surprise, pain, weakness, stress, and injury and the other Odobenocetops seemed to get the cue that an attack had happened. Swimming in a bunched together pod, they all rushed away from the area, in the direction of Chiyo. Chiyo had no other choice than to open the portal and the early narwhal relatives swam through in a great pod.

Now only Odie was left and she was struggling to regain balance as the Megalodon charged at her with it's mouth open. Not thinking, Chiyo grabbed Odie by her fin and pulled her away from the shark in the nick of time.

The Megalodon barreled past the human and whale and through the kelp… right into another juvenile Megalodon who had been cruising around. Chiyo, seeing her opportunity, activated the portal as the first juvenile swam away from the second one and into the portal, with Meg number two hot on it's tail.

After deactivating the portal, Chiyo looked around for Odie. After twenty minutes of looking around for her, Chiyo's oxygen started to get low. Sadly, she left the magnificent Megalodon world of underwater and into her boat, thinking she wouldn't be able to save Odie.

Odie had beaten her to it. The Odobenocetops was sleeping when she got there, like a dog waiting for it's owner, when she climbed aboard. Odie woke up once Chiyo came back and even started to shake her head, maybe as a threat display, but most likely as a sign of affection to her rescuer.

"I didn't really think that Odobenocetops could leave the water" Chiyo said to the cameraman. "I guess I should have expected that they could, but I couldn't really imagine it until I saw Odie here. They probably only left the water when there was a floating object that they could safely rest on, like a log or patch of kelp."

She scratched the cetacean behind the head affectionately before the Odobenocetops accidentally pierced the inflatable boat with one of her tusks as she shook her head in bliss.

"Oh no" Chiyo muttered. After that, she quickly sent the boat and herself (along with Odie) back into the twenty-first century.

 **An hour after getting Odie to Suzanne, preparing for an expedition into the Permian, hearing about Phil's close encounter with the Hyneria, getting Bob to build a special tank in the Aquarium for the Crusty Crab, and doing other park work, Nigel and Chiyo are finally ready to capture a mate for Lizardlips. Back into the Permian period in the red land where the heat and thirst aren't your biggest enemy, but your neighbors are.**

Nigel and Chiyo came to a bluff overlooking a large swamp. Mud lie everywhere and plants grew along the water line. An odd tree stuck out of the swamp several thousands yards away. Dragonflies buzzed in the air and the footprints of animals that had gone near the water and over the bluff they were on were everywhere.

"Welcome to the Permian" Nigel said. We're hear in the wet season, meaning more animals will be abound. For now, we can focus on finding a mate for Seymour. He's the least dangerous creature in the Red Beds formation at Prehistoric Park. Let's hope that the rest of the Seymouria species is just as calm."

Nigel and Chiyo walked around the banks of the river for several minutes, occasionally stopping to look at a new set of footprints, a species of Triassic insect, or a plant, before they came across a small stream. A Seymouria was walking up the stream's banks, releasing a series of chitterlings that were answered in the distance, upstream.

Nigel grabbed the Seymouria behind the head before Chiyo quickly sent the amphibian back to the twenty-first century before walking upstream. Yet another several minutes followed. Eventually, the faint chitterlings became louder as they traveled farther upstream. At one point, it became so loud that Nigel and Chiyo sent the cameraman back to Prehistoric Park to get earbuds for them.

After ten minutes of walking, sending random Seymouria they came across through, accidentally tripping on large stones, and Permian amphibian chittering, the three humans reached a small lake.

The lake had barren shores that had nothing but mud. Or they would have, except that thousands of mature Seymouria crowded the shores. Each one made a chittering noise and a few were even in the lake, laying eggs. At least a quarter of the lake was filled with Seymouria eggs already.

"This is just like a penguin colony" Nigel said. "Seymouria are a semi-social animal. They live in groups of about twenty or less if enough food is around. If not, then it's every amphibian for itself. Seymouria mate for life, like certain birds and theropods. The Seymouria are making the chittering noises to try and look for each other. Modern emperor penguins do this to locate one another in the colony. There must be thousands here! This is probably one of the less protected lakes that they lay their eggs in during mating season. During the start of the wet season, the Seymouria find the most isolated, protected ponds they can find to lay their eggs in. Once the pond is filled up, the Seymouria that didn't lay their eggs yet look for a new pond. I don't know why the males are going in the water. Wait a minute…"

Each male Seymouria was swimming as quickly as they could, randomly weaving, turning, diving, and jumping onto the shore. They looked as if they were trying to avoid something.

Chiyo nudged Nigel as he noticed a green shape, easily the size of an American alligator swim up the stream and into the lake. She pointed at several more green shapes before Nigel and Chiyo took in the sheer amount of the green shapes. While thousands of Seymouria were swimming, at least a hundred of the shapes were in this lake.

"What are you?" Chiyo asked, before perking up as she remembered something. "Wait a minute… Nigel, get away from the lake!"

But he was too late. A giant green amphibian burst forth from the waters and nearly took his head off. Nigel stumbled back in fright, surprise, and shock before bolting inland. The animal made no move to chase after the man.

The animal was green with a brown underbelly and black markings around it's eyes, like a raccoon or killer whale. The tail was powerful, along with it's jaws. The legs were small, almost comical for an animal so large, but it's teeth looked like they came from a monster. If Hollywood created a movie about a mutated alligator/swamp monster, this creature would fit the bill perfectly.

"An Eryops!" Nigel exclaimed. "We saw one of these guys when we came here the first time. It tried to snap up a juvenile Edaphosaurus. In fact, since we're in the same area as last time, the very same one might be in this lake!"

The Eryops opened it's mouth wide, displaying all of it's dangerous teeth, before clamping it shut with an amazingly loud clamp. The Seymouria had given the Eryops a large berth. Then an idea hit Chiyo.

"Nigel" Chiyo said. "I think I know why the male Seymouria are swimming about so randomly. When their mate starts laying eggs, the males try to keep the attention of the Eryops, but not get caught. Looks like one of them didn't make it."

An Eryops was lumbering out of the lake, an injured Seymouria stuck in it's jaws. The retilomorph hung limp as it wait for the inevitable to happen. The Eryops dropped the Seymouria, immediately bolted. Chiyo sent the little animal through before turning back to Nigel, a familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Nigel" Chiyo said seriously. "No. I know what you're thinking and Bob will kill you for it."

"Chiyo" Nigel said. "I'm not going to bring back all the Eryops. Maybe just nine, twenty at max. Seven as a minimum. And perhaps…"

"Nigel, I want to see you survive longer than five minutes when we get back to the park. You saw Bob when we got the Megapirhana! He'll kill you if you send back twenty killer salamanders on steroids."

Nigel ignored her, splashing the surface of the water and chucking a rock at a pair of submerged Eryops. Three great amphibians lunged out of the water, in a manner similar to modern day Nile crocodiles. Nigel got a free swamp shower before activating the time portal. Three Eryops disappeared. Nigel grinned at the cameraman before he got back to capturing more Eryops and Seymouria. Chiyo just sighed and went back to Prehistoric Park to break the news to Bob. He was going to have a fit.

 **At Prehistoric Park, Owen through with his workshift of training Velociraptors. Now, he is doing a side project to try and increase the happiness of the Australopithecus in their enclosure. Modern day apes have learned to use sign language in captive settings. Now, Owen is teaching them sign language, but he's going to have his work cut out for him.**

Owen had been teaching them all random signs, though most had lost interest and went away. He was currently teaching Grey's troop, as it was calmer and didn't have Hercules always hooting, agitated that Grey was still alive.

In front of him on a log sat Blue, Lucy, and a female named Aussie. Grey stood nearby, watching as well. Owen had several cards with him that had pictures on them. So far, he had taught them words like me, you, I, for, she, he, a, listen, mom, dad, aunt, uncle, bird, monkey, lizard, and park.

They sat next to the stream in their enclosure, the rest of the troop foraging near the waterfall. They were in the lush forest part of the enclosure, as opposed to the savanna area. A gate and wooden corridor connected it to the African Herbivore exhibit, where the Deinotherium, Ancylotherium, Sivatherium (you just can't ever get enough theriums), and other African herbivores resided, along with a few modern day herbivores that had been rescued with them as well.

"That" Owen pointed at the log they were sitting on. "Is a log."

Owen made the sign for log before little Blue lost interest. Owen sighed in exasperation. All he wanted to do was teach humanity's ancestors how to speak in sign language, find out if they were happy, and maybe have a decent conversation with one over tea. But nooooooooooo. That was just too much to ask for.

Owen brightened up when Blue started to sign random words, but he accidentally insulted Owen by signing: _Mom. He a monkey uncle._

After that, Owen decided that their training had gone far enough for today. Stroking his mustache, he walked outside of the enclosure. He found being called a monkey's uncle by a baby Australopithecus who didn't even now what that meant much more hard to deal with then a pack of aggressive Velociraptors that he was supposed to train. He needed a raise.

 **It appears as if Owen has his work cut out for him. As Nigel and Chiyo are rescuing more Seymouria and Eryops, Owen is getting over his embarrassment, Nick is getting over his disappointment of not having the Tricera-Tractor become an attraction, Bob getting over the anger and shock of Nigel continually sending more and more Eryops and Seymouria, and Lamia getting used to her tank mate, it appears as if Odie the Odobenocetops has found a friend. And he is a bad influence.**

Odie stared up at Phil, who in turn looked down at her. Suzanne watched this at a distance away, afraid to try and tranqulize or move Phil in fear of aggravating him into attacking cute little Odie.

Odie continued to stare up at the feathery creature looking at her. She had been eating shellfish from a plate when Phil had strolled by her enclosure and broken the clasp that stopped the gate from swinging open.

The enclosure was in Suzanne's veterinary complex on Isla Nublar. How Phil had sneaked past the security cameras, Suzanne didn't even want to know. Odie had been put into a small area that was roughly the size of an acre. It was an outdoor saltwater pool, with live seaweed and kelp growing on the bottom, but no sharp rocks or any coral to prevent Odie from cutting herself. Smooth sand was at the bottom and a few rocks were there, so that any marine creatures could scratch off skin parasites that marine mammals are so often plagued with. A white sandy beach was near the door and glass fence. The fence was only about the height of a man's waist.

Phil could have stepped over, no problem, but he had decided he had wanted to break the door. Odie had been swimming around, exploring the tank and eating shellfish on the beach when Phil had broken in.

After an intense two minutes of staring at each other, Phil lowered his head and sniffed the early narwhal relative. Odie seemed to think of this as a sign of friendship and she placed a piece of oyster meat at Phil's taloned feet.

Phil cawed curiously at this strange tusked mammal that had placed a strange piece of foreign smelling meat. The Odobenocetops waited for the bird to eat it for five or so minutes before Phil got the cue. Lowering his head, he picked up the meat before tossing his head back and swallowing the meat. His eyes widened at the taste before he sat down and unto his haunches. How had he not tasted this meat before?!

Suzanne watched the entire spectacle from a distance away, more confused than concerned. She had lowered her tranquilizer rifle and was now watching Phil sniff the spot where Odie had placed the meat.

"What are they doing?" Suzanne asked herself when Phil started walking out of the complex with Odie following. "I think they're looking for more oysters."

The cameraman laughed at the ridiculous theory before remembering this was Prehistoric Park. Here, Cronus fought the world's only Tricera-Tractor, Microraptors lived in Nigel's office, Neanderthals and Homo Erectus worked in the park alongside three former civil war slaves, dromaeosaurids were trained, Australopithecus called trainers a monkey's uncle in sign language, and Argentinosaurus tried to befriend inanimate cranes.

Suzanne sighed as the two new friends disappeared around a corner. She had nostalgia for the old days when she didn't have to worry about terror birds and early narwhal relatives teaming up to obtain oyster meat.

 **In the Permian period, Nigel and Chiyo have finished sending back all the Eryops they can without giving Bob a heart attack and rescuing nearly three dozen Seymouria from the jaws of the great aquatic hunters. Now, they are after a mate for Prehistoric Park's Sphenacodon, Lizardlips. Instead, they are about to find more herbivorous synapsids instead.**

Nigel was just about ready to leave the lake when Chiyo said she needed to refill her canteen at a nearby spring. She left a second later into the brush before Nigel cracked a mischievous grin and pulled a jar out and scooping up Seymouria eggs from the lake. When his jar was filled to the max with water and amphibian eggs, he quickly ran through the time portal, gave the eggs to Bob (who was fuming at Nigel for bringing back twenty Eryops), and came back. The portal closed, just in time for Chiyo to return.

"Over here!" Chiyo yelled at Nigel. "I found some Edaphosaurus, but they're different from the ones at Prehistoric Park. You should come see them."

Nigel walked over to Chiyo before she took him to the swamp again. An Eryops lounged lazily on the bank of the shore as a herd of yellow-sailed Edaphosaurus grazed on the horsetails that the swamp had to offer the herbivores.

Unlike the green skinned, red and black sailed Edaphosaurus Novomexicanus already at Prehistoric Park, these Edaphosaurus were a vivid scarlet bodied species. The sail on their back was yellow and they had black striped tails.

"These are Edaphosaurus Pogonias" Chiyo said. "I didn't really study much about this species, but here's all you'll need to know. 1) They are herbivores. 2) They are Edaphosaurus. 3) Predators like Dimetrodon and Sphenacodon prey on Edaphosaurus, meaning that if we stay, then we'll likely meet a predator."

"That's actually a pretty good idea Chiyo" Nigel said. "I think I can vouch for all of us when I say that we should stay here and wait for a Sphenacodon."

Of course, that just meant that it would be easier for Nigel to capture several Sphenacodon for Prehistoric Park. Chiyo didn't mind it, but the cameraman thought it would be wise to avoid a Permian reptile that was bigger than Dimetrodon and even fought them regularly. Maybe he should have just called in sick today…

 **At Prehistoric Park, Odie and Phil have raided the park's oyster supply, frustrating Bob even mo so after Nick's stupid move with the Tricera-Tractor and Nigel's move to bring multiple Eryops back. To calm himself, he has decided to deal with the park's less threatening new arrivals: the Seymouria.**

Bob had put the finishing touches on the new and improved Seymouria Sanctuary when he felt as if he had earned a break. In fact, he had skipped his lunch break to move the Seymouria to Seymouria Sanctuary. Seymour seemed to happy to have some friends and had immediately started calling to see if his mate was among the animals rescued.

Seymouria Sanctuary was mostly scrubby rocky land. Shrubs and horsetails grew everywhere and a few burrows were made to give them a place to hide during the night. A pond provided the, with an area to lay their eggs and cool off. A ridge of looked all of this, giving the Seymouria high ground to seek to look for insects.

Bob wiped his brow as he observed the lake. Several females were laying eggs in the lake, which Bob would have to go and collect later. But for now, Bob could just lay down and watch the retilomorph so about their lives, exploring this new land of possibilities.

"Seymouria doesn't have to drink water" Bob said as he laid down a against rock. "They get all the water they need from roots that they chew on to get water and vitamins. They also eat clay for minerals, but that's besides the topic. In the nooks and crannies, we've put a bunch of goodies for them. Grasshoppers, pieces of watermelon, lizards, fish, and even two or three dodo eggs."

Bob took out a granola bar and bit a piece off before going on.

"Dodos are a lot like chickens. They lay lots of eggs, even though they're unfertilized. The only time a fertilized egg comes around is during nesting season. Then they'll have anywhere from a fertilized egg to as many as five. Although most of the time, it's just a single egg. Buzz of you little twerp!"

A Seymouria had tried to steal Bob's granola bar. Bob then pushed the little animal away. The Seymouria gave a little call that sounded similar to a frog and immediately all the available Seymouria swarmed Bob, jumping and clinging onto him.

Bob yelped in surprise before he was buried under an avalanche of reptilomorphs. He tried to rise to find the weight of the tiny animals was too much. He sighed in defeat when the first Seymouria walked in front of him and gave a mocking croak.

"Laugh it while you can" Bob said to the Permian inhabitant. "The Dimetrodon need a new dietary supplement. Your time is ticking."

The Seymouria gave no indication of hearing this. As he walked by, Bob saw a little scar on it's nose. It was Seymour, the original. Seymour walked to Bob's pinned down left hand before taking the granola bar out of his grip.

"SEYMOUR!"

Seymour quickly gave a croak out before running towards the lake. There, he plunged into the water and swam out of Bob's area where he would be able to wade in before swallowing the granola bar. Bob learned a valuable lesson that day: never take a granola bar into a Permian enclosure or else the leader will croak and the rest of the animals will mob you until the leader gets the granola bar and runs away.

 **In the Permian period, Nigel and Chiyo have waited for nearly an hour. It appears as if their patience is about to pay off with not just one Sphenacodon, but three. Nigel hopes Prehistoric Park is ready for more prehistoric Permian predators, because he's rescuing them, regardless of what Bob thinks about it.**

The Edaphosaurus Pogonias were grazing on the horsetails next to the swamp. The youngest member of the herd, a juvenile male, stood watch, since juveniles had better eyesight than the adults. He swallowed a stone to aid digestion before a snarl was heard from a nearby grove of trees. Luckily for the source of the hiss, Edaphosaurus could hear very well.

Inside the grove, Sphenacodon male was following two females, most likely sisters. One of the sisters was hissing at the male before she lunged out at him in a mock charge. The Sphenacodon male didn't react standing his ground and continuing to snarl and hiss.

"The females are testing the male to see if he's strong" Nigel said to the cameraman. "The females have come into heat, but they want strong genes to be passed on and into the next generation. Look at the male! He's charging at the leading bull Edaphosaurus to prove himself!"

The Edaphosaurus flashed it's bright yellow back to be darker and more intimidating, but the Sphenacodon showed no fear. The rest of the herd had backed off and we'e now watching as the two males of different synapsid species showed off against one another.

The Edaphosaurus had surprisingly sharp teeth and claws and a powerful tail to use as a weapon if need be. The sail gleamed in the sunlight and muscle rippled underneath the skin of the herbivore.

The Sphenacodon was snarling at it's smaller opponent. Large teeth and claws gave it an advantage at frontal assault, but it's tail power was pathetic for an animal it's size. Greater muscles worked in a well-oiled way that seemed to let it glide across the ground.

The Edaphosaurus had it's back turned to the predator, with the tail lashing to and fro. The black stripes seemed to grow larger as the synapsid swung the tail, something that might have intimidated a smaller creature. But this was no minor predator. This was a Sphenacodon, the top predator of the ecosystem, determined to prove itself to one of the females.

"Well this is going to be an interesting fight" Chiyo said, a wee bit frightened for both animals. "If the Edaphosaurus hits the Sphenacodon right, it can break it's jaw. Or if a well placed kick gets it's face, the Sphenacodon can lose an eye. Nigel and I would save them now, but if we were to move the two right now, they would become even more violent. Look at them go!"

The predator lunged at the tail, snapping it's jaws down on it with a crunch and a cleaving sound. A moment later, the Edaphosaurus Pogonias pulled it's tail away… without the first foot that made up the tip.

The Sphenacodon snarled at the synapsid as it swallowed the meat before roaring at the sky in a sound that echoed across the landscape. It was the sound of a magnificent top predator, now disappeared from our world, crying for the presence of death.

The Edaphosaurus was in full panic mode now as he ran towards the water. Edaphosaurus and Dimetrodon were semi-aquatic creatures, moving between land and water at will. Sphenacodon, on the other hand, downright sucked at swimming.

The herd joined in the rush, with the male Sphenacodon chasing after them from behind. Nigel activated his portal for the herd, while Chiyo activated hers for the Sphenacodon. The Edaphosaurus stopped at the blue vortex of light until the Sphenacodon females joined the hunt. At that point, the herd rushed through Nigel's portal and the predators disappeared into Chiyo's portal.

 **As things cool down in the Permian, Nigel and Chiyo return to Prehistoric Park, and Bob gets over Seymour stealing his granola bar, Suzanne now has to save Phil and Odie from some rather angry inhabitants that do NOT want to share their oysters.**

Phil and Odie were in the Flaming Cliffs formation when Phil picked up the scent of oysters. Odie did a strange kind of shuffle, much like a modern seal, behind Phil until the massive terror bird stopped. Suzanne followed from a distance away, making sure they didn't get in trouble. Ever since the Not So Great Hyneria Incident Of This Morning, she had been making sure everyone in Prehistoric Park had kept a careful eye on the South American predator.

Suzanne knew of only one creature that ate oysters in Flaming Cliff formation. Suzanne hoped Phil had caught the scent of oysters from the nearby coastline where the Archelon and Odobenocetops. No such luck.

Phil had reached part of the Flaming Cliff formation where a small oasis lake stood at the base of an expanse of shrubbed sand dunes. Rocks jutted out randomly from the lake and fish swam along the shell covered bottom. The inhabitants of the enclosure were most likely in their large burrows shade of the few trees that dotted the oasis.

"Oh crud" Suzanne said when Odie launched herself off of the raised platform used to observe the strange inhabitants before Phil followed. "This is bad."

Odie dived into the lake, using the her tusks to feel among the shells for living oysters. Phil stood in the water, which at it's deepest was four feet. The terror bird looked nervously around, possibly keeping watch for Hyneria.

Odie came up three minutes later, which seemed to make Phil relax. At least there weren't any large carnivorous fish. Odie dropped four large oysters at Phil's feet before cracking them open by bringing her tusks down. The smell of the mollusk flesh reached Phil's nostrils.

Phil squawked in approval, alerting the inhabitants to his and Odie's encroachment. Confused sounding gurgles came from the burrows under the trees before the inhabitants came out.

Each had a dull red crest with bright red feathers. A toothless large beak was on the mouth with naturally narrow eyes. Clawed feathered arms were in a clapping motion and the tail feathers were remarkably larger than the other feathers.

"Oh no" Suzanne said as Phil and Odie ate the shellfish. "The Oviraptor are out. Oviraptor usually stay in their burrows and sleep during midday to escape the worst of the heat in deserts. Everything else they do above ground. The burrows go a bit of a ways down and opens up into a chamber the size of your average living room. Mates and families share chambers, but they don't create underground colonies or tunnel systems. Run Phil!"

The Oviraptors had started to surround Phil, but the terror bird was faster. Odie dove into the water before Phil started running in almost as fast. The Oviraptor charged after them, although slower since they were used to standing still and waiting for fish to come to them.

Suzanne quickly opened the gate out of the enclosure before Phil changed direction and ran towards it. Odie followed behind him until they got to the shore. From there, she shuffled along as fast as she could. Once they were out, Suzanne tried to close the door, only to find Odie had accidentally jammed an oyster in the way of the doors.

"Odie!" Suzanne yelled. The Odobenocetops seemed to make clicking sounds in apology before Phil dove forwards and grabbed the oyster before bringing it out of the door's way and cracking it open within his powerful beak to get to the delicious meat inside.

The Oviraptor mob was literally a foot away from the giant doors when they finally closed with a loud clang. The Oviraptor mob paced the fence for a moment before making sounds of aggression that seemed to scare Odie. The Odobenocetops grabbed the oysters she had recovered before waddling down the path. Phil, not wanting to lose his hard earned seafood, ran down after her, eager for more succulent mollusks and leaving a very confused and concerned vet standing at the gates of Oviraptor Oasis.

Suzanne watched as the two disappeared before taking the nearest monorail to Isla Pena. She didn't care what John Hammond would say. She was done with work for today.

 **At the newly expanded Red Bed formation, Nigel is watching the new animals become integrated into their habitats.**

Nigel sat on a raised wooden platform as he watched the Eryops rise in and out of the water methodically. The Eryops were swimming in the many riverways and basking on the many muddy banks that made up Eryops Estuary. The occasional tree rose out of the water, providing shade for the great amphibians if they needed it.

Down the path, the two Edaphosaurus herds, Novomexicanus and Pogonias, were grazing together along the rocky shrubbed hills that made up Edaphosaurus Valley. Hosetails grew in abundance and two small rivers emptied into a large pond.

The Seymouria in Seymouria Sanctuary were currently crawling into their burrows as they prepared to take shelter during the night to hide from nonexistent predators that they would never have to be afraid of again. Bob had already collected their eggs and placed them in a special hatchery specialized building in the Sornan Veterinary Complex.

On the coast was Odobenocetops coastline, where Chiyo currently was. The exhibit consisted of fields of seagrass and forests of kelp. Beds of clams, oysters, scallops, and mussels littered the bottom, caverns, and rocks. The pod was currently resting on the floating patches of kelp, small kelp crabs picking their skin clean of parasites or dead bits. It was nearby the Brygmophyseter summer tank, but still a ways away. Brygmophyseter sometimes hunted wild Odobenocetops.

Nigel had remotely activated a portal attached to the Remora after four days in the past (about an hour after he got back), which sent the newest addition to Prehistoric Park into the aquatic holding pens. Bob had lost his top at seeing another adult Megalodon brought back.

 _"Nigel"_ Bob said over the radio _. "Theo is getting a wee bit angry. So get over here or else I'll give you to Cronus."_

"Bob, relax a bit…"

"Don't you tell me to relax Nigel! You brought back twenty giant salamanders that aren't afraid to snap at me and a pair of giant sharks! And you want me to RELAX!? I don't think so!"

Nigel sighed before hanging up on the radio and walking away.

 **Half an hour later at Hell Creek Formation…**

John watched outside of Ankylosaurus Alcove as Nigel and Bob both rode up the road on the Tricera-Tractor. They both wore childlike grins as nearby Suzanne and Chiyo opened the gates to the enclosure. In the distance, Andy waded in the river. Several female Triceratops grazed on the ferns and cycads that made up the vegetation of their enclosure.

"Come out Theo!" Nigel shouted into the enclosure as Suzanne closed the gate. "Don't be shy! We just want to fight you!"

For a moment, the enclosure remained the same. Then something heavy hit the Tricera-Tractor from the side and nearly flipped it over. On the left side of the Tricera-Tractor, Theo had charged and attacked. His frill was red in aggression and his quills rattled in anger. He clamped his beak shut with a loud clap as a show of strength before he ran in front of the tractor to meet Nigel and Bob head on.

Nigel and Bob laughed in joy before they drove the Tricera-Tractor towards Theo. Theo responded by charging at them head on. The vehicle almost tipped over before Theo stopped attacking. At this, Nigel told Bob that it was safest to retreat.

They backed off slowly to avoid disturbing the rest of the herd until they had backed out of the enclosure, where John Hammond approached Nigel.

"Nigel" John said with the cheeriness of an eccentric old man. "I think that it's been a great success with rescuing mates for the previously alone animals. I think that we should now set our sights a bit higher. Maybe the last of the dinosaurs to ever live…"

 _Next time, Nigel and Chiyo will save the last dinosaurs_

 _(two forty foot tyrannosaurs fight each other in a barren desert for the carcass of a Protoceratops)_

 _Along with other lucky survivors._

 _(a rat-like mammal suckles her young in the skull of a theropod)_

 _And Phil's new friend gets him into more trouble._

 _(Odie cowers behind Phil's leg as several male Odobenocetops display their long tusks at the two)_

 _All next time on Prehistoric Park!_

 _Animals Rescued:_

 _18 Edaphosaurus Pogonias: seven males, eleven females_

 _24 Odobenocetops Peruvianus: eight males, sixteen females_

 _3 Sphenacodon Ferocior: one male, two females_

 _4 Carcharodon Megalodon: three males, one female_

 _20 Eryops Megacephalus: ten males, ten females_

 _34 Seymouria Sanjuanensis: fourteen males, twenty females_


	4. Death of a Dynasty

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

 **This time, Nigel and Chiyo will rescue the last of the mighty dynasty that made up the dinosaurs after the most dramatic Mesozoic extinction ever.**

 **Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Chapter Four- Death of a Dynasty

 **The air was hectic, in an excited and worried way, as the park prepared the enclosures for the newest arrivals. These arrivals will be taken from a dying world, a world that has been hit by disaster. These will be the last of the dinosaurs to ever live.**

Nigel was watching Cronus and Matilda growl at each other over the leg of a cow carcass. Chiyo was next time, flipping through a book on the KT extinction event of 65,000,000 years ago. Nigel turned to the cameraman with a face full of happiness and nervousness.

"Today, Chiyo and I are rescuing the last dinosaurs to ever live" he said, although he spoke so softly it was hard to hear. "We're going to Texas first before he go to Mongolia. We're going to try to find the last of the remaining dinosaurs within those two locations. This'll be two months after the destined asteroid has hit, meaning the remaining animals will be on the verge of starvation and death."

"We're also going to have to be careful about the environment" Chiyo added. "In Texas, ash and mud has covered large amounts of swamp and turning them into perfect dinosaur quicksand traps. Acidic rain and poisoned waterways also mean that animals will be dying off in great numbers by the day. It rains ash every day, getting into the lungs of animals. In Mongolia, giant sandstorms are whipped up and cover the remaining oases in sand, silt, and mud, creating yet more quicksand. The dunes will be even more unstable than before the initial asteroid, due to smaller asteroids hitting the surface."

"Right Chiyo" Nigel said, nodding his head as he watched Matilda and Cronus growl at each other. Both of them had been saved from the extinction event that Nigel and Chiyo had to save other creatures from now. "We should get going."

The two stood before walking down to the Isla Muerta holding pens. Cronus seemed to regard the two with a fierce gaze as they left before he lumbered off into the forest, into parts unknown.

 **It will be a panicked, depressing, and brutal mission. The entire world suffered under a global winter and plants died out in great amounts by the day. A winter lasting several decades would kill off most of the plant life on Earth. No land animals over the size of a sheep were thought to have survived this devastating event in life's history. These were the last throes of the dynasty that were once the mighty dinosaurs.**

(Play Misty Mountains Cold)

Nigel and Chiyo stepped back into the prehistoric past to find a depressing scene. The sky was a deep black and a dead forest full of charged tree trunks lay as far as the eye could see. One or two trees were on fire close by and more could be seen in the distance. Hills covered in grey mist could be seen in the distance and a river, now clogged and concealed by ash, mud, dirt, and dead plants, sat at the foot of the nearest hill.

"Well" Nigel said unenthusiastically. "These animals aren't going to save themselves. Our best chance will be in the hills. There, animals can hide themselves from both predators and prey, seek shelter, and find any plants or animals that were protected by the blast."

Chiyo nodded grimly in agreement before they started to hike towards the hills. Although barren at first, the area was actually rich in life. Most of the large life was dead, but small organisms were abundant. Fungi, mosses, and lichen grew on the rocks and dead plants and dragonflies still buzzed in the air. Worms, spiders, crickets, and other creepy crawlies hid under the logs and birds flew in the air, looking for carcasses, seeds, insects, and such. Lizards darted with small mammals as the two time travelers trekked on. Several times, they passed a turtle in a state of hibernation and a few Didelphodon that were searching for what food was available. Nigel saw several Troodon in the distance, eating the charred carcass of a Triceratops laying belly up. A crocodile lay in a hibernating state in the river, occasionally bobbing out of the water to take a breath of fresh air before returning back to the blissful state of hibernation.

Despite the life abundant here though, there was still plenty of death. Forests had been charged and flattened. They passed a dead Tyrannosaurus pair, one wrapped around her nest of broken eggs. Even in death, she had tried to take care of them. An entire herd of Edmontosaurus lay next to the river, their heads turned towards the water. They had obviously been poisoned. Seven Triceratops and seven Torosaurus lie about in the forest, surrounding their young to protect them in vain from the ash in their lungs. A Quetzalcoatlus, once a mighty ruler of the skies, sat on the ground, it's head and neck bent at an unnatural angle. It had been knocked out of the sky by raining fire before the fall broke it's neck. An Ankylosaurus, the last animal that you would want to anger in Cretaceous North America, lay partially buried among tonnes of mud and rocks. Landslides had struck the area.

Both wildlife adventurers quietly sniffled at the scenes of death around them, the bodies of the last of the mighty and great dinosaurs and pterosaurs. Its was raining pieces of grey and black ash when the two finally reached the hills. There, they were greeted by the bodies of two sub-adult Triceratops, much like Theo, who had gargantuan stabs in their sides, necks, and hides. After the asteroids had killed the vegetation, the two had fought to the death for the plants that lie within the territory. They had both died from their wounds in battle.

A dead baby Tyrannosaurus lie in on the riverbank with a baby Triceratops. Young animals often investigated each other to find out if they were a friend or foe. But the burning rain of cinders had killed them both.

Suddenly, a rumbling sound came from within the hills. What dangers and creatures lie within these hills? And would there be any creatures left to be saved from this horrid wasteland?

 **At Prehistoric Park, Phil has escaped once more and has now been tracking the scent of Odie. However, it appears as if his newest mammalian marine friend is about to get him into a pickle. And that pickle looks a lot like an angry Odobenocetops mob.**

Bob was doing the cenus for the Odobenocetops when he heard the caws and agitated grunting sounds. Only one bird on Isla Muerta could create those caws; they were the caws of a large terror bird. But the Kelenken weren't able to swim through the deep creeks. Unless…

"Oh no" Bob muttered. "Give me a break. Can't go one day without Phil escaping. What trouble has he gotten himself into this time?"

Bob barked at the captain to steer the boat towards the shoreline, still covered in morning mist, before the man complied. The engine came to life as they slowly made it to shore, passing Odobenocetops that were sleeping in late in the kelp forests.

They finally reached the shoreline, an area that was made up of great cliffs and rocky beaches. Seabirds nested on the cliffs and made their own caws as they circled a very angry, stuffed looking Phil and Odie hiding behind his legs. Several male Odobenocetops were surrounding them, trying to make Phil go away.

"PPPPPHHHHHIIIIILLLLL!" Bob yelled angrily. "I already put oysters and clams in your enclosure's lake! Isn't that enough for ya!? I should give you to the female Hyneria you overgrown carnivorous stork on steroids!"

Harsh? Yes, maybe a little.

Phil turned his head to the man before another Odobenocetops bellowed at him. Cute little Odie, who was behind Phil's legs still, made her own bellow that made one male retreat in peace, but the four others still stood in the half moon shape around Phil. One male swung his tusks at Phil, trying to scare the ten foot tall avian, who was also a stealer of oysters, away and defend his harem of females from a threat that wasn't a threat. But Phil didn't want any of it.

The terror bird side stepped to avoid the tusks before building up a rumble in his chest. Bob covered his ears before preparing a tranqulizer gun. He knew what was about to happen.

"When certain terror bird species are threatened, angry, or feel that they're threatened, they build up a large caw in their chest before unleashing it" Bob said to the cameraman, who had covered his own ears. "It's painful to nearby animals and can easily disorient them. It's normally found only in smaller terror birds, but Phorusrhacos inherited the ability from their smaller ancestors. They often used it to escape Smilodon Populator and disorient any prey animals that they could close enough to."

"What?" said the cameraman.

"What?" Bob replied.

"I can't hear you."

"Speak louder."

"Did you say something?"

 _ **"CCCCCCCAAAAAAAWWWWWW!"**_

The sound was so loud that they were still able to hear it. Odie was able to get out of the way in time to escape the painfullness of the sound. The males weren't nearly as lucky. The largest one, presumably the pod leader and the one with the biggest harem of females, dropped onto his side in pain and shock.

The other Odobenocetops males crashed into one another in confusion, starting a fight among two males. The last one retreated.

Phil seemed to bob up and down in victory before running into the surf, grabbing the largest oysters and clams he could find off the bottom, and running away from the males, presumably to the exit. Bob cursed under his breath before he called someone to recapture Phil. It was another day at prehistoric paradise.

 **In the Cretaceous period, Nigel and Chiyo have found their mystery hill creatures. Now they must get to them before another creature does. And, unfortunately for them, creatures are trying. Rather hungry creatures.**

Four young sauropods were following an adult. Each was a dull red, like sand on the Nile, with black stripes on their backs, tails, and necks and pale underbellies. The juveniles made feeble moans as they followed the experienced adult before it stopped in front of a spring. Unlike the springs outside the hills, this one was fresh and bad safe to drink water.

"These are Alamosaurus" Chiyo said excitedly while Nigel prepared the time portal. "They were the last North American sauropod that are thought to have been related from a cousin in Asia or South America. Adults can grow to fifty-three feet and thirty-three tonnes. They generally ate low-lying trees, flowers, cycads, cheeseburgers, ferns, horsetails, mid-sized trees, gastroliths, cheeseburgers, the occasional egg for protein, cheeseburgers, and cheeseburgers. I just threw in the cheeseburgers to see if you were paying attention. Speaking of cheeseburgers, I'm hungry."

Nigel had just finished setting up the time portal when a growl sounded through the hillsides. A lone Troodon came out from around the corner. It had black feathers and a bald green head, possibly to avoid blood and gore from sticking onto it's head like a modern vulture's. It's tail had a feathery fan and it had piercing orange eyes. With these features alone, it would have been unsettling. But to add on, it was sick.

It foamed white bubbles at it's mouth and it had a mangy coat of feathers, some areas bald because of them falling off. It walked with a slight limp and a maniacal light in it's eyes. The two orange orbs watched the humans before it saw the baby Alamosaurus with the adult. Then something seemed to just snap inside it's head.

The Troodon charged at the sauropod with a great shriek, it's claws stretched and it's mouth open. The adult Alamosaurus saw the Troodon charging at the juveniles before it used it's head like a baseball bat. The feathered theropod was thrown over the hillside and out of sight.

"The Troodon is diseased" Nigel observed. "John Arnold told as that the Troodon were the last of the dinosaurs to die out. They were smart, adaptable, omnivorous, and could even hibernate during the winter if need be. They almost survived the extinction, but they didn't. They had the means and adaptations to do so, but they still died off. It looks as if an illness killed them off. This Troodon could have been infected by some dinosaurian version of rabies. And judging from what I've heard from rabies, he's lucky that Mama Alamo's hit most likely killed him before the disease could."

Mama Alamo was now on high alert. The cries of other Troodon came from all around, worrying the mother and her juveniles. Nigel had nothing on him to lure Mama Alamo towards the time portal, meaning he had no way to entice her into the time portal. On top of that, diseased Troodon were preparing to attack. Nigel bit his lip before a pair Troodon jumped onto Mama Alamo from the top of a nearby hill before one got shaken off. The other used it's foot claws to hang onto her, like a carnivorous and diseased parasite, trying to find an opening to bite the Alamosaurus protecting her young.

This went on for several minutes before the theropod got the lucky bite. He bit the scar of an old wound on Mama Alamo's shoulder, where the skin was less thick, puncturing it before he was thrown over a hill and out of sight.

Mama Alamo was in pain, but continued to fight the remaining Troodon, determined to protect her young. Disease had literally driven them insane and they now we're trying to climb up her back and to her head.

"Nigel!" Chiyo yelled. "We need to help her!"

Nigel nodded before pulling out a red flare, one that for some unknown reason seemed irresistible to Tyrannosaurus Rex. The Troodon momentarily became distracted by this, giving Mama Alamo a chance to grab the Troodon that bit her with her mouth.

She then threw the Troodon down with a great amount of force, killing the theropod. Nigel brightened up when the Troodon pack sniffed the air before jumping off and disappearing back into the hills. The Alamosaurus were saved. But a new competitor in the game of survival was just around the corner.

A roar echoed across the hills, coming from around the very one that Mama Alamo and her juveniles were hiding behind.

"No" Nigel said to himself. "Please don't let that be what I think it is. There is no way fate would condemn us like that."

No such luck. A full-grown female Tyrannosaurus came from around the corner before seeing the sauropods. The great top predator's black and grey feathers helped it blend in with the depressing charred landscape. It's skinny frame looked as if it might collapse at any moment and it's great jaws frothed with foamy saliva. The slobbery infected bites of diseased and suicidal Troodon stood out on it's great mangy mess of feathers.

Mama Alamo turned to this new threat before putting herself between her juveniles and the Tyrannosaurus. The great predator seemed off in the head as it inspected them with the cold predatory gleam only a mentally ill killer could have.

Without a sound, the theropod like lunged at the sauropod with it's jaws agape. Mama Alamo braced for impact before swinging her neck at the carnivore. The jaws of the Tyrannosaurus took a chunk out if the shoulder of Mama Alamo, but a sickening crunch was heard when the neck of Mama Alamo collided with the ribs of the rex.

"Chiyo" Nigel yelled at Chiyo. "Save the juveniles!"

Without responding or giving any indication that she had heard Nigel, she activated the time portal and ushered the baby Alamosaurus into the twenty-first century before coming back herself to try and assist in the rescue of the Mama Alamo.

The battle between the two great behemoths raged on, echoing through the hills as the two monsterous beasts fought, both for different reasons. The Tyrannosaurus, out of a disease. The Alamosaurus, out of instinct to protect her offspring.

Mama Alamo saw her four juveniles disappear, she seemed to think that they were safe temporarily. Turning around in one swift movement, she started running away from the Tyrannosaurus. The rex, not quite willing to let her kill get away, chased after the fleeing herbivore.

"Come back!" Nigel yelled at Mama Alamo as he chased after the two fleeing dinosaurs. "Mama Alamo! Come back!"

The chase continued for several minutes, Mama Alamo occasionally swiping her great tail at the Tyrannosaurus before they came to a canyon. The theropod chased Mama Alamo inside, not giving her a chance to rest, before following on in itself. Nigel followed them in, with Chiyo hot on his tail.

Finally, the two humans came to the end of the canyon, where Mama Alamo and the Tyrannosaurus Rex seemed to have disappeared. The two humans could hear the sounds of two gargantuan creatures clashing as if they were right where they stood.

"Where are you two?" Chiyo muttered before a dirt cloud rolled down the canyon wall and stopped at her feet. "Wha?"

Both Nigel and Chiyo looked up to see the marks in the steep, but still climbable, cliff. Over the canyon, the two dinosaurs were fighting with great ferocity. Several non-diseased Troodon circled the scene, waiting for a meal. From between the clouds, several golden rays of light trying to pierce through flickered before going back to normal. Something big was watching from above, waiting for something.

The mother Alamosaurus seemed to look down at the two humans before she seemed to use one of her front feet to dig at the ground beneath her. It was loose and unstable. The sauropod turned it's gaze back to the Tyrannosaurus Rex before making a false charge at the carnivore.

The diseased hunter charged back in retaliation before the sauropod turned tail and fled to the edge of the canyon. Nigel heard the ground crack under as the two dinosaurs put their massive weights on before he seemed to understand what Mama Alamo was trying to do.

"Go!" Nigel yelled as he ran away from the canyon walls and towards the other side. Chiyo followed quickly before the ground on top of the canyon crumbled and the top of the canyon collapsed, taking a diseased Tyrannosaurus and a mother that attempted to protect her young.

Several Troodon jumped off the crumbling canyon top before the shrieking tyrannosaur and calm-looking Alamosaurus fell into a cloud of dust and dirt that traveled down the canyon. The roar of the Tyrannosaurus seized to sound after a moment.

Dust settled over the sky and canyon, making it impossible to see what had happened. Regardless, Nigel, without thinking, ran into the dust to look for Mama Alamo.

After several minutes of searching, tripping on stones, avoiding several Troodon that hadn't made it out of the way and were now digging themselves out, and digging himself, Nigel sadly gave up. Mama Alamo had caused the top of the canyon to become the bottom to try and save her young, although they were already safe.

"Nigel, watch out!" Chiyo yelled at Nigel as two dark shapes came out from the clouds to the dusty cloud. A male and female Quetzalcoatlus were flying down to look for carcasses and perhaps hunt any small creature unlucky enough to meet them.

Each one had brown fuzz on them with massive beaks. The female had a scar over her right eye and the male had many more scars on his back from past fights with other males. These could very well be one of the last pairs on Earth.

"Looks like we have some newcomers" Chiyo said as the Quetzalcoatlus started digging up the carcass of the diseased Tyrannosaurus Rex female. "I' actually quite surprised that they survived the lesser meteors and burning embers and ash that rained down from the sky, but they must have found cover. I feel bad for the rex and Troodon. Some disease is going around in theropods that's driving them crazy and making them randomly attack creatures. That must be how the last dinosaurs went extinct."

The two time travelers didn't know if the disease that the Troodon and Tyrannosaurus had was transmissible through eating the carcasses of diseased animals, but they didn't want to find out the hard way with the Quetzalcoatlus.

"Hey!" Nigel yelled as he ran in front of the female and waved his arms. "How about some fresh mammal instead of that dirty junk? Do I look appetizing to you? Huh?"

 ** _"SSSSSSCCCCCCRRRRRREEEEEECCCCCCHHHHHH!"_**

The male Quetzalcoatlus charged at Nigel, going at speeds fast enough to rival a charging Triceratops. Using the large wings that he had like legs, the pterosaur ran at fast speeds that would have frightened a cheetah. Nigel turned tail and ran, while Chiyo activated the time portal.

The male Quetzalcoatlus chased through into the dusty holding pens, giving poor Bob a heart attack. He had thought Nigel would stop with four baby Alamosaurus, but nope! Too easy!

Bob quickly tranqulized the gargantuan pterosaur before it tripped over it's leg and crashed to the ground. The female followed a moment later, chasing Chiyo. Bob quickly tranqulizer her as well before going down to inspect the new arrivals.

"They're a bit big, aren't they?" Bob asked Chiyo. "Now where am I suppose to put them? We can't exactly just let them wander around!"

"Just put them in the Pterosaur Aviary with the other pair" Chiyo replied back to Bob. "I'm sure they'll be fine. Anyways, Nigel and I have to go back to Mongolia now to rescue the animals there. Expect us to bring back some Protoceratops or maybe some hadrosaurs. No promises on what we'll bring back, but that's what I'm expecting to be there."

"Okay then. Try not to bring anything big and carnivorous back though. Otherwise, Muldoon will have a fit."

"No promises Bob!" Nigel said before the time portal flashed to life. On the other side were sand dunes as far as the eye could see. It was ancient Mongolia. Nigel and Chiyo quickly vanished through to save the last of the dinosaurs that would ever walk the Earth. And potentially make Muldoon have a fit.

 **At the African Herbivore paddock…**

Nick and his friends were watching the herbivores inside boredly. The giant warthogs were with the whaty-cow-a-voris, lying in the mud to cool of in the Costa Rican heat. The vampire elephants were grazing at the end of the forest with the moose-giraffe hybrids. The giant gorilla sloths were browsing on some shrubs as the zebras and ostriches grazed alongside them.

"Hey guys" Nick said to his friends. "It's a bit of a surprise that the Deino-what-saurus-therium don't drink blood, right?"

"Yep" they all replied boredly. One of Nick's friends still had the stains of when Cronus had sprayed them in urine. Cronus had gotten his revenge.

"Yeah, they kind of look like vampiric elephants on steroids. You wanna go do something?" Nick asked them.

"Sure, but what? Half the things here would bite our heads off if we tried riding them."

"Maybe we can ride that one Atlas elephant. You know, the friendly one. What's his name? Tantor! Right, that's his name. We can go ride Tantor!"

"Are you sure about that Nick? I heard he's pretty aggressive and that he actually tried to fight Richard the Megalosaurus until Cronus roared at him…"

"Nah! It's going to be fine! They named Tantor after the good guy elephant in Tarzan, right? He was nice. I'm sure they named him after that elephant because he was so nice! Besides, tonnes of people ride elephants in India and Thailand and other places in Asia all the time. Why should an extinct elephant be different?"

"Isn't it Nala that's nice and Tantor that's aggressive?"

"Nah, Nala is the aggressive one. You're getting them mixed up. We'll ride Tantor, then do something else. This is an excellent idea!"

"I don't know Nick. If Tantor is actually the aggressive one…"

"Come on! Let's just go ride Tantor. You'll thank me later."

The rest of Nick's buddies shrugged before they followed him to the monorail that took them to Holocene Heights. They were not going to thank him later.

 **At Megalodon Currents, Suzanne is attempting to play Cupid with Dakuwaqa and Lamia, the two Megalodon that had been introduced together. But she is about to find out that breeding giant carnivorous fish is not one of her talents.**

Suzanne nearly yelled in frustration as Dakuwaqa and Lamia got into yet another fight. It was the second time today that the two great sharks had clashed over turf. Compared to the other Megalodon, Bahumat, Dakuwaqa was a complete savage.

"Dakuwaqa is too aggressive" Suzanne said. "He hunts at all times, attacks Lamia every time he sees her when he patrols the territory boundary, and even invades her territory to steal food. Yesterday, Dakuwaqa stole a cow. I'm really getting tired of his shenanigans with her. We're trying to Dakuwaqa out right now so we can interrogate Bahumat into the enclosure with her. Hopefully, they'll get along. Dang it Dakuwaqa!"

The giant shark had made a false charge at Lamia, who had dove down in response. The sudden movement made Dakuwaqa really charge forward. He stopped above her before chomping down on her dorsal fin. The remora attached to her flipper quickly detached at the sight of the maw of another giant shark heading towards it.

Dakuwaqa bit down before Lamia span in the water and latched her teeth into his nose. A puff of blood escaped before Dakuwaqa frantically spun and thrashed to get free. Suzanne sighed when he escaped and swam as fast and far into his own territory.

"Typical of bullies" Suzanne muttered. "They'll fight and steal for fun until the other person fights back. Then they run away. Bob is going to add sedatives into Dakuwaqa's next cow so that he' more tame and so that the carrier ship can catch and load him more easily."

Suzanne watched as the aggressive shark disappeared back into the abyss before she radioed John Arnold to keep a tab on where Dakuwaqa was at all times.

 **In Cretaceous Mongolia, Nigel and Chiyo have found an oasis that has attracted the attention of not only them, but the denizens of the desert. Now, it's a battle to save the last dinosaurs of Cretaceous Mongolia from the biggest threat yet: their own kind.**

Nigel and Chiyo had been hiking through the sand dunes for nearly an hour before they found an oasis. In the meantime, they had passed the skeletons of many dinosaurs. It had been a morbid walk.

Several times, sand dunes had started to collapse under them, forcing them to retreat and find more stable ones. The only reason that they were still alive was because of a scorpion and a lizard. On an unstable sand dune, a large black scorpion had been lying in wait for prey. A lizard had run in front of the scorpion before it had lunged out and scared the lizard. The reptile had scattered across the sand dune top, which eventually collapsed under it's tiny weight.

A very wide-eyed Nigel and a very wide-eyed Chiyo had been the result, along with Nigel getting a new invertebrate pet. After careful treading, they had found a stable sand dune which they managed to trek over. They finally reached a dying oasis in the middle of the range of giant dunes.

The skeleton of a Gallimimus lie in the mud at the edge, gnaw marks on the ghost white bones. Predators may have gnawed on the bones to gain access to the nutritious marrow within.

"Well, we're here" Nigel said. "The last of the dinosaurs will be at this oasis. We can expected anything from a baby Velociraptor to a herd of hundreds of hadrosaurs to Therizinosaurus. Oases are magnets for wildlife in the desert. You never know what'll appear."

Nigel and Chiyo walked to the oasis, searching for any signs of dinosaurian life. A small group of crocodiles lay on the bank of the oasis, letting rather large dragonflies clean their teeth like modern day plover birds.

A variety of insects and scorpions crawled all over the place. Nigel and Chiyo occasionally stopped to gather specimens of scorpions to take back to the modern day time. Nigel was a rather big fan of the arachnids.

"Scorpions are the StarBucks of prehistoric times" Nigel said. "You can't go anywhere without seeing them. They're a highly successful branch of animals, with almost two thousand known modern species. Despite the popular belief that all scorpions are venomous and can kill humans, only thirty or forty species have venom strong enough to kill humans. Even Pulmonoscorpius, the three foot long scorpion species from the Carboniferous, has venom that isn't potent to humans, although that might just be because the venom is made to kill invertebrates and reptiles. We originally had two of the Pulmonoscorpius, but now we have nine. The female laid seven eggs recently and they all hatched within three days. The fast hatch time is most likely a strategy to reduce the chances of another creature from finding and eating them. The Pulmonoscorpius is a strange creature because it behaves more like a mammal than a scorpion. It actually teaches it's young how to hunt, something seen only in mammals and some birds. Bob even saw the father hold down a live millipede while two or three of the juveniles darted out and stung it."

"Nigel" Chiyo whispered. "Into the ferns, quick. We have company."

Nigel followed her into the ferns before they both ducked down. The thundering footsteps of something large was coming from a cave. A growl sounded through the cave and echoed into the dusking night. A young Protoceratops darted out from the ferns and tried to run into the sand dunes, but a feathered head lunged out from the dark cave and snapped down on the back of the young animal.

The ceratopsian snapped it's beak and kicked it's legs and thrashed it's tail, but the theropod gave the struggling animal a quick shake of it's jaws and the Protoceratops went limp in it's great jaws.

"A Tarbosaurus" Chiyo said breathlessly. "And a healthy one at that. I don't know how, but it actually seems to be well fed. Tarbosaurus were found all over Cretaceous Mongolia, the top predators of the ecosystem. Few other creatures could even hope to go against one, except maybe a Therizinosaurus, Zhuchengtyrannus, or another Tarbosaurus. They could grow to be ten to twelve meters long and were discovered in 1946, although they weren't officially recognized as a species until 1955. These guys might be able to fight a Tyrannosaurus, since they're the same length and have more teeth. Tarbosaurus are naturally loners, since they live in large open deserts, where food is scarce. However, this one seems well fed, which should be impossible…"

"Chiyo" Nigel said as quietly as possible. "The Tarbosaurus is coming out. If we stay quiet and play things out correctly, we might be able to catch it for the park."

Chiyo shushed herself as the great theropod rose out from it's cave. It was a forty foot long monster, with, indeed, more teeth than a Tyrannosaurus. It's eyes were a pink color that reflected the sunlight in the falling sun. It's feathers were sandy colored and it's claws were black. The teeth of the Tarbosaurus were pearly white, shining in the dark. In it's jaws was the dead Protoceratops.

The Tarbosaurus dropped the carcass of the unfortunate Protoceratops on the sandy ground of the oasis and was about to take a bite when a roar sounded off close to it's left side. The Tarbosaurus looked up from it's meal and looked to it's left side only to have the head of another Tarbosaurus ram into it's ribs and knocked the first predator to the ground.

The first Tarbosaurus raised itself off the ground before roaring at the newcomer, a skinnier female. The male roared at the newcomer that had the audacity to attack it before it charged. The female stood her ground and roared back, the dead Protoceratops at her feet.

"Oh no" Chiyo muttered. "This is going to end badly."

The male lowered his head and rammed into the chest of the female knocking her off balance. The female roared and bit into his head, drawing little blood due to the male's thick skin. The male grunted before shaking his head, reducing the female's balance once more. The female let go and leaned back a little too far on her legs. As she struggled to gain balance, the male swung his head like a refrigerator-sized baseball bat into her chest. The female toppled off her feet before falling down. A thud sounded throughout the oasis before the female gave a moan of defeat.

The male, satisfied that she was down, walked back to the carcass of the Protoceratops. But Chiyo had gotten there first.

The Nigel held the activated time portal in his hands and Chiyo had gone through and tied a thick rope around the neck of the ceratopsian. On the other side in the modern day, the rope was attached to a jeep which would pull the carcass through.

Chiyo shouted and waved her arms at the Tarbosaurus to get it to chase after her before running away. Seeing potential prey run away from it, the healthy male chased after her, eager for a bite of bipedal mammal. They both disappeared through the time portal, the Tarbosaurus slowly gaining on Chiyo.

"Come on girl" Nigel said softly to the female Tarbosaurus, pushing the carcass of the Protoceratops towards her. "It's okay. The male isn't here to fight you anymore."

The Tarbosaurus watched the human for a moment before fighting to stand up. Her ribs could be painfully seen and her feathers were mangy. She had likely not groomed herself in a long time to spend the time it would've taken to groom herself to hunt instead.

The great predator took several shy steps towards the carcass before lunging with great speed. Nigel stumbled back as the Protoceratops vanished into the maw of glistening teeth and pink throat. The female quickly swallowed the small meal before turning to the human, now blocked from any escape route and unable to run away.

The two creatures from different times stared at each other for almost thirty seconds before the female turned away. And walked through the portal.

 **At the Tunisian Plains exhibit of Holocene Heights, Nick and his band of friends have entered the territory of Tantor. And it appears as if he is not happy about it.**

The group of six had passed Nala on the way to a sleeping Tantor. The female Atlas elephant had given a friendly wave of her ears and trumpet, which Nick had said was a sign of aggression.

After five more minutes of wandering through the exhibit aimlessly, they had found the male Atlas elephant lying on his stomach in the shade of a tree. He gave off peaceful snoring sounds from his trunk and looked happy in his sleep, like he was having a pleasant dream about peanuts. Then the morons arrived.

Nick was the first to climb on the back of the grey behemoth. When Tantor didn't wake up, Nick started yelling in his ear. When that didn't work, he poked Tantor behind the neck with a pencil. That worked.

The great grey elephant startled awake, sending Nick flying through the air and into a nearby watering hole. When the elephant saw Nick's friends, his eyes became confused. Then they became annoyed. Then enraged.

"Oh crap" said the nearest man when Tantor bellowed angrily. "I knew Nick was wrong."

Nick's five friends turned and ran back towards the exit before Tantor gave chase. Tantor was nothing like the red, funny jungle elephant from Tarzan. He was a terrifying grey mountain creature that was tired of bozos continually doing stupid things.

Tantor almost caught the five friends of Nick, but Nala called a greeting to him, disturbing him and almost making him fall down a hill. Nick was already outside of the exhibit, laying in the sun to dry off. Even when he heard the screams and shouts for help from his friends, Nick still didn't get up. He had learned which elephant was aggressive the hard way and he wasn't eager to enter the enclosure again.

Ten minutes after, Nick's friends came stomping towards Nick, dirty and scratched with death glares on their faces. Nick gulped before making a run to the monorail of Isla Pena.

 **In Cretaceous Mongolia, Chiyo has returned and met back up with Nigel. Their plan now is to lie in wait at the oasis, like a crocodile, for their last target. Little do they know that they are about to get a BIG surprise.**

They heard the chirping before the stampede started to sound through the sand dunes. Then a swarm of dragonflies started to fly from the dunes and to the into the oasis. The. The dinosaurs came.

Each one was small, about the size of a chicken, with golden feathers and tiny hands with one singular claw. Their beaks had tiny teeth and the male's heads had a little crest of red feathers.

Hundreds of them poured out from the sand dunes, chasing the dragonflies. Nigel activated the time portal as the herd reached them. Most of the tiny dinosaurs avoided the portal, but curious individuals ran into the portal instead of away from it

Chiyo lunged at one close to her. The little dinosaur shrieked in fear at the human lunging from the ferns, but he had already been caught in the hands of the time traveler.

"This is Mononykus" Chiyo said proudly, holding up her catch. "They're a common insectivore to the area that were preyed on by many of the native predators. I think that Mongolia won't be as affected as the rest of the world by the meteors. It looks like the only animals that would struggle here are the large carnivores and herbivores of the ecosystem. I'm still a little confused about how the male Tarbosaurus kept well fed, but it might be possible that he caught several especially large animals and dragged them into his cave. I am going to let this guy go before he scares all of the Mononykus away."

Chiyo released the tiny animal, which darted off into the flock. They waited several more minutes to let more curious individuals into the portal before a group of what seemed to be the alphas have several extremely loud chirps that were repeated by the rest of the flock. Then, as if they were one large animal, the flock darted back into the sand dunes, never to be seen again by human eyes.

"Chiyo" Nigel shouted from a partially buried Tarbosaurus skeleton. "Come here. We have some more little animals that need some help."

Chiyo did a small jog to the pearly skeleton before looking into the skull's eye socket. Inside were four leopard spotted, rat-sized mammals, a mother and her three pups. The female looked up tiredly at the time travelers before turning her attention back to her suckling pups.

"This is a tiny mammal known as Zalambdalestes" Chiyo said. "They're a mammal that has so far been found only in the Djadokhta formation through partial remains. They're omnivorous, eating seeds, eggs, roots, insects, and lizards. Young small predators like Velociraptor and Mononykus commonly ate them. These little guys are going to go extinct because of competition with other, more successful mammals."

Nigel carefully slid a piece of paper under the four tiny animals before activating the time portal for the final time. The swirling vortex cast an eerie blue light across the oasis, disturbing several nearby lizards.

"Time to go back" Nigel said. And with that, the two time travelers returned to the present day. They had seen, caught, and saved the last of the dinosaurs, and now their journey was complete. The entire Mononykus herd couldn't be saved, but they still managed to save some of the members. However, some creatures just won't give in to extinction.

 **It has been a tragic and morbid mission, but it has finally paid off. The last dinosaurs to ever live have been rescued and now live in the comforts of the modern day. The new creatures have settled well to their new environments. Now, Nigel can stroll through the park and look on in joy as the last dinosaurs enjoyed the gift of life.**

Nigel strolled around Isla Muerta to look at the new dinosaurs. John Hammond was walking next to him, praising his and Chiyo's skill in rescuing the dinosaurs. He was ecstatic with joy at watching the last of the great rulers of the Mesozoic hunt, browse, graze, and fly in his park. They first reached the offspring of Mama Alamo.

Alamosaurus Arena was a beautiful valley with great rocks around the outer rim, making it impossible for the sauropods to get out. Lush fern plains and flowering forests thrived in the valley, alongside a river filled with the Cretaceous variety of glowing seaweed that Nigel and Chiyo saw in Cretaceous America. At the visitor viewing area, a bronze statue stood, memorializing Mama Alamo, the selfless sauropod mother that had sacrificed herself for her juveniles and their rescuers.

John and Nigel watched the four young sauropods graze on the ferns for several minutes before Hammond suggested they see the most impressive of the newly rescued creatures: the two Tarbosaurus.

The Tarbosaurus had been separated until Suzanne could nourish the female back to full health, but, in the meantime, they would both be well-fed. Tarbosaurus Territory consisted of several oases and golden sand dunes. Magnolia trees dropped their large and beautiful flowers near the water's edge, while sickly shrubs broke from the dune sands. Unfortunately, the Tarbosaurus had been proven to be much more shy than their North American cousins, with only growls being heard from within the sand dunes.

After fruitlessly waiting, the two humans walked away to Mononykus Mountain, where the tiny dinosaurs were running around their new home, to excited to actually stop and look at the sprawling dunes, expansive shrubbed land, and rocky hills that made up their enclosure.

Nigel and John watched the little dinosaurs dart everywhere from the top of a bluff for nearly half an hour before they parted ways.

The Quetzalcoatlus males had fought, leading to Bob having to build a separate area in the Pterosaur Aviary. The new male, Kotal, was now living happily with his mate, Qwaza, although he had earned a new scar on his wing for his efforts in his fight against Quetzal, the first male.

The family of Zalambdalestes were in a new home, a glassed off area in the visitor center where the public where the public would be able to see them until they were made a home in the Flaming Cliffs formation.

Nigel smiled as he walked down the trail. He couldn't help but sniffle in sadness at the memory of Mama Alamo. But he wouldn't have to worry about her now. Because she was now immortalized in bronze. She was now a legend. And legends lived forever.

 **Next time, Nigel and Chiyo will rescue the revolutionary Yi Qi**

 **(a bat winged theropod glides in the forest canopy)**

 **and meet some early relatives of Cronus.**

 **(a pair of early crested tyrannosaurids screech at Nigel and Chiyo, both of which are in a tree)**

 **And how much trouble can a tiny pterosaur cause?**

 **(the Kelenken rush at Bob)**

 **All next time on Prehistoric Park!**

 _Animals Rescued:_

 _2 Tarbosaurus Baatar: one male, one female_

 _4 Alamosaurus Sanjuanensis: two males, two females_

 _2 Quetzalcoatlus Northropi: one male, one female_

 _4 Zalambdalestes Lechei: one male, three females_

 _19 Mononykus Olecranus: seven male, twelve females_


	5. The Last Dinosaurs

**The flock stampeded into the most rocky hills of the desert, heading towards their final salvation. It had been nearly a year after Nigel and Chiyo had left the deserts of ancient Mongolia. Instead of perishing, the Mononykus had survived by following the dragonfly swarm as a source of food. But now, no more dragonflies were in the Mongolian skies. Just sand. Clouds, wind, and sand.**

 **The winds howled and buffeted the tiny theropods while they made their way to their final destination. The herd was still as large as ever, with hundreds of the tiny animals all running across the desert and rocky hills to the final destination. The eldest animal led the herd, ignoring it's own needs as it led the rest of the Mononykus to the one place it knew the herd would survive at.**

 **The eldest Mononykus had ribs that could be seen through the feathers and skin of it's body and it was badly dehydrated. The eldest Mononykus led the herd to the entrance of a cave in the side of a mountain, several miles away from the main desert.**

 **Without hesitation, it ran inside, the others following it almost blindly. Their impeccable night vision stopped them from getting skewered by the many stalagmites that jutted out from the low roof. Nearly an hour of navigating the maze of a cave, the eldest led them to the final place, where they would be safe.**

 **The tiny tunnels opened up into a large and spacious cavern system. Underwater rivers, which were fed by underground springs, slowly flowed around the cavern system and stalagmites hung from the ceiling. A vast variety of abundant cave insects called the systems home and glowing blue mosses gave of a heavenly light that lite up the caverns.**

 **The herd stopped at the entrance, examining this new home before running in excitedly. The eldest lingered at the entrance when the rest of the Mononykus herd was gone. Then, slowly, it lowered itself to the ground and lay it's head down on the ground.**

 **It watched the herd run around the caves in joy before a strange sensation came over it. Slowly, a feeling of peace, happiness, and warmth overcame the elder before it closed it's eyes and let darkness overtake them.**

 **It had done it's final act and led the herd to safety. The herd was safe. His time had always been numbered, but, by bring the herd here, he had protected his species by the cruel fate that would have awaited them outside of the protected haven.**

 **This is the tale of how an elderly Mononykus, not two time travelers, sacrificed itself to save the truly last dinosaurs on Earth. This is the story of the last of the great dynasty and how it never disappeared with the Mesozoic, but how it was hidden in a safe haven by the last great dinosaur. This is the story of the dinosaurs who defied extinction.**


	6. The Jurassic Dragon

**Hey guys. Ya, I know I should have updated it last week, but I didn't like how the chapter looked, so I redid it. It's much longer now. Anyways, I also had a few other things that I needed to take care of, like my new pet lizard, school, homework, a new story that I am working on with what I think the future will be like, and my family, along with the terrible wi-fi I have and the family members that often visit and SSSSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRWEEEEEEEEEEE! But ya, you get the idea. Bye!**

 **There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

 **This time, Nigel and Chiyo will rescue the new revolutionary Jurassic dinosaur that took to the skies.**

 **Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Chapter Five- The Jurassic Dragon

 **Today, the park is preparing the newest arrivals to their collection of impressive prehistoric animals. These recently discovered dinosaurs are not the typical theropod or sauropod. These are a species unique in the dinosaur kingdom. Nugel and Chiyo are going after the amazing Yi Qi, the bat winged dinosaur of Jurassic China.**

Nigel sat in his office, two Microraptor named Bill and Jill scurrying around. The Microraptor population had exploded, with nearly seventy animals in the current aviary, twenty free roaming individuals in the Yixian Formation A, seven living in Nigel's office, and three living in the Borealosaurus enclosure as an experiment in case the park ever needed to move some Microraptor in case Yixian Formation A and Nigel's office became too crowded.

"Hello there" Nigel said good naturedly. "Today, Chiyo and I are going back to Jurassic period in China to rescue Yi Qi, the tiny theropod that possessed bat wings. They're supposed to have been able to glide, like Bill and Jill over there. Most gliding animals from the Mesozoic are supposed to have been insectivores, although we have Sinornithosaurus, a carnivore."

As Nigel finished talking, Chiyo came into his office. Her arrival startled Bill momentarily, but Jill immediately launched off the table she was on and glided over to Chiyo, hoping for a grub or scratch behind her head. Chiyo complied, scratching Jill behind her head, resulting in Jill to give a small chirp of thanks.

"Are you ready Nigel?" Chiyo asked. "John is excited to see you bring back some Yi Qi. I admit, I'm excited to bring back some Yi Qi too."

"Yes, I'm ready Chiyo. I'm hoping that we're also going to be able to bring back some other creatures as well. China s a hotbed for new dinosaur discoveries. There is Incisivosaurus, Sinosauropteryx, Microraptor, Yi Qi, Sinornithosaurus, and Anchiornis just to name a few revolutionary dinosaur discoveries found in China in the past few years. Chances are, we'll likely find an entirely new dinosaur species unknown to science! That would b exciting."

Just then, a roar sounded through the park. It was the signitaure roar of the world's most famous dinosaur species, the tyrant lizard king. The roar of Tyrannosaurus Rex.

 **Prehistoric Park holds, at present, seven Tyrannosaurus Rex. There is Cronus, the rebellious teenaged Tyrannosaurus and his mate, Jane. The two protective parents, Terrence and Matilda, constantly guarded their trio of young, curious Meier, feisty Sue, and adventurous Atlas. A visitor would get the impression that the Tyrannosaurus was one big happy pack. That, however, is not the case at all.**

Terrance and Cronus were fighting again. Cronus was tired of being at the bottom of the pecking order. In Tyrannosaurus society, pecking order was everything. It decided when you ate, how much you ate, and where you slept. It decided what role you played in chasing prey and whether you would be guaranteed a meal at all if you took the prey down.

Together, the three juvenile Tyrannosaurus ate a quarter more than Cronus, meaning little meat was left over when all the Tyrannosaurus were done. Cronus was tired of being bossed around and always being hungry.

Nigel and Chiyo reached the viewing platform in time to witness the duel begin. The platform provided a good view of Terrence and Cronus circling each other. Nigel breathed an "oh no" before he fumbled in his pockets for two tranquilizer darts for the pistol on his belt.

The two tyrants charged at each other, mouths open and roaring wide before they were five feet from each other. As soon as they were close, Cronus turned sharply and got most of his body out of the way of Terence, but allowing his tail to sweep low to the ground and trip the older theropod. The older male's eyes widened and he growled in surprise before he stumbled and fell.

A massive thud went through the viewing area and before Cronus bit down on Terence's head. The older tyrant gave a grumble before the thunderous roar of Matilda brought Cronus out of his battle and made him look at the forest line, where the mighty female stood. She did nothing to help her mate: if Terrence wanted to continue to be her mate, then he needed to constantly prove he had strong genes to pass on.

With Cronus distracted, Terrence suddenly rose up from under the younger Tyrannosaurus and slammed his refrigerator-sized head into Cronus's chest. The rebellious teenager roared in surprise before Nigel finally found a dart found deep inside his pockets

Quickly, he loaded his tranquilizer gun and aimed at Cronus. Releasing a breath Nigel hadn't been aware that he was holding, he pulled the trigger and a loud shot rang out through Hell Creek Formation. A moment later, one of the two Tyrannosaurus became wobbly before collapsing on the ground. It was Terrance.

Nigel had accidentally shot Terrance. Nigel paled as the knife-filled mouth of Cronus hovered over Terrance before a trio of flashes of black and grey rammed into Cronus, knocking him off balance. It was Meier, Atlas, and Sue.

Cronus roared in surprise before trying to snap at Atlas, at which point Matilda charged out to protect her offspring. Seeing Matilda run at him, Cronus bit Meier (who was closest at the moment) and gave her a quick shake before running away.

As the teenager vanished back into the forest, Matilda checked in on Meier. The juvenile was more surprised than pained, but did have a foot long tooth sticking out of her side, courtesy of Cronus.

"Well that could have gone worse" Chiyo said to the cameraman. "Tyrannosaurus Rex are known to cannibalize. I'm not sure whether Cronus would have killed Terrance if he could, but I'm going to guess and say he wouldn't. Tyrannosaurus were mostly cannibalistic when they were loners, like Cronus was before we decided to put all the Tyrannosaurus into a pack. Would you look at the time."

"What time is it?" Nigel asked, still watching the rexes recover.

"Time to capture some Yi Qi."

"You're right about that. We're going to have to go to the Tiaojishan Formation in China, where numerous fantastic creatures like Yi Qi have been discovered in the stones. It'll be like most of prehistoric China: covered in forests, lakes, and volcanoes with mountains to the North. We're going to be in an area that will flash flood within thirty hours of our arrival."

Just then, Phil the Phorusrhacos ran by the two, an oyster in mouth, before stopping brevity to watch the rexes before running away again. Down the path, Bob and Muldoon could be heard panting as they tried to catch up to the terror bird.

"Will we ever get a an animal more troublesome than Phil?" Chiyo asked Nigel. Nigel shuddered at the thought of an animal more troublesome than Phil.

"I hope not" Nigel replied. "If we ever get an animal more troublesome than Phil, we're going to have to send it back immediately."

Chiyo laughed at the reply before they started to hike down to the holding pens.

 **Jurassic China is a treasure trove of unique and exciting animals, almost, if not as varied, as the animals of Cretaceous China. Animals from the tiny Epidexipteryx to Titans like Mamenchisaurus are just two of the amazing animals that Nigel and Chiyo may encounter on their journey to find the tiny gliding dragon known as Yi Qi.**

They arrived in a lush green and brown forest, sticks and dried leaves crunching under their feet as they walked through the swirling blue vortex that was the time portal. Trees towered over them, with no flowers anywhere: they had yet to evolve. Rumbles and chirps echoed through the vibrant forest and ferns dominated the forest floor. Rocks and logs were claimed by mosses and fungi, while vines clung onto the trees, a quick way up in case anything wanted a bite out of Nigel and Chiyo. It was this beautiful forest that would become the final resting place of Yi Qi, the real life dragon.

"Welcome to Jurassic China" Nigel said happily to the cameraman. "The flowers and grasses that we're familiar with have yet to evolve and the world is dominated by ferns and cycads. The oxygen level is higher in this period than in both the Triassic and Cretaceous periods, whence why the largest dinosaurs lived during the Jurassic. Much of the world is fern plain, lush forest, and brilliant jungle. The chilly Arctic and Antarctica that we know don't exist yet, but are forests that hold extraordinary dinosaurs, such as Cryolophosaurus. Birds are starting to evolve and dinosaurs and continuing to diversify into the forms that we know and love."

"The animals here in this forest are mostly feathered" Chiyo cut in. "Animals like Yi Qi, Epidexipteryx, Anchiornis, and Guanlong. A variety of Chinese stegosaurids and sauropods live here as well, undoubtedly taking the opportunity to feast on the marvelous plant life here. I mean, look at that tree!"

Nigel and Chiyo stood underneath a great old tree with red bark and green leaves, quite possibly the oldest in the forest. It stretched up so high that it appeared to touch the top of the sky. The tree was almost as tall as an Argentinosaurus was long. Animals weren't the only monster-sized life forms.

"Look there!" Nigel shouted, pointing away from the giant tree and towards the original portal sight. "Animals already!"

Where Nigel pointed were a pair of small theropods. Each was brown with large eyes. They were two feet long with exquisite blue tail feathers. Their claws were a dark black and they had no visible arms. Then Nigel realized that they didn't have arms, but tucked in wings.

"Yi Qi!" Nigel shouted in joy. "This may prove to be our easiest mission yet!"

But at the sudden yelling, the Yi Qi snapped their heads at the two humans below the titan tree.

"Whoops." Nigel whispered. "My bad."

The tiny dinosaurs didn't seem disturbed or scared of the bipedal mammals, but actually seemed curious about them. One of them, the smaller one, actually ran up to the two with a little glimmer in it's eyes, similar to a playful dog's.

"Hello there" Chiyo said to the tiny dinosaur, outstretching her hand for the animal to jump onto. The little animal complied, giving a little hop onto her outstretched palm and giving little raspy cooing sounds. "Aren't you adorable."

"Well" Nigel said. "Looks like we fulfilled our mission, although I was kind of hoping to get an aviary filled with them and maybe some other animals. That was a wee bit too easy for my liking, but oh well. I guess it's time to… RUN!"

Nigel took off running towards a tree, startling the Yi Qi on Chiyo's palm. The little dinosaur ran in the opposite direction, while the second Yi Qi just seemed confused to whether these new creatures on two legs were friend or foe.

"What's wrong Nigel?" Chiyo shouted after Nigel. "I don't see anything!"

"Run! Theropods! Eat people! Not Yi Qi!"

At the mention of theropods, Chiyo took off running after the wildlife explorer. She just started to register the sounds of clawed feet running on the forest floor after them before she snuck a quick glance behind her.

Several crested theropods were chasing her, a mixed pack of males and females. The males were a vibrant orange and black spotted coloration with yellow tails, while the females were green and brown, better suited to hunting in the forest. The leader, a scarred elderly male, gave a series of scratchy barks and the hunters started to split off, two continuing to chase the humans, three taking the left side and two taking the right side.

"Nigel!" Chiyo yelled, giving him an update on their situation. "They're splitting up!"

After several more minutes of rushing through the forest, unable to stop for the fear of the theropods catching them, they reached an easy-for-human-to-climb-fastly tree. Once Chiyo dove up as far as possible and climbed up the rest of the way, the theropods gave up, simply circling the tree instead of trying to climb it themselves. One feisty young male snapped at them, although it lasted only several seconds before he relaxed.

"Well" Nigel said. "That was a close one. These are one of the medium level predators of the Jurassic China forests. These are the one and only Guanlong. The males used their crests to attract mates with bright colors, while the females used theirs to intimidate rival packs. They were a proceratosaurid tyrannosaur, in fact, the very first known tyrannosaurid. A full grown adult can reach nine feet long, but they're only as high as a human's waist. They're actually small animal eaters, so I can't say why they chased after us. I guess they saw us as a threat to their territory. The name Guanlong means crown lizard because of their crest on top of their head."

Carefully, the two wildlife adventurers started to climb down. The alpha male growled at the two before they climbed back up.

"Well" Chiyo said. "They're not going to be letting us back down any time soon. Any ideas?"

"We could use a portal grenade back to the present and have John transport is an hour later to a different part of the forest."

"Ya, that sounds good."

Nigel grabbed a portal grenade before pulling the pin. Several seconds went by before, suddenly, a Yi Qi jumped onto Nigel's shoulder. It was the same one from earlier.

Nigel yelled in surprise before he lost balance. Still gripping the grenade, he fell and accidentally knocked Chiyo off with him. The tiny Yi Qi wasn't able to get off in time and went along for the ride. Crashing down on a pair of very surprised mated Guanlong, the portal grenade activated, sending all five back to the present day.

 **Meanwhile in Pleasant Park (before it was named Peace Park), Nick, Bob, and Ed Regis are making the public trailer for Prehistoric Park. However, all three of them are about to learn that some of the animals themselves are not pleasant at all.**

"All right, get moving you overgrown emu" Ed Regis said, pushing the backside of a North Island Giant Moa with both hands. The big brown bird was currently ignoring him and grazing on the shoots in front of him in content.

Moa Mountain was a beautiful enclosure with sprawling green meadows, three entire mountains, and lush forests that had the New Zealand look and feel. A river flowed into the area, feeding several streams that turned into ponds. Right now, sunny skies graced the open space above the island chain.

"Ed, I wouldn't do that if I were you" Bob said. "Emus and cassowaries have been known to kick out when threatened. And keep in mind, this is like a giant emu on steroids."

"Oh, stop freaking him out" Nick said after seeing the sudden scared look on Ed Regis's face. "This is Pleasant Park? Then this guy should be harmless. After all, there are Dodos and amphibians and tortoises here. How is this guy any different from them?"

"He's different because he's bigger than an adult human and has three big sharp claws on each feet" Bob countered, annoyed by Nick's antics.

"MOVE!" Ed Regis yelled at the moa before kicking it's shin.

He accidentally hit a pressure point before the moa shrieked in alarm. As fast as lightning, the giant bird kicked out his legs and hit Ed in his stomach, left leg, and… you know what? Probably best not to say the last area he kicked. But ya, it was painful.

Ed Regis fell on his side, holding his stomach before passing out. The North Island Giant Moa seemed to regard Ed unconscious, Nick dragging him away, and Bob aiming his best tranquilizer gun at him before walking away, back towards the center of his forested enclosure.

Bob gave a sigh of relief when the moa went away. He preferred herbivores over carnivores, but that was because of a common misconception. People tended to think that the predators were much more dangerous than the prey, but that wasn't the case at all. More often, the prey were more dangerous than predators, but only when they were disturbed. For the example, the moas at Prehistoric Park were dangerous enough that they would be able to fight of a pack of Dromaeosaurus if need be.

Suddenly, Muldoon called over the radio. Bob briefly thought what he was doing before Nick snapped him back into reality. The man quickly got into the driver's seat before driving as fast as possible to the medical unit.

 **Meanwhile, Muldoon is at Megalodon Currents with Suzanne. Last week, Suzanne moved Dakuwaqa out of Lamia's enclosure to prevent the female shark from further harm from the overly aggressive shark. Now, Bob is with Suzanne to see how Lamia will react to her new roommate, Bahumat.**

"All right, let him out!" Muldoon yelled from the front of the ship. "If we don't let him out, then we'll never find out if they get along or not."

The crew of the small ship worked frantically on the deck to prepare for the Megalodon meeting each other. A bucket of chum sat in the open sea and the characteristic fin of a shark began to appear in the distance.

"Get ready everyone!" Suzanne shouted. "Lamia is coming! Prepare to release Bahumat!"

At these words, one person pressed the button that released the giant male shark into the sea below. The gargantuan fish stayed close to the surface for a minute before diving down to meet his new tank mate.

Lamia and Bahumat circled each other for a minute before they swam their own ways. Both Suzanne and Muldoon gave away sighs of relief. Last time a new Megalodon male had entered Lamia's territory, the male had attacked her to set up territory boundaries. It appeared as if Bahumat and Lamia were able to set up territory boundaries without the need for conflict.

"Well this is a good sign" Suzanne said. "Hopefully, we'll be able to have a pregnant Lamia soon!"

Muldoon shuddered at the thought of a group of baby Megalodon following Lamia or Bahumat around. He was fine with the six that they already had. He wasn't in the mood for more.

"Muldoon" John Arnold's voice said over the radio. "Would you be so kind as to redirect your favorite animal, Phil, out of the Odobenocetops enclosure?"

"How did he get in?" Muldoon asked.

"He rode a whale and waited until it breached next to the shallows before he jumped over the glass."

"Seriously?"

"No, not really. I don't know how he got in. All I know is that he needs out now."

Muldoon signed before he ordered Hussein to turn the ship around. Suzanne made no objection and they started to head back to the shoreline.

 **In the Tiaojishan formation, Nigel and Chiyo are preparing to go back into the past after checking in on the new park residents. The Guanlong that they caught (which they named Wildfire and Blaze) and the Yi Qi (who was named Trouble) have been moved to their new enclosures. However, it appears as if one of the new arrivals aren't happy.**

Trouble glided in the canopy, giving a low but forlorn call that echoed throughout the forest. Nothing answered him back.

Tiaojishan Treetops was an aviary with a shallow river flowing through it. Towering trees dominated everywhere and the only thing that separated the visitors from the areas where the Jurassic dinosaurs could land was a rope post fence. Cycads replaced ferns in this forest and insects were abundant everywhere. Nigel and Chiyo stood on a stone path with fake dinosaur footprints in it before they turned to the cameraman.

"Yi Qi is actually a social animal" Nigel said. "They would part ways during daytime to hunt, but they would meet back up in the afternoon to groom each other. At night time, they would look for a hole in a tree to sleep in for the night with another Yi Qi for warmth."

"Trouble is suffering from loneliness currently" Chiyo said. "Tomorrow, we'll rescue more Yi Qi. But for now, he's just going to have to make do. It's kind of sad though, to hear him look for his family members and not get any kind of response back. I wonder if we might have to put some kind of bird for him to share a hole with tonight."

They started walking out of the aviary before they stopped. Directly in front of them on the path, Trouble was blocking their way. When Nigel tried to go around, he growled. Chiyo stifled a laugh as she realized what was going on: he wanted to them to stay.

"Sorry Trouble" Chiyo said. "You're cute, but we need to check in on Flame and Wildfire."

When Chiyo tried to get past him, he growled again and started to puff his feathers up before opening his wings and blocking her way. He was a tiny theropod, much smaller than them, but that obviously didn't deter him. Then Bob came with Phil.

"Get back here you stupid bird!" Bob yelled at the fleeing terror bird. "You're mincemeat! Hyneria bait! Get back here!"

The Phorusrhacos gave no indication of hearing this, instead grabbing Trouble by his tail while running by, confusing him with a dead bird of similar size that was often was placed in his enclosure for him.

Trouble did not take being snatched up well. He burst into a fit of angry chirping before he bit Phil under his beak. Phil squawked in surprise before he dropped the tiny dinosaur. Chiyo laughed in surprise and Chiyo chuckled. Even John Arnold, watching from the control room, snickered.

Suddenly, a tranquilizer dart went flying close to Nigel and Chiyo and hit Phil in the neck. Phil's eyes widened at the dart before he took a few wobbly steps. A minute later, he was asleep standing up.

"Nice shot" Nigel said as Bob walked by, his tranq pistol still warm.

"Thanks" came Bob's reply before he called for an animal moving truck to come to him. After this, he tried to pet Trouble before finding out that this dinosaur had enough bite to match it's bark.

"Well" Chiyo said a few minutes later, walking out of the aviary with Nigel to return to the time portal and holding pens. "Back to it."

 **Their time at Prehistoric Park has been short, but a small miscalculation on the time portal has led Nigel and Chiyo a wee bit later than they wanted.**

Nigel and Chiyo stepped through, thinking that solid ground was on the other side, but when Chiyo's foot never touched the ground and she almost fell into a raging torrent of water, Nigel had to pull her back through by her shirt.

"Well that was close" Chiyo said, relieved that she wouldn't be sleeping with the fishes. "John must have sent us back farther ahead in time than we wanted."

Nigel nodded before they closed the portal and Nigel called the control room. John Arnold reset the time portal once more and the blue swirling vortex reappeared. Through it this time was the tranquil Jurassic Chinese forest, not flooded.

Both wildlife explorers warily checked outside for any Guanlong before they both went into the time portal, into the magical and prehistoric kingdom of the dragon-like Yi Qi.

 **At the Isla Nublar veterinary clinic, Suzanne is expanding the pens of the current inhabitants. However, there is one animal not quite willing to give anyone an easy day. And it appears that animal is in the form of a giant theropod.**

The cranes and tracks were creating new pens and expanding old ones, along with disturbing several of the creatures inside. A sick Propalaeotherium gave a low moan of displeasure from being awakened from her nap. Two Parasaurolophus that had gotten nasty gashes on their sides from an unusually sharp rock were making their own loud noises. The malnourished female Tarbosaurus hid inside her enclosure's cave and three Dodo with Bumblefoot were running around in a temporary panic. Three passenger pigeons with colds fluttered around their bird cages and finally an old male Odobenocetops with an injury from another male fighting bellowed in annoyance. However, if the annoyance and angry of all the animals were put together, they wouldn't nearly match the size of the inhabitant of the highest security enclosure.

It had a small pond inside and the towering trees gave it a dark forest look. Cycads and ferns of all colors dominated the ground, but no grasses or flowers. They hadn't evolved when the inhabitant was alive. The birds here didn't sing, in fear of irritating the inhabitant sufficiently enough that it would go to the tree they were perching on and knock it down.

A cave sat near the back of the exhibit, where the beast slept. Outside were the half eaten remains of a cow, genetically modified to become bigger than normal. Rocks were along the sides of the cave were present to allow the feathered theropod to scratch himself. This was the current residence of the park's crankiness creature: Richard the Megalosaurus.

The cranky killer had been moved from his enclosure for remodeling four weeks ago. Three weeks ago, they had tried to take him back. However, it appeared as if he liked the veterinary pen he had been held in better. Now, he lived here, under constant surveillance, mostly due to the fences being weaker than the fences of his old paddock.

The grey feathered theropod currently slept sitting up, giving happy snorts in his sleep. He liked the silence. It helped him relax. It helped him sleep. He liked the silence of his territory. He had silenced the strange new feathered creatures of his territory that weren't in his first one (the one in the past).

He liked this new territory. Whenever he was bored, he would patrol his territory, mark it, chase low-flying macaws, and roll in the mud. Whenever he was thirsty, he would drink from the pond. Whenever he was hungry, he would roar and stomp around the feeding clearing until he was fed.

Life was good. He knew that the two leggeds brought him the food and he was thankful for that. However, that didn't mean he wouldn't chase them. We would chase them, yes, but not kill them.

Then the sounds of construction started. At first, he was able to ignore the noises, as they were in the distance. But eventually, they came closer and closer and closer. Finally, they came too close and the lord of the forest got up with an angry fire in his eyes.

He would tolerate the humans, but not the loud noises.

Meanwhile, Suzanne was outside of Richard's enclosure, instructing the construction workers with the enclosure on the other side of the small dirt road when Richard burst out of the forest, an angry glimmer in his eyes. Suzanne's eyes widened and her face paled but, before anyone could do anything, Richard had gained a great amount of momentum from running.

Flinging his body at the fence, it broke easily like a toothpick before he picked himself up and marched over the the nearest tractor. The driver opened the door and lunged out just before Richard headbutted the tractor, using all of his strength to push it over. He wasn't done however.

Next, he marched over to a crane, which was the last one in a line of cranes. Jumping up and using his arms and legs to grapple on, he swung himself over and over again before the towering metal giant toppled over. The crane fell over to the left side, toppling over another crane and another before seven large metal cranes were toppled over and laying in the dirt.

All the humans just stared, wide-eyed, before Richard turned to them with the angry gleam out of his eyes. But now, he looked bored. And he knew just what he was going to do.

"I think that this would be a really good time to run" Suzanne said to the group of construction workers when Richard started to crouch and slowly approach them. Everyone bolted off running before Richard gave a snort and returned back into his enclosure.

 **In Jurassic Chinese forests, Nigel and Chiyo have been walking for nearly four hours to no avail in finding the evasive Yi Qi. However, it appears as if they are about to strike gold.**

The sounds of the forest echoed through the vibrant canopy as Nigel and Chiyo continued on their way towards a riverbed, where it was suspected that several Yi Qi would hunting for fish and insects or getting fresh water to drink.

"Well this is a wee bit boring" Chiyo said after a while. "I wish we had brought motorcycles. Then we would be able to get there much faster."

"Yes, we would" Nigel commented. "But then that would alert the Guanlong to our presence and scare away any animals that were nearby. No, it's better to just walk their."

Twenty more minutes followed before they came to a clearing. Nothing out of the ordinary stood out, so they continued walking. However, they weren't alone. The sudden chittering of animals above their heads when they reached the other side of the clearing and entered the trees once more alerted them to some kind of creature above them. Looking up, they noticed dozens of gliding creatures heading for high ground.

Several of them were golden and actually flying between the trees. They were pterosaurs with one meter wingspans and they had flaps of skin between their legs. The males had crests and both genders had sharp teeth for swiping up fish and insects.

The rest of the creatures were Yi Qi. All of them headed towards the mountains to seek shelter from something. Nigel and Chiyo chased after the animals before they found themselves on top of a hill in another clearing. Several of the pterosaurs had landed on the hill as well, snipping through the ferns for a delectable invertebrate.

"I know what these are!" Nigel said as he observed the tiny pterosaurs. "This is a Chinese pterosaur species known as Darwinopterus Linglontaensis. The Darwinopterus genus is a remarkably well known genus, with somewhere between thirty and forty specimens known, along with an egg. They're an insectivorous family, but they aren't shy about hunting fish or other small animals either."

As Nigel finished, rain started pouring down: a sign to the upcoming flood. Nigel and Chiyo looked around nervously for any sign of flooding, but there were no signs to be found. Then they heard the sound of falling trees.

Looking at the forest behind them, they saw a big muddy water wave heading straight into the lowlands that they were in. Trees were knocked over and added to it's mass and it ran over boulders and rivers, both being consumed under it.

Nigel quickly set up the portal, while Chiyo grabbed a net gun and started shooting at the Yi Qi randomly. The Darwinopterus had already taken to the skies, while Nigel and Chiyo quickly grabbed as many as the Jurassic dragons as they could.

As the ran through the portal, several small Darwinopterus flew through, mistaking the portal as a safe place from the flood.

"Nigel!" Bob's yell came from above as he saw the seven tiny pterosaurs all fly away from each other, each in different directions. "How am I supposed to get them now?"

"Chase em" came Nigel's reply.

"I'm paid to take care of animal, not chase them!"

"And yet you chase Phil every day" Chiyo pointed out.

Bob, unable to argue with that logic, walked away to his jeep before getting in. It was going to be a long day.

 **After a relatively short mission to Jurassic China, Nigel and Chiyo have saved the Jurassic dragon, alongside other amazing creatures that time forgot. And it appears as if they are much more cuddly than they let on.**

Nigel and John Hammond sat on a wooden bench as they watched Suzanne checking up on the Guanlong, Wildfire and Flame. On the afternoon sun, their feathers were striking and they were currently running around Suzanne in play.

Guanlong Grove was a lake that was surrounded by forest and had ponds everywhere. Tonnes of lizards scurried through the exhibit, meaning that the Guanlong could hunt whenever they pleased, and cycads dominated the enclosure. In the center of the lake was an island and on the island's center was a great tree, the largest that the Prehistoric Park funds could buy. The reason was merely for decoration, but on a river cruise, it would be a great effect to see the Guanlong nesting under an enormous ancient tree. And it appeared that Guanlong were more cuddly than originally thought.

It had turned out that, once the Guanlong had found out humans were no threat, they had deemed them harmless and let the keepers wander through their territory. They had even gone so far as to let themselves be pet and played with. They were now running around Suzanne in some form of tag.

While the two tyrannosaurs played tag around Suzanne and Nigel and John watched the process, Chiyo was watching Trouble and his new friends. Trouble had, after an entire two hours of being apart, reunited with his friend, the other one that Nigel and Chiyo had seen before they were chased by the Guanlong pack.

The colony of Yi Qi were currently gliding after each other, undoubtedly looking for a temporary nigh partner to crawl into a hole in a tree with to keep warm. A new staff member had been enlisted by Alan Grant to search for extinct plant species. Her name was Ellie Sattler.

As Nigel watched the two frolicking tyrannosaurs, Bob was in quite a bit of trouble.

Suddenly, Bob's voice came over the radio.

"Help!"

 **It appears as if Bob has gotten himself into a feathery situation. Everyone at Prehistoric Park is familiar with terror birds, as Phil escapes every day. This, at first, led everyone to believe that the entire terror bird family would be calm and placid when given enough food and space. They were wrong.**

Bob was hiding in his jeep as the Kelenken used their beaks to try and break in. Cracks were starting to appear in the windows as they used their dangerous hooked beaks to destroy the glass.

Bob had gotten a piece of paper out and writing his will when Nigel jumped over the fence and into the Kelenken enclosure. Naturally, the birds went after the moving target.

The carnivores going after a new target gave Bob the time to reach over grab his keys to start the car. The revving of the engine once more attracted the attention of the towering titanic birds. At seeing the birds walk back over, Bob drove off and, within a minute and a half, he was out of the enclosure.

"Why were you in there Bob?" Nigel asked. "I thought you would be chasing the Darwinopterus instead."

"The last pterosaur flew in. Little bugger flew right into the carrier cage in the back when he saw food, but the Kelenken were nearby. They started bolting towards me like there was no tomorrow. Quite scary to see a terror bird bolt at you."

 **It appears that, for another week, Prehistoric Park would be calm. Prehistoric Park could relax and start to care for the some of the first tyrannosaurs, some of the first pterosaurs, and the Jurassic dragon.**

 **Next time on Prehistoric Park, Nigel and Chiyo will go to the Argentinean fern plains after a monster of a theropod**

 **(a theropod larger than a Tyrannosaurus Rex flips over a jeep in the holding pens before roaring up in Nick's face above)**

 **And an extinct mariner is brought back to swim once more.**

 **(a colony of a penguin-like bird species nests under a sheer seaside cliff)**

 **But not before Cronus can cause more trouble.**

 **(Cronus roars at a group of four loose Triceratops)**

All next time on Prehistoric Park!

 _Animals Rescued:_

 _2 Guanlong Wucaii: one male, one female_

 _10 Yi Qi: four males, six females_

 _7 Darwinopterus Linglontaensis: four males, three females_

 **Ya, the Titanoboa won't be in the next chapter. Mainly because I've discussed two new animals in the Titanoboa mission. Plus, given the fact that I kinda just need to write less next chapter because of a family dilemma, it would be easier on me. Stay cool guys! This is DaDog signing out!**


	7. Penguins and Predators

**Yo yo yo guys! How you doing? I guess that you guys are wondering why it took such a flipping Futabasaurus, blimey Bactrosaurus, holy Hyneria, oh my Allosaurus, f***cking long time to get this posted. I'm sorry if my chapter is terrible and is not at all the kind of work that you guys deserve. Because you all deserve so much better and my absolute best. I'm sorry. Normally, the reason why it takes longer than expected to post a chapter is because my Wifi goes from fine to terrible on and off, alongside family issues. However, this time, it was my fault because I had to change the plot several times. Without good ol' Python, Papa Pawpaw, and Bowwow, I just don't have lots of inspiration for park events in this series. I'm afraid to overuse Phil, even though I do have him in this chapter. So I guess I just need inspiration. So, this chapter contains only the great auk and Giganotosaurus missions. It also has an unexpected permanent visitor, more members of species already in the park, more people coming, and two new species!Another note: I am not trying to be racist against the Cayuga tribe. I include the tribe in this chapter because they fit da bill for what I had planned. On another note, I need your opinion on something. I am deciding on whether to call the Smilodon Populator enclosure Sabertooth Savanna or Smilodon Savanna. Leave it in the reviews folks!**

 **Also, if you have an account and PM me, I will take any ideas for park events for future chapters. Bye!**

 **There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

 **This time, Nigel and Chiyo will plunge into two time periods to save two very unique creatures from extinction, but also save a more unexpected group.**

Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.

Chapter Six- Penguins and Predators

 **Prehistoric Park is rushing to complete the newest land enclosure, made to recreate an Argentinean plain during the Cretaceous period. Strangely, only one enclosure must be built for this mission. However, the sole reason why is because one is a harmless bird. The other is a really life monster.**

Nigel and Chiyo were scuba diving with the Steller's sea cows. Sixteen of the big mammals were currently there, although Steller's sea cows had been known to swim in pods. Around the entire exhibit, twenty two sea cows made their residence in the kelp forests, alongside a colony of sea otters, dozens of cownose rays, hundreds of leopard sharks, and a colony of seabirds and uncountable lesser fish. It was a scuba diver's paradise. Currently, they were in an open kelp forest, with beautiful greenish-blue water and tall growing kelp. Several sea urchins could be seen at the bottom, alongside countless crabs, lobsters, sea stars, sea cucumbers, and the occasional octopus.

"Hello there" Nigel said to the cameraman. "We've had these sea cows for quite a long time now. Today, we're adding a few more tank mates inside. Today, Chiyo and I are rescuing the Great Auk, a supposedly gentle fish-eating bird that lived in the North. They went extinct from overhunting from Europeans (like everything else (no offense to my European readers and friends))."

"We're rescuing a small colony today to try and see how they react to being in close contact with the sea cows" Chiyo said. "However, I think that they'll be in need of a new enclosure. Nigel and I have made a bet to see how the auks will react. I think that they won't be able to live with the sea cows."

"Why so Chiyo?" Nigel asked.

"One, the auks don't know what they are" Chiyo said. "Steller's sea cows lived in the Pacific, while great auks lived in the Atlantic Ocean. They might mistake them for brown orcas, sharks, or such. Secondly, great auks didn't ever encounter kelp forests where they lived. They also never encountered a great variety of the animals we have in this enclosure, including several of the seabirds, California sheephead, garibaldi, and the sea otters. Plus, they might have different preferences and be used to colder or warmer currents, alongside the fact that they might not deem the beaches in the exhibit suitable nesting sites. They might harass the larger animals inside the enclosure, injury some, maybe even kill one or two of the California sheephead or sea otters, and I think that that is sufficient, although I can think of more."

"You might be right Chiyo" Nigel said. "But I still think that they're going to get along just fine. You shouldn't be worried about the auks anyways. It's the larger target that should concern you."

"Do we have to rescue it?" Chiyo asked. "Because I really don't think that we're ready for a permanent pack hunter that large. Muldoon repeatedly put his foot down to it. Even I don't want to rescue it. If it weren't for Masrani requesting it be rescued so much, then we wouldn't be rescuing it at all."

"It's okay, Chiyo" Nigel assured her. "Sure, it may be big, but at least it's not as big as a Spinosaurus or as resilient as a Tyrannosaurus. They're actually quite fragile to changes in their environment, like most large animals are."

Nigel turned to the cameraman before continuing on about their second target.

"We're after Giganotosaurus as well, a theropod bigger than Tyrannosaurus Rex that hunted in permanent packs. There was never such a thing as a solo Giganotosaurus. It was either dead or in a pack. The Mapusaurus only hunt together when hunting sauropods and the Velociraptor are starting to become distant and hostile to each other. However, by saving Giganotosaurus, we'll be able to save the largest permanent pack hunter to ever exist!"

At this, a roar from a Tyrannosaurus, most likely Jane, sounded from the main island of Isla Nublar. I'm almost seemed like she was protesting: Tyrannosaurus hunted in packs, but they also would go alone at times. Nigel laughed at the thought of Jane objecting before he and Chiyo climbed onto a blowout canoe and rowed back to the rugged shore.

 **It will be a dangerous mission, to say the least. Giganotosaurus was the second largest land predator to ever live, outdone only by Spinosaurus. It was, to a degree, more dangerous as they were permanent pack hunters that always moved together and specialized in hunting some of the last great sauropods, including the titanic Andesaurus (they never really hunted Argentinosaurus, a giant desert range separated the two species). Meanwhile at the Smilodon enclosure, Halftooth has decided that he has tolerated his ever increasing-in-age sons long enough. It is time to dispose of them before they dispose of him.**

Halftooth roared at his sons on the golden savanna before lunging out at them in a fake attack. The three sub-adult felids hissed and snarled at this before they ran towards the other side of the enclosure. Suzanne watched this from afar as the female Smilodon slept in the sun, watching the aggressive male chase his own sons away.

"Smilodon are a lot like modern African lions" Suzanne explained. "The males defend the territory from intruders, while the females do the real work and hunt the prey within the territory. When the male offspring of the pride's resident male gets too old, the male will chase them away so that they don't pose a threat to him in the future. Well, at least this species of Smilodon does."

Suzanne watched the retreating sons of Halftooth slink off into the wide savanna before continuing on.

"There are three known species of Smilodon" Suzanne continued. "The Populator species of South America were the top predators that formed tight packs of up to four to fifteen. Together, they could take down the Macrauchenia and Toxodon of the area. We have the Populator species. Then there is the Fatalis species in California. Tons of their fossils are found in the La Brea Tar Pits, making them the state fossil. We think that they could make packs of twenty and formed bonds as tight as Smilodon Populator. However, the reason they had packs that large were so that they could take down all the diverse big game of the area, such as bison and giant ground sloths. Finally, there is the Gracilis species. They hunted in packs of ten to forty, since they were the smallest species in the genus, but also the only species to actively hunt the mammoths of North America on a regular basis."

Suzanne watched the teenaged males continue on on their trek across the savanna to get away from their dangerous father before she decided on calling Bob to prepare a secondary Populator pack enclosure. Bob was not pleased at the request.

"A secondary Smilodon enclosure, Suzanne!?" Bob said. "The first one took me a long time because of how much territory they require! I barely made it in time for that mission! Now a second one! Just move them into the veterinary holding pens! That'll be good enough for them."

"No, Bob" Suzanne said angrily at what Bob was suggesting. "I am not going to have another accident like the Richard Incident! Stop being lazy and build a second Smilodon enclosure! Surely you can find the time to build an enclosure for a few cats. After all, you have to build enclosures for dinosaurs! _Freaking dinosaurs_!"

"But Suzanne…"

" _ **DO**_ **_IT_**!"

She heard Bob gulp at the sudden yelling through the radio before mumbling, saying that he would get on it as soon as he finished the river in the Giganotosaurus enclosure. Suzanne smiled at her victory before moving on to see Owen's training progress with the pack of the park's Dromaeosaurus.

 **Nigel and Chiyo are at the holding pens, ready for rescuing penguins and predators. They're first going to rescue the fish-loving great auk. With the easy to feed nature, extensive knowledge of it, and possibly easy to house requirements, it is no wonder why this small bird is such a common rescue mission request. And to do this, they are going back in time to New York.**

Nigel and Chiyo arrived on the rocky shores of foggy New York, before the pilgrims ever arrived there. The beautiful blue Atlantic Ocean kissed the shoreline with gentle, small waves. Washed up seaweed attracted flies and birds cawed above. Off the shore, a pair of dolphins could be seen swimming.

"Well" Nigel said. "This is New York, before the hustle and bustle of the modern day. Here, we're going to hopefully rescue the great auk from extinction. The great auk was basically the penguin of the North. In Latin, they're called Pinguinus, which sounds quite close to penguins. They mostly hunted the cod and other shallow water fish of the area. You know, that reminds me of people in China who use cormorants to dive down and capture fish for them. I wonder if the native Americans did that as well, only with the native cormorants or even the great auks themselves. It would be interesting to find out some time. Oh well."

"Great auks like to be in safe areas, like the bottoms of cliffs and rocky beaches that predators can't reach" Chiyo continued. "They were revered by the native Americans because their bones, beaks, and feathers were used for rituals. Great auks mated for life and probably hunted in pairs to improve the chances that they could catch something for their young. Only about two dozen breeding great auk colonies existed as far as we know of, but Nigel wanted to stay away from the colonies for some reason."

"Well, I don't want to overwhelm poor Bob with hundreds or dozens of birds before bringing back a pack of Giganotosaurus" Nigel replied. "Even if Bob likes small animals that can't cause serious damage, he still wouldn't appreciate an entire colony. He still holds a grudge against me for bringing back all the Seymouria and causing what he calls the " Great Seymour Granola Gang Incident"."

Chiyo laughed in agreement before hearing an unusual bird cry. It sounded a bit like a trumpet and beating of a tribal drum mixed together with a throaty caw. Carefully, Nigel and Chiyo walked down the coastline to find the source of the noise. It sounded large enough to be their target.

The rocks seemed endless as they marched North in search of their mystery bird. What hidden dangers were there in this old, yet familiar world of the busy Big Apple?

 **At Prehistoric Park, Phil has escaped from his enclosure and has been running throughout all of Isla Nublar with two Microraptors that he accidentally caught, Bill and Jill. Together, the three feathered food fanatics have been running all over the Isla Nublar construction sites for Main Street and multiple restaurants and such across the park. However, it appears as if they've now wandered into the domain of the lord of the forest. And he does not take nicely to being awakened.**

The lord slept in the cave at the back of his enclosure, digesting the remains of a giant bull. The dark cave was perfect for relaxing. A pool of water, fueled by an underwater spring, provided him with clear water. Sweet smelling flowers grew at the edge of the cave and the forest outside remained silent. Until Phil came.

Phil ran through the underbrush, loud crashing sounds going throughout the forest as he ran away from a veterinarian trying to recapture him. The two tiny Microraptor clinger onto his back, afraid to be thrown off and lost in the underbrush behind them as they sped towards the back of the enclosure.

Finally, they reached the clearing where the cave was. The stone structure was dark within and the bones of countless cows littered a corner of the clearing. Even the lord of the forest liked to keep his territory neat and tidy. He would eventually bury the bones or take them to area where the humans fed him so they could dispose of them.

The curious squawking of Phil awoke Richard, Prehistoric Park's older male Megalosaurus. The gargantuan theropod awoke before he blinked in confusion and stood up. Stalking slowly and quietly to the edge of his dark cave, he peered out. There, a large feathered creature scavenged for meat among the bones.

The lord of the forest was curious about this new feathered one, drawing him out of the cave. Bill and Jill noticed him immediately and ran towards the cover of the trees, but Phil took no notice in the behavior of the two minuscule Microraptor. Richard stopped five feet behind Phil, towering over the Pleistocene era bird. Phil didn't notice for nearly ten minutes that Richard was behind him, watching.

When Phil finally turned around, deeming nothing worth scavenging was inside of the dry bone pile, he came head to head with Richard. Phil gave a low chittering in surprise before Richard finally thought of a way to make use of this new creature.

It was too skinny to eat, too small to be a threat, probably too weak to be a good fighter. That left one option for Richard: it was something to chase. The humans always had Richard chase his food, but they were always dead and he never got the real adrenaline run. However, with a creature as long-legged as this one, it had to be fast. It also appeared to be maneuverable… Oh yes. This was gonna be fun.

Richard let out a sudden loud roar in Phil's face, scaring the life out of the terror bird before he bolted away, back towards the entrance/exit of the enclosure. The sudden movement instantly triggered Richard's predatory chase instincts and the theropod lunged after the bird.

Phil took off running through the forest, twisting and turning through the trees, before Richard caught up to him. By then, Phil had gained enough momentum to jump out of the enclosure, while Richard was too slow and heavy. He crashed into the tall wooden and steel fence with an ungraceful thunk.

The great grey and blue theropod backed up, disoriented and shaking his head, before turning back to the forest in slight disappointment. The chase may have been short and fleeting, but it had gotten the adrenaline running through his blood. Not only that: he had given yet another creature a heart attack. And that was honestly all that mattered.

 **In past New York, Nigel and Chiyo have been hiking along the rocky shore for nearly thirty five minutes. And in that amount of time, they have seen worrying signs of humans that leads them to believe that they're in a race against others for the auks. Or worse.**

Along the way, Nigel and Chiyo had spotted dead seabirds with arrows sticking out of them. Though they were mostly seagulls, they also recognized a pelican and even found a seal that had been swiftly and cleanly killed with a spear. The amount of dead animals disturbed Chiyo.

The native Americans were mostly resourceful people who only killed animals for food and rituals. But the sheer amount of dead creatures troubled her. Almost half a dozen animals had been killed. It appeared as if these Americans were exceptions though, for whatever reason.

Several other worrying sights had been seen along the way. A Viking ship, going away from the coast, had been seen by Chiyo in the foggy distance. Men cheering or chanting could be heard and torches on the ship illuminated the ghostly fog. Chiyo even managed to find some stone battle axes on the beach, which she collected for archaeological purposes.

"Nigel" Chiyo said. "We have to be careful. The people killing the animals might have been part of a large tribe, but then banished for some crime. If so, then they might be killing anything they can for sport. They might even kill people. Or, you know, time travelers."

Nigel nodded in agreement before he saw a large orange fire on the beach up ahead. A pair of men were dancing along it, yelling and chanting while they threw offerings of shells and meat inside the fire for some kind of spirits or gods for help against something. It almost sounded like they said Arrow Pelt in English.

Next to their fire was a small wooden net-cage of large black and white birds that resembled penguins. Sharp bills showed that they were clearly hunters of some degree and small wings and webbed feet signaled that they were adapted to life in the water over land or sky. They made the strange squawking sounded Nigel and Chiyo had earlier on the beach. They were the their targets, the once abundant great auks.

Several other cages held animals such as a baby seal, two dozen or so songbirds, and a trio of squirrels. No communication was needed between Nigel and Chiyo for them to know that leaving any of the animals here was not an option.

"Soooooo" Chiyo said. "How are we going to free the animals?"

"We could tranquilize the two men" Nigel said. "Or drive them away with recorded Eastern cougar growls. Or we might have to wait until they leave. Waiting for them to fall asleep is too dangerous and takes up too much time. You know what? Let's just use the tranquilizer gun them. That'll knock em out cold."

Nigel and Chiyo both lifted their guns up and aimed at the two men in the cover if the dark forest next to the beach when they heard rustling in the vegetation behind them. The two men at the fire paid no attention, while they did perk up a little.

Nigel and Chiyo both turned around to come face to face with seven other Native Americans. They had mud smeared on their skin to camouflage (I am not trying to do the stereotypical tribal look, I am going for a camouflage look) with the forest and green grass was sticking off of their deer hide clothes, an even more effective camouflage. Most had bows and they were carrying the dead animals that Nigel and Chiyo had spotted earlier. It appeared as if they had shot first and collected them later. They were all extremely skinny and looked as if they needed food badly: perhaps the reason why so many dead animals were found earlier.

The two different peoples from the two different time periods stared at each other for several seconds before the Native American's leader finally spoke. Much to the surprise of the two prehistoric wildlife explorers, he spoke perfect English.

"You want the animals?" the leader asked reluctantly. It was obvious that they needed the animals as food desperately.

Nigel and Chiyo both stared at each other in shock at what they had heard. They had seen some pretty strange things: Cronus fighting a tractor that looked like a Triceratops, a family of Ceratosaurus and a single Carnotaurus fighting, Argentinosaurus trying to befriend cranes, Neanderthals talking in English during the Pleistocene period, Phil stealing food and then teaming up with Odie to obtain oysters and scallops, Australopithecus calling raptor trainers monkey uncles, Richard destroying construction sites, and Microraptors claiming Nigel's office as their nesting ground. But of all the things that they had ever seen, this was among the weirdest: a group of Native Americans that looked as if the had been banished from their tribe for some crime that were speaking English and offering them the animals peacefully.

"Errrrrrrrrrrrr….., yes please" Nigel said. He wanted to do this politely and peacefully, if possible. It would make the mission all the more easier. "How can you talk English?"

"Come, we will it discuss over tonight's moon feast" replied the leader. "We have waited many moons for the day that the strange foreigners that wore strange skins of no known game in these forests. We have heard of a cloud of blue light that you use to catch animals that will not be here many suns and moons from now. We will explain how we know of this over tonight's moon feast of no meat."

"I think they mean dinner Nigel" Chiyo whispered to the other explorer. He nodded before he followed the Native Americans into the camp, where they immediately started preparing dinner and setting up camp.

 **In Prehistoric Park, Nick is back to usual fanatics at harassing the formerly extinct wildlife. However, he is about to come face to jaws with one of the park's largest carnivores.**

Nick was throwing cheese puffs into Deinosuchus Dip from the wood and rope bridge above. Below him in the murky water rested one of the six Deinosuchus Riograndensis that resided at Prehistoric Park. The forty foot behemoth seemed to glare up at him before giving out an irritated rumble. It was displeased at this treatment, when it should be treated like the predator it was.

Nick laughed at himself before throwing another cheese puff onto the head of the Dino-Super-Crocy-Saurus. First, he had replaced the sign that signified that this was Deinosuchus Dip with a sign that said Lake Placid. Then, he had a placed a swim-zone sign next to a low fence. Now, he was just bored and had resorted to throwing cheese puffs at the Deinosuchus.

"Hey someone call the Crocodile Hunter!" Nick shouted to no one in particular. "We've got a big one." Nick looked at the glaring reptilian before going on. "I think I'll name you Handbag."

Then the Deinosuchus decided that it had had enough. Disappearing under the water, Nick gave a laugh of victory before the brown liquid below exploded to reveal a giant crocodilian. It lunged out of the water, five feet, ten feet, fifteen feet, twenty feet. It jumped so high in fact, that it jumped over the bridge, in a similar manner to the crocodile in Pan.

Nick screamed like a little girl at the sight of a crocodile so big come so close to him. The giant crocodile let loose a frightening rumble before it let gravity reclaim it's body. The greenish-brown titan of an alligator disappeared under the swirling froth of dirty bubbles before it's head popped back from under the water, glaring at Nick once more.

Nick was now pale and wet all over. To top it all off, he thought that the Deino-croco-whatever had actually peed while the it was jumping over him. And he swore he felt something small and slippery flopping around in his underwear.

"S***!" Nick yelled before he reached down his pants and pulled out a small trout, which he threw back into the water. Nick then walked off of the bridge angrily and towards the closest of the staff monorails to Isla Pena. It looked as if the crocodile had won one point for the creature side of the park in today's battle against Nick.

 **In ancient New York, Nigel and Chiyo are eating with the natives of the area, while listening to a few of them talk about past hunts or experiences. It is an interesting dinner, but they still haven't gotten their target yet.**

Nigel and Chiyo sat side by side on a small log, eating roasted nuts and abandoned bird eggs (Nigel may be a vegetarian (like me) but he ISN'T a vegan. After all, it would be hard to give up milk chocolate) that had been topped with delicious herbs and spices from the nearby forest. For dessert, everyone had a small pile of blueberries to eat. About three dozen or so Native Americans had come, with about five or six arriving in small bands every ten minutes or so to join the dinner.

While talking to the leader of the group, Chiyo had found out that they had been part of the Cayuga tribe. They had lived among the main tribe and eaten well. However, eleven months ago, a strange man came out of a heavenly blue light and taught them the English language. It was Green Stripe. He had taught the Cayuga tribe the language, but the main tribe preferred their original language. Those who spoke the English language more were banished. And so, they had been struggling to survive, being locked into a tiny strip of land between the Cayuga territory (who had promised to kill any trespassers) and the territory of Arrow Pelt (read below).

The eldest of the Native Americans was telling a story of when he was but twelve and has accidentally angered a over full-grown male black bear out of hibernation while he was trying to complete the Ritual of Adulthood, which required a teenage boy walking into a bear cave and to retrieve a specially carved rock, which had been placed in there before, to prove that they were ready for manhood.

"I had accidentally stepped on the bear's front left paw because I had foolishly refused to bring a torch with me" the elder recounted at the campfire with everyone, Nigel and Chiyo included, listening intently. "I could barely make out anything except for the awakening bear, my spear, the stone, and the bones and weapons of those who had failed the test in the past. I just barely got out of there, minus a spear and given a few claw marks. But I survived."

The elder cleared his throat before he continued. "We call this particular bear Arrow Pelt. He was well known in the forest, killing everyone who come in his path, like the demons of fire who burn uncontrollably when a rogue spark goes off from it's course and into dry tinder. Many arrows decorate his fur, which means that if he is in the wrong position, he feels immense pain. That pain makes him angry. He doesn't forget that it was humans who put the arrows in his pelt in the first place. That is the reason why he is so dangerous to people. He seems to have developed a taste for meat, particularly birds. His love of meat has caused him to grow to large sizes, similar to the legendary mud-colored bear kind that is said to live in the far West world. His great size is the reason why we are catching all of the birds and killing them."

"Why do you need to kill so many for Arrow Pelt?" Chiyo asked. "Wouldn't that attract Arrow Plet here, when you don't have many defenses?"

"Yes, Red Hair" the elder replied. "That's what we want."

"Oh. Okay then… Wait, what did you just call me?"

The tribespeople laughed before a mammalian roar sounded from the forest. It was far off in the distance. The elder looked up in fright before telling the tribespeople to dig pits and cover them with branches and leaves. Half a dozen others started to sharpen sticks and such as weapons, preparing to, if necessary, add more arrows into Arrow Pelt's pelt.

"So, why do you want to hunt a giant black bear?" Nigel asked, perplexed by what the motive of the Native Americans was. "I'm sure that the bear could feed everyone, but not for very long."

"Then you haven't seen Arrow Pelt" the elder said. "He is the largest bear to ever stalk these shores. If we kill him, we can establish a territory inside of his old one. We can feed many with his carcass. If we catch him, then we can keep him alive and possibly even make him our sacred beast. Other tribes would be too afraid to attack us, for fear that we would set him loose in their own tribal territories. We would be safe at last. So, what we're doing is using all the birds and carcasses that we have gotten as bait. When he goes to consume the feathered flesh of the birds, then he'll fall into our traps. Afterwards, you can have the living birds, the squirrels, and the baby seal…for a price."

"Price?" Nigel asked. "What could we have that you want?"

"Green Stripe spoke of your safe haven of an island" the elder said, suddenly excited and a wee bit hopeful. "It is a fantastic and heavenly realm where otherworldly creatures rule all land, water, and sky. Food and clean water is infinite and there is no need to hunt for food once more. No disease runs there and he mustn't hunt deer for hide to make clothes. No rival tribes or predators to kill people. It is what this tribe needs. Green Stripe has told us to exchange the auks with you for a place in your world. We have heard off invaders that will one day come across the sea and bring disease and death to the tribes and their territories."

The elder watched all the people, from other elders to six year old children, work as hard they tiredly dug pits and cover them. Nigel watched them for a moment too before the elder spoke once more.

"I do not want that for my people" he said. "And so, we need a place where we can have all of that. Will you please take us?"

Nigel thought for a moment and opened his mouth to speak when a woman came running from the woods, waving her arms and shouting. Everyone immediately covered up their work and progress with branches and leaves before turning their attention to her. She was still far way away, which made it hard to hear what she was shouting. As she came closer, a large mammalian roar sounded throughout the forest as something large crashed around in the forest behind her. The cameraman zoomed in on the large shape that seemed to be moving before swearing at the realization at what it was.

Arrow Pelt had arrived loud and proud.

He broke into the open beach, where he immediately stopped and reared up on his hind legs to survey the humans. Nigel and Chiyo both saw immediately why he was so feared. He was almost as large as a grizzly bear and at least sixteen arrows stuck out of his body at every area. One even came out of the left side of his head.

The bear let all of the eyes rest on it before letting a menacing growl build up in his chest. He let his body fall forwards before catching himself and throwing his head up to release a roar. The natives immediately got their bows out and started firing arrows at arrow pelt. Several came close, but none ever hit him.

With an angry growl, he charged. At this, everyone panicked and the archers tried desperately to improve their shots. One shot made straight for his shoulder before Arrow Pelt changed his course to the right just in time. It appeared he had experience in dodging weapons.

"This cannot be happening" Chiyo said. "A black bear this large should not exist."

"Well" Nigel said, running away from the bear and to the birds. "Arrow Pelt looks like he definitely exists. Feel free to go over there and prove me wrong if you want."

Arrow Pelt was near the first line of traps and the Cayugans were retreating. Everyone ran towards the center to grab weapons in case the worst case scenario became a reality. Arrow Pelt fell into the first trap, roaring in surprise as he suddenly tumbled at the branches giving way under him. A thud was heard and the Cayugans cheered. Their victory was short lived.

Arrow Pelt climbed out of the tiny pit easily. The pit was small, apparently made by a kid. That kid might have just become the Cayugan's downfall. The bear continued to charge, avoiding the leaves and branches that signified a trap under each of them.

Everyone, except for Chiyo, was huddled together in fear and Nigel wasn't able to retrieve the time portal, due to a small boy clinging onto him in sheer terror. Arrow Pelt was fifteen feet away from the Cayugans, who were too terrified to throw spears or shoot arrows at him, when the earth underneath him swallowed him whole and he plunged into an unknown location.

Everyone blinked in surprise at the disappearance of Arrow Pelt before some unseen force seemed to make a large amount of sand collapse all around the humans. Snaps were heard, as if branches were breaking, and the circle of sand seemed to disappear.

"Come on over everyone" Chiyo said. "It's okay. Arrow Pelt's trapped for good."

Everyone was hesitant at first before a brave young girl stepped out of the group to see the trapped colossus. Everyone else followed reluctantly to the edge to see the monstrous black bear trapped inside.

In the pit (which Chiyo revealed to have dug with the help of half a dozen other people, by putting large branches that wouldn't collapse under the weight of humans before putting sand over them to disguise them), partly buried branches and driftwood lay everywhere. A furious black bear paced around at the bottom and growled at the sight of the humans.

"Well done Red Hair" the elder said to Chiyo.

"My name is Chiyo."

"Chipmunk."

"Chiyo."

"Chico."

"Chiyo."

"Chipper."

Chiyo paused for a moment before responding.

"Fine, call me Red Hair."

"Whatever you want Chiyo."

Chiyo stood, flabbergasted at the elder before she turned her attention back to the gigantic black bear, who paced around the bottom of the pit, no longer growling, but still giving the humans the death stare.

"Well, good eating for us tonight!" the elder said to his fellow native Americans. "Let's get some arrows, spears, and bows and then he can start to…"

He never got to finish his sentence. Arrow Pelt jumped up and grabbed the ledge of the pit before clawing and climbing himself out. The great bear quickly reared up on his hind legs before roaring at the humans. Then he charged once more.

Nigel quickly ran towards the giant black bear and, when only five feet away, activated the time portal. Arrow Pelt disappeared into the swirling blue portal, although he could still be heard roaring on the other side of the portal.

"The Light of Salvation!" the elder said. "It is true! We are saved!"

The tribe cheered at this, although Nigel hadn't agreed to let them go through. And, almost without any pause, the tribe gathered all of their belongings within a minute and walked through. Nigel tried to talk to the elder that he hadn't said yes, but he was too excited and wouldn't listen, just clearly thinking of going through and settling in at Prehistoric Park.

"Nigel" Chiyo said, walking up to Nigel. "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing!" Nigel replied. "But it turns out Green Stripe came to their previous tribe and offered them a place at the park after teaching them English. They got banished, tried to take Arrow Pelt's territory until we came along, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. And I wouldn't really tell them that they can't come. Of course, I'm happy to help them out, but it wouldn't be advisable to tell them we never said yes while they have dozens of people with spears and arrows. So, for the meantime, I think it would be best to stay quiet."

"Oh." Chiyo frowned. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

Several minutes went by as dozens of Cayugans went through the portal before Chiyo went through. Nigel almost walked through the beautiful blue portal when a flurry of squawking came from the wooden cages behind him. Nigel turned to see the caged animals, still not released, almost stare at him judgmentally.

"Almost forgot about you guys" Nigel said, shutting off the time portal to move it closer to the caged auks, baby seal, birds, and squirrels. Nigel quickly broke the cage to the great auks before ushering the large birds through. One of them, a juvenile, seemed to look skeptically at the portal (which had been set into the aquatic holding pens) before being pushed along by an adult bird.

The sight of the safety of water on the other side pulled the birds towards the portal quickly before they dove through. Within forty seconds, all of the birds had run (actually, they had slid on their bellies, much like modern penguins) through the portal and into the cool water. Nigel ushered the baby seal through and grabbed the bird and squirrel cages before he looked through to see the marine animals. Three of the auks started to play chase each other and the baby seal before Nigel dove through himself.

The birds, both auks and caged normal ones, didn't expect it and the auks started to circle Nigel, although not in a threatening manner. If anything, it looked friendly. It seemed as if the scared and skeptical birds on land became playful and trusting in the water.

"Well this is weird" Bob said from above. "You're on the good side of penguin look alikes. It seems as if almost all the animals you bring back these days are really cute and trusting. First, it started with Microraptor. Then Dryosaurus, Ophthalmosaurus, Seymouria, Dorudon, Carolina Parakeets, Dwarf Pandas, Propalaeotherium, Leptictidium, Darwinius, Compsognathus, and a dozen other small and cute animals. You're getting soft Nigel. And I'm getting bored. Come on, you even brought back squirrels, some birds, and a baby seal! Admit it. You're getting soft."

"Well sorry Bob" Nigel said, smiling. "If you're getting bored, then you're gonna love what I'm getting for the land exhibit I built. See how soft I am then. Guess what's going inside."

"The Utahraptors that Hammond wanted you to catch some time?" Bob asked.

"Nope. Think bigger Bob. Much bigger. This thing could take on an entire pack of Utahraptors when it was with it's own kind."

"Some kind of giant sauropod like Dreadnoughtus?"

"No Bob. Not that big. I'll give you a hint: South America."

"Well, the only things that are bigger than a Utahraptor in South America are sauropods, which they have in loads, Mapusaurus, and…"

Bob paused.

"No. You are NOT going to rescue that animal. I forbid you to. First it was the rexes. Then feathered rexes. You brought back a pack of Smilodon. Then they were all followed by giant scorpions, giant alligators, Allosaurus, tigers, Jurassic marine predators, killer sea bass, giant mosasaurs, and a hundred other deadly carnivores!"

"Well, too bad" Nigel said. "Hammond gave me the thumbs up on rescuing the Giganotosaurus. So, ya. Sorry Bob. At least you're going to get a vacation in three weeks."

Bob muttered to himself, annoyed, before lowering the rope down to Nigel. Nigel quickly climbed up before getting dried up. The two friends walked away and started to be talk about their plans for the Giganotosaurus.

 **As the Cayugans settle into their new home on Isla Pena (they had hiked out into the wild part of Isla Pena and built a temporary camp until they could make a permanent one), Hammond becomes ecstatic about rescuing a culture (Cayugans are still around, but they don't hunt and gather anymore, or at least that's what my research says), and Chiyo gets over the hurt of being called Chico, Chipmunk, Red Hair, and Chipper, Suzanne is dealing with an unusual park resident. They are a feared creature that would give entire families nightmares. They hunt twenty four seven for anything they deem edible, giving no mercy to anything. The dreaded Megapiranha.**

Suzanne dropped a pear into the water to watch it disappear entirely under a flurry of teeth and silvery scales. Seconds later, the core floated to the bottom. Suzanne stopped her timer before recording the time it took for the fish to eat the fruit onto a piece of paper.

Piranha Pond was in the Aquarium and sat in comfortably against the wall. Part of it extended outside to a tropical South American aviary with toucans, parrots, macaws, scarlet ibis, and hummingbirds, alongside green iguanas, sloths, and turtles. Lush vegetation bloomed everywhere and several streams (which were glassed off from each other) allowed several other Amazonian River animals to live in the same waterway. The inhabitants of these streams were red piranhas, matamatas, and hundreds of more fish.

But the Megapiranha themselves weren't alone. They shared their enclosure with half a dozen arapaima and a large number of freshwater stingrays. Each one was well fed, enough that they didn't bother each other whatsoever.

Suzanne had been conducting an experiment for Dr. Wu for several hours. He had thought of a type of feed that had a chemical to make the giant fish eat more slowly, in order for guests to watch them feed when the park op no to public. However, that merely meant that the food would last for fifteen seconds instead of five.

It appeared so far that the fish liked the fruit that the monkeys and birds dropped into the river over meat. Bananas and oranges were their favorites. However, they were also willing to eat meat that was thrown in the pond in the form of a dead chicken.

Suzanne finished taking her notes before she threw a potato in, something that the fish hadn't tried yet. The fish swarmed it, but, after three seconds, all the fish swam away. The potato remained intact. It appeared as if potatoes and piranhas didn't mix.

"Maybe they don't like the starch" Suzanne said to herself as she scribbled down the result notes. "Or they may not like it because it's a vegetable. Whatever the case, they don't like potatoes."

Suzanne didn't see a young scarlet macaw slowly walking behind her. When it was seven feet away, it flew up and grabbed her pen before taking cover in the tree branches above.

"Hey!" Suzanne said in indignation. "I taught you to do that to Bob, not me!"

The macaw squawked as if in reply before it started to gnaw on the pen, which it continued to do for several minutes, before dropping the broken writing instrument at Suzanne's feet. The veterinarian sighed as she picked up the pen.

"Sometimes, it's harder to care for modern animals than extinct ones" Suzanne said to the cameraman. "With extinct animals, they're coming into a new time with no predators, a constant supply of food, fresh water at all times, and no diseases running rampant. Because of all the changes, they're cautious and, for the most part, rarely cause trouble. The modern ones, however, have gotten used to it. The macaws rarely cause us any trouble, except for a broken finger given to one of Ludlow's men. However, this one… Let's just say he's got a history."

The macaw seemed to caw in agreement before flying off into treetop parts unknown.

 **Nigel and Chiyo have prepared for their journey into the Cretaceous period to catch their giant theropods. Giganotosaurus was the apex predator of it's environment, being larger than Tyrannosaurus Rex, hunting in packs of three to ten, having teeth designed for cutting into flesh, and specializing in hunting sauropods. This, undoubtedly, one of the most dangerous missions they have ever been on (the ones that out-danger it are the Hell's Aquarium missions, the Jurassic sea missions, the after asteroid mission, and the Spinosaurus mission (Spinosaurus only because of the large number of predators in the ecosystem: Spinosaurus, Rugops, Kryptops, Carcharodontosaurus, Sarcosuchus, ect…)). They will have to be careful about hunting down a contender for Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus's throne as King of the Dinosaurs.**

Nigel and Chiyo stepped onto the other side of the swirling time portal. The blue portal stood out among the rocky hills of brown and green. Rocks poked out of the hills and ferns and cycads grew wherever there was sufficient space. A dried riverbed formed a steep canyon through the hills, nearly twenty feet deep, making a fall quite possibly fatal if someone hit their head on the bottom. The squeaking of small mammals rang out through the hilly terrain as pterosaurs, most likely a flock of Unwindia, flew off in the distance.

"Well" Chiyo said. "Welcome to the other side of Cretaceous Argentina. Here, Argentinosaurus and Mapusaurus have never set foot. This part is ruled by Andesaurus and Giganotosaurus. More forests are here and droughts frequently hit the area, although most of the animals are resistant enough to last throughout the shortage of water. Unwindia and Gasparinisaura live here too, alongside a few other creatures."

"We're here after the Andesaurus migration" Nigel said. "The Andesaurus migrate to their own nesting ground closer the shoreline, where less larger predators are. We've come after the Andesaurus migration on purpose. Sure, I would love to get some, but after a tribe of Cayuga Native Americans, a meat-loving black bear, a small colony of great auks, and a pack of Giganotosaurus, I think it would be too much on the poor guy to bring back a herd of pregnant sauropods."

"Our best bet is to follow the pterosaurs" Chiyo said. "If they're a flock of Unwindia, then they'll be heading towards a water source, since they're a shrimp feeding species. Large animals need lots of water, so our best bet is to wait at a watering hole or somewhere. There might be a hidden lake somewhere in these hills."

Nigel and Chiyo started to slowly climb down the walls of the dried river and into the canyon. If the Giganotosaurus were going to be anywhere, it was farther down the canyon, near water. And off they walked into the Cretaceous unknown.

 **Meanwhile at Prehistoric Park, Odie the Odobenocetops has escaped once more. Her quest to look for Phil (who had a good sense of smell for oysters) had taken her from the coastline of Isla Muerta to the forests of Hell Creek Formation. And there, she is about to meet a very special resident.**

Odie had swam up the river (Odobenocetops could survive in freshwater, so long as they didn't stay in it for hours on end) and into the stream that connected the waterways of Hell Creek Formation and Ice Age Mount. Now, she had swam up the first stream she saw, seeing freshwater mussels further down the stream.

Once the river mussels were eaten and all was said and done, she had gone onto the shore and taken a nap. Several minutes later, footsteps reverberated across the ground. Odie slept on.

Cronus walked down into the lower river area. He had stolen a bull carcass from the younger Tyrannosaurus for himself and was now drinking the fresh water of the stream. Two minutes of drinking gallons and gallons went on before he stood up and started to walk away.

Unfortunately for Odie, the clawed foot of Cronus stepped right in front of her and she awoke with a start. The narwhal relative squealed at the three clawed foot stepping mere inches in front of her face and she went into full panic mode.

Cronus startled back at the previously sleeping creature who had seemed to have just popped out of the ferns below him. Then his expression seemed annoyed at the squealing. Then angry at the whale for startling him.

Odie tried to crawl away, but the water way of escape was blocked by an angry Tyrannosaurus and it's very large teeth. Cronus growled as he leaned down to eat Odie when, suddenly, a tall brown and yellow blur burst out of the bushes to Cronus's right side and tackled his nose. Phil had come to save the day.

Cronus stumbled back and tripped in surprise at the feathery creature that had appeared to have just melted out of the trees. Phil wasn't going to let Cronus off easy for threatening to eat the creature who dived down to retrieve oysters for him. Using all the might in his neck, he swung his curved beak down and into the nose of Cronus.

The Tyrannosaurus roared in pain, the roar ringing throughout the entire park. This set off a chain reaction, silencing everything that was alive on the island, except for Phil, who squawked in fury at the idea of his friend being eaten.

Several minutes went by, with Cronus struggling to get up when Phil kept knocking him down and Odie eventually swimming out of Tyrannosaurus Kingdom. When Cronus finally did get up, Phil had vanished back into the bushes. Cronus roared in deep anger before he stomped off to finish his bull.

As Nigel and Chiyo explore the Cretaceous for Giganotosaurus and Cronus is stomping in anger around Hell Creek Formation, Suzanne is reviewing the R.E.M.O.R.A. sub's footage. For three weeks, the R.E.M.O.R.A. sub had been left in the Prehistoric Park Animal Behavioral Research Office, forgotten, until Suzanne has remembered it. Now, she is researching it to find out a mystery.

Suzanne watched Bahumat swimming through the water on her laptop screen. The mini-sub, the R.E.M.O.R.A., had documented a daily life in the Megalodon's survival.

"These documents are amazing" Suzanne said. "It appears as though Megalodon are a shark species, but have the intelligence of less intelligent parrot species and the speed of dolphins when need be. So far, one intelligent behaviors that we have seen on the sub shows Bahumat finding the carcass of an old whale, which probably died of old age or disease, before pushing it back into the shallower water. He then bit into it to make it bleed out into the water. Smaller sharks would come and he would then eat them."

The veterinarian turned her attention back to the screen before fast forwarding to what she deemed "important" when the angry roar of Cronus scared her. Quickly, she shut off the computer before grabbing her tranquilizer gun and hopping interesting net jeep. Cronus just had to ruin everything.

 **In Argentina, Nigel and Chiyo have followed the winding canyon for nearly ten miles. Now, their work is about to pay off, for they have found the Giganotosaurus they were looking for. However, it appears as if they are about to learn that the titanic Giganotosaurus weren't as dangerous as first suspected.**

The watering hole was a beautiful blue, with crocodiles basking in the shore. Great masses of Gasparinisaura grazed on the ferns that grew along the shoreline. The pterosaurs, which really were Unwindia, were flying above the watering hole, looking for a place to rest safely. Ferns and algae grew along the edge of the of the watering hole and the watering hole seemed to be a quiet place in the middle of a hilly terrain full of noise.

Nigel and Chiyo were currently in a low lying tree, in the shade enough to be hidden from view. The watering hole nearby was full of activity, but their attention were on some large flat rocks next to the watering hole's edge.

And basking in the giant flat rocks of the watering hole was a female Giganotosaurus with her two teenaged offspring. Each one was large with sharp teeth designed for cutting flesh instead of crushing bone. They were a light green color mixed with brown. A row of six quills was on the back of their necks and they we covered in a fuzz. South American theropods had more fuzz than feathers to make it easier to run on flat windy plains.

The rest of the pack was likely nearby and rumbles seemed to reverberate from the forest. Trees towered over the three theropods as clouds smoothly sailed across the sky. No grass poked out of the earth: at this point of time, grass was only found in India.

"We've found the Giganotosaurus" Nigel said. "We're right at the edge of two territories of two different packs. One pack, to the South, is made up of four adults, three teenagers, and a singular juvenile. The other pack, to the Northwest, is made up six adults, two teenagers, and no offspring. We're looking at the Northwest pack right now."

"Before we go on a mission, we send rovers to get small shreds of the territories and behaviors of our target animals, along with topographical information, hence why we always know where we are and when we're near a breeding colony of a species."

A rumble suddenly came from the forest behind them and both humans turned quickly. Stomping out of the forest came five more Giganotosaurus. Among them was a large scarred female who was missing her left eye. She was likely the alpha of the pack. A less large, but by no means small, male followed her by her side (the side she could see out of). Two young adult females tailed behind them and a titanic heavily scarred (even more so than the female) male followed from the back. He himself had no right arm and had lost his left eye as well. It seemed to have been from a long time ago, but a tooth stuck out of where his eye used to be. It was the tooth of another Giganotosaurus.

"Wow" Nigel said as the majestic carnivores walked past them. "They are magnificent. I just have to see them closer."

"Nigel!" Chiyo whispered, suddenly scared for Nigel. "Don't do it! You're not an ornithopod."

"Well, that hasn't stopped me in the past" Nigel said before explaining to the cameraman. "The Giganotosaurus and Gasparinisaura have a symbiotic relationship. The Gasparinisaura would clean the teeth of the Giganotosaurus for extra protein and the Giganotosaurus wouldn't eat them. The same doesn't go for the Mapusaurus, but that's because the Mapusaurus are more aggressive. So, in theory, if I could get some Gasparinisaura to come with me, then I could literally walk right up to a Giganotosaurus. Hmmmmmm…."

Nigel's gaze took him back to the watering hole, where literally dozens of the ornithopods were running, eating, drinking, and playing. The thigh high herbivores made gentle chittering sounds, but the peaceful noise didn't fool Nigel. Ornithopods and ornithomimids could use their leg claws as deadly weapons when need be.

Carefully, Nigel slipped into the middle of a small part of the herd and slowly pulled out a bag containing the sweet smell of a North American magnolia flower. Ellie had found hundreds of new plant species in areas past where Nigel and Chiyo were more focused on animals.

All of the Gasparinisaura all perked up when a wind blew the scent across the herd. Nigel smiled before walking towards the Giganotosaurus. This species of magnolia seemed to be Cretaceous catnip.

"It's working" Chiyo said when the ornithopods walked right into the middle of the Giganotosaurus pack with no fear. Upon seeing the Gasparinisaura come towards them, the Giganotosaurus immediately crouched down to let them clean their teeth.

The rest of the herd played amongst the giants, the teenagers acting as their jungle gym. The teenagers didn't seem to mind, although one did seem to snort in annoyance once the smallest one, most likely a newborn hatchling, poked it's head in it's nose.

In the midst of the relaxing theropods and ornithopods, Nigel managed to get right up to scarred female. Slowly and carefully, he touched her nose. Her eyes snapped open at the strange new creature touching her. Her yellow teeth seemed to bore into his soul before they shut again. He was unfamiliar, but he was too small to eat and wasn't causing any harm. For now, he was okay.

"Well, this is weird" Chiyo said. "Even weirder than the Cayugans speaking English. Here, we have a carnivore, bigger than a Tyrannosaurus Rex, allowing people to pet it.

"Nigel!" Chiyo yelled. "Look out!"

Nigel jumped to the right without thinking just in time to avoid the snapping jaws of the two teenagers. Nigel almost cursed at the realization: he was too small for the adults, but perfect for the teenagers.

Thinking quickly, he activated the time portal, sending the two teens into the present in a swirling blue portal. However, the adults didn't seem to care for the strange new object in their territory and they stood up before doing their attack charges at the portal.

Nigel ran through to avoid being trampled by the giant feet of the previously gentle giants (unless you're a sauropod) that were now filled with anger. Dozens of Gasparinisaura ran through as well, scared of the angry theropods that now chased the owner of their Cretaceous Catnip (that was the common name of the magnolia flower that Nigel had). Chiyo ran through also, hoping to help Nigel in any way she could.

The two humans made it through the time portal and into the dusty holding pens, where the pack was on full rampage mode. The two teenagers had already been put into a holding pen, which meant that the adults couldn't see them. This angered them even further.

Staff members were now using poles to gently push the Gigas closer to the holding pens. This worked with the mother of the two teenagers and a young female before the Gigas caught on. One, the heavily scarred male grabbed a pole in his teeth before shaking it around. The person holding it almost flew off in the process.

Another one, a young female, head butted the door to an empty holding pen. The herd of the Gasparinisaura, in the meantime, had been led out of the holding pens by Nigel and were now in following Chiyo into the animal moving trucks. The trucks contained Cretaceous Catnip flowers (which the park had grown in loads for their Botanical Trail and Garden).

The young female tried headbutting the door again, but some one above slid it open. The young female barreled in before the door was closed behind her. Only three left. Nigel had climbed down and now held a red flare, which attracted the alpha female and her mate. Only the giant male remained.

"Hey Nigel!" Nick yelled from above, startling Nigel into tripping. "Looks like you've caught Godzilla. Enjoying yourself down there?"

Nick laughed before throwing a crumpled up piece of paper over his shoulder and into the area below. Then a growl came from behind him. He looked over his shoulder in time to see a furious Giganotosaurus roar in his face. The heavily scarred male had jumped up.

Nick screamed before he felt warmth and wetness spread through his pants. This time, it was Nigel and Bob laughing. Several minutes later, the heavily scarred male was sedated and all the new arrivals from Cretaceous Argentina were taken to their new homes.

 **For now, it appears as if Nick had been put in his place. Prehistoric Park can rest for another week as it cares for Northern penguins, herds of ornithopods, a carnivorous black bear, and a pack of carnivorous gentle giants.**

 **Next time, Nigel and Chiyo will rescue the largest snake ever to swim the waters,**

 **(a forty foot long snake swallows the carcass of a crocodile)**

 **the Giganotosaurus start a civil war amongst themselves,**

 **(the heavily scarred male swallows the leader's right hand)**

 **and it is found out that Arrow Pelt is much more dangerous than he lets on.**

 **(scratch marks go up a twenty foot wooden wall before coming to a stop at the top)**

 **All next time on Prehistoric Park!**

Animals Rescued:

 _8 Giganotosaurus Carolinii: three males, five females_

 _27 Gasparinisaura Cincosaltensis: seventeen males,_

 _1 North American Black Bear (Arrow Pelt): one male_

 _15 Great Auks: seven males, eight females_


	8. A Note to Everyone

Hey everyone. I know I haven't been active in a while. It is my fault that I haven't commented, responded to PMs, or posted any new chapters. I am afraid that I will not be able to continue my Prehistoric Park series, at least not at a regular schedule. Before you guys get sad or mad, please hear me out. Each and every one of these chapters takes a lot of heart, soul, and energy out of me and each and every one of them are my greatest pieces of work. I have tried writing stories in the past, but I never put much work into them like I did these stories. I just cannot continue trying to meet deadlines, deal with my family and social life, and do my schoolwork all at the same time and meet deadlines as well. I want no one to blame one another, as it is just my exhaustion that is causing this. I want no one to think I am leaving or quitting my Prehistoric Park series. It is just that I am too tired to meet deadlines, deal with my outside life, and stay scientifically possible (for the PP universe anyways) at the same time. I will occasionally post a new PP chapter here and there, but I will not do so at a set time. I repeat, no one is responsible for this and I am just too tired to carry on. And, I repeat once more, I will still post stories and chapters. I actually have a Pokemon/Fossil Fighters/Dinosaur King/a few other things crossover planned, which I will probably update more often than the PP stories for now on. It has been fun writing the PP chapters and I will still write them, but I just need to relax some, write some new stories perhaps, and take it easy. Besides, MortalKombat's newest PP series is much better than my own. It has been fun writing for you and I will write for you in future still, but I just need some time between each chapter. I hope all of you have a good day and night. Bye!


End file.
